


Prompts

by Dystopiian



Series: Daddy [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 49,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopiian/pseuds/Dystopiian
Series: Daddy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772014
Kudos: 61





	1. Shadia/Nick

the discovery had been entirely accidental – sort of. she always heard him getting off to something, that she'd been... well, curious to say the least. it hadn't been too difficult to find on his hard drive, a few clicks on his computer and a boatload of porn was before her eyes. she had the whole day off and a house entirely to herself, with him supposed to be gone for most of the day. the entire day, she had the laptop in her room, watching the videos and getting herself off with her fingers every once in a while. it was hard not to notice the theme of most of these videos, the implication of what he wanted... with her. and while she figured it was inappropriate in some part of her mind, it had arousal pooling between her legs. glancing at the clock, knowing he'd be home soon, she quickly went back to his bedroom with the laptop open. she lay across the bed in her minimal attire, hearing him coming into the house downstairs. quickly, she found her favorite video, and started it, shifting to lean back against his headboard as she waited for him. "you know," she started, when the bedroom door pushed open and he came in. "all these videos really do have a similar theme to them," the girl explained, sliding closer to the end of the bed, her legs spreading absently. "this one is my favorite," she added, pointing toward the video playing on screen.

work had left isaiah absolutely exhausted. all he wanted was to come home, lock himself in his bedroom, and relax. lately, there had only been one real way for him to relax. he always preferred to get off to relieve stress, but . . . normal porn wasn't working and neither was his imagination. he got close, but generally his mind tended to wander too close to a certain blonde that still lived at home. not that the videos he had chosen were much better, considering their themes. however, he'd looked it up and the internet said it was perfectly normal! so what if he tended to prefer a tiny blonde sucking her "daddy's" cock over a busty brunette? still, his mind often wandered and ended up replacing the stars with himself and his own daughter, exactly what he had been trying to avoid. at least this way, he wasn't actually acting on anything. he could watch the videos, maybe let his gaze wander a bit around the house, and keep his hands to himself. that was, until he stomped up the stairs to find his bedroom door already open. when he saw shadia stretched out on his bed with his laptop next to her, his heart stopped. "shadia, you should not be in here. who goes through their father's computer?" isaiah demanded, jaw tense as he watched his little girl's legs start to part. "i . . . you shouldn't have a favorite video! you shouldn't be watching these at all."

his reaction was pretty much expected. sure, maybe she shouldn't have been snooping around. but she was curious, and hadn't he always taught her to explore her curiosities in life? so what if this lead to a far more fucked up place than she would have ever found herself. "curious people who are out of school for the summer term and have nothing to do all day and wonder what their father gets off to every night," she said, as if it made all the sense in the world for her to go perusing through his hard drive. shadia scoffed, shaking her head at his words. "oh, but i do," she explains, shifting on the bed to have her legs spread a bit further but sitting in a far more comfortable position, reaching for the laptop. "see, daddy?" she muses, turning the laptop so they can both see the screen well. shadia restarts the video and lets her eyes fixate on the screen. "he starts off fucking her nice and slow, deep kisses and thrusts. and then, once she's cum and her legs are shaking, he just pounds her. isn't it great?"

"you shouldn't be listening to your father getting off at night, anyways," he huffed, trying to maintain a tough exterior even as mortification crawled through his insides. he couldn't tell what she was planning but there was no way she could mean any of this. maybe it was a way to blackmail him into getting what she wanted or to test whether or not he was really into this before she turned him into the cops. paranoia crawled through his mind even as his cock visibly hardened in his trousers. "shadia. you stop it, right now," isaiah demanded. his gaze betrayed him and wandered down her body, between her legs that had spread even more. "this isn't some cute game you're playing. you stop right now or face the consequences." his voice had grown significantly rougher, breathing getting deeper as well. "were you doing this all day?"

she rolled her light eyes at his words. "the walls are super thin, daddy, it's not like i was trying to listen," shadia clarified, shaking her head at him. that was only partly true – she hadn't meant to do it the first few times. but he sounded like he was having such a good time of it, she'd started to enjoy listening to him. her eyebrows raised at the demand, and shadia shook her head. "no," she responded stubborn, catching how his eyes took the bait and went down between her legs. she definitely wasn't stopping, in that case. "it's not a game, daddy," she says softly, scooting a bit closer to the end of the bed, closer to isaiah. nodding at the question, she bites down on her lower lip. she'd gotten herself off a number of times that day with all of this. now she was craving the real thing. "i want us to do exactly what's in this video, daddy," shadia said lowly, a slightly more seductive tone to her voice now. as she spoke, she reached over and tapped the screen as if to remind him.

"that's big talk for such a little girl, shadia. you better watch your mouth," he growled, clearly near the breaking point, if not already broken. the closer she scooted, the better view he got of her pussy hidden underneath those too-tight panties. he wondered if it was normally that swollen or if she had just been playing with herself all day. she practically answered that question when she nodded, even if his verbal question hadn't included her touching herself. isaiah assumed, if you watched porn all day, you would eventually get turned on and start touching yourself. "that's very, very naughty, shadia." he shook his head. "besides, baby. that's the most boring video of all of them. you clearly haven't watched enough. good daddies don't just fuck their daughters, they eat them out first." isaiah grabbed his daughter by her legs to pull her all the way to the edge of the bed and to rock her onto her back. he kneeled on the carpet as he pressed her thighs as wide as they would go. he'd clearly lost it, but it was too late to think about that now. "how many times did you cum thinking about me today?" he hummed, mouthing against her damp panties teasingly.

that growl... god, it send shivers of pleasure down her thighs and straight between her legs. she could see how his eyes spent more time fixated between her legs, and shadia prayed that she almost had him. slowly, she inched closer and closer to the edge of the bed, letting her legs part even further as she did so. just a little bit further, and she knew she'd have him. "boring?" she said incredulously, scoffing. she thought it was hot, even if not overly eventful. her eyebrows raised as he mentioned good daddies, and gasped softly when he grabbed her legs and pulled her the rest of the way forward. shadia fell back against the bed, grinning to herself as isaiah got down on his knees. a soft groan pushed past her lips as he mouthed at the dampness caused by her arousal, back arching up off the bed briefly. even that brief sensation drove her mad enough to forget his question for a moment. "four," shadia breathed out finally, watching him down between her legs. "but i want you to make me cum for the rest of the night."

"yes. boring," he replied, still pressing his lips against her. "i'll show you the really good ones later." isaiah opened his mouth and slowly dragged his tongue between the lips of her pussy, eyes lifting up to meet hers. he knew it was probably torturous, eating her out over her panties first, but he still had to teach shadia some kind of lesson. "i don't know. maybe you don't even deserve to cum once." he tsked. isaiah found her hardened clit and briefly wiggled his tongue against it before pressing his lips down and sucking on it. "how many times have you touched yourself, thinking of me?" he hummed as he pulled back, fingers replacing his tongue for a second. "i've thought about fucking you too many times, shadia. i'm gonna split you open, okay? and you're going to be such a good little fuck doll and take it." he kissed her inner thigh before diving back in. he pulled the crotch of her panties to the side so he could really start to eat her out, the taste of her pussy good just because he knew it was his daughter's. 

the promise of later made her smile, hand reaching down to run her fingers through isaiah's hair lightly. "okay, daddy," she relented. the way he dragged his tongue against her over her panties was like torture – shadia was so keyed up after her day with the porn and the work of her fingers and vibrator. and now he wanted to practically torture her this way? "but i do, daddy, i do deserve to cum," she pleaded, gasping afterward when he played with her clit. soft, whimpering moans fell past shadia's lips, and she swore she could have cum just from this teasing over her panties. at the question, the blonde bit down on her lip nervously, afraid to admit the truth to both him and herself. "every night i hear you getting off in hear, daddy, i touch myself thinking about how i wish i was in here helping you," she murmurs softly. his moans always sounded so good, especially when he came – that sound was so distinctive to her, memorized in her brain for safe keeping when she needed it. shadia moaned as he got back at it, feeling an overwhelming sense of relief when he moved her panties off to the side and she felt that smooth, perfect feel of his tongue along her wet folds. "d-daddy," she moaned, her fingers curling in his hair. her thighs shook as her orgasm built up in her lower abdomen, knowing she was getting there too quickly. "daddy, i need to cum. please?"

"fuck," isaiah moaned against her cunt, incredibly turned on that she had been listening and getting off to him for so long. "so naughty," he groaned, hooking his arms behind her thighs to pull her even closer. isaiah pushed shadia's tiny skirt up to her hips in frustration. he wanted no obstructions while he ruined his baby's pussy. "i love the taste of your pussy baby," he told her breathlessly, fingers replacing his tongue while he took a break. he dove them deep inside her, curling them up to try and find her g-spot. "you gonna cum on your daddy's fingers, honey? so naughty," he tsked again, slipping his fingers out and spanking her cunt lightly. he soothed it right after with his tongue before repeating the same process. finally he leaned back, said, "yes, you can cum baby," and wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked. isaiah wanted to feel shadia cum over his face, to convulse around his tongue. 


	2. Aubrielle & Nick

it was bad. he could smell his daughter’s heat. reason it was bad #1: she was his daughter. #2: she was already claimed. her heats had become more and more frequent, a sign that her alpha was not only not impregnating her, but not satisfying her completely. she had finally fallen asleep and yet her alpha was gone, again. it made him angry beyond reason that his daughter had to settle for some nearly-beta alpha. he barely counted as an alpha. sometimes, nick didn’t even think her alpha smelled like one. but then again, he hadn’t liked the idea of his daughter being claimed so young either way, so just about any alpha probably wouldn’t have done. he took a deep breath in again, leaning on the wall right next to her door. another thing: they didn’t live together. it was rare for an alpha and it’s mate not to want to stay together all the time. instead, aubrielle wanted to live with him, while a very nice home, still not her alpha. nick closed his eyes, hand pressing against her sprouting erection. he knew she was asleep. she was so exhausted that she probably wouldn’t even wake up. a quick fuck, not even knotting, and she’ll feel better. her whimpers were breaking his heart. nick opened her door, staring at his nearly naked, debauched daughter. climbing as carefully as he could onto the bed, he pushed the light babydoll dress she wore up, stared at her panty-less pussy, and pulled her ass up into the air. carefully he pulled his cock out and slowly pushed in, her warmth accepting him eagerly. still, he moved slow, knowing his dick was above average. 

Aubrielle had fallen asleep that night soon after her alpha had left her. She was exhausted and aching, not completely satisfied. She had been claimed soon after her 18th birthday by her current alpha, and since then they had been struggling to impregnate her ever since. She could feel the effects of it, always feeling like she was in heat and never being able to do anything about it. Sometimes she had to find other means of temporarily satisfying herself when her alpha was not available to do it himself. But what could she do? She had been claimed, to seek help elsewhere would create even more problems. On top of it all, she knew her father did not approve of her alpha. He had become indifferent to her alpha’s presence, and she could barely hold a conversation with him about her concerns and plans. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea that she had decided to stay with her father. But in all truth, she feared she would not be supported as she should be with her alpha. There she lay as she slept deeply, not realizing that she had been whimpering with discomfort. Barely had she noticed someone crawling into the bed with her. It wasn’t until she had been moved, and something was thrusting into her nearly always dripping heat–wanting, needing to be filled with her alpha’s seed. She stirred slightly, moaning softly as she welcomed the aching satisfaction she was receiving. “Babe, if you wanted to try again, you could have just asked,” she practically purred into the dark room.

nick hummed, knowing that she had yet to realize who was fucking her. “it’s okay baby, i’m going to take care of you,” he whispered, knowing once he’d thrust inside that she wouldn’t be able to stop him–wouldn’t want to stop him. his alpha instincts were telling him it didn’t matter that she was his daughter, just that she was an omega that needed to be helped. he pressed his hand against her spine, raking his nails lightly up her back as he started to press long, even thrusts into her. he moved slow, though something deep inside told him to fuck her hard and fast, the ability to control himself a sign of his experience and dominance as an alpha. it was more satisfying knowing her alpha couldn’t achieve this pace than it would be fuck her hard and fast. “good little girl.” the speed also made it possible for him to hold off coming or knotting immediately, wanting her to cum more than once first. his hand smoothed down her back until it could tangle in her long hair, tugging gently as he started fucking her harder, almost pulling all the way out to fuck back in.

For several minutes she drifted in and out of heavy exhaustion and sight awareness, only able to comprehend the relief she felt deep in her core. She moaned softly in reaction to the slow, controlled pace. Having never been fucked properly by her alpha, it felt incredible. It wasn’t until she heard the words: good little girl. She was suddenly ripped from her sleepy daze, recognizing the all too familiar voice. “D–dad,” she managed to mumble through the rippling pleasure. “What are you doing?” Though she questioned, she didn’t move to stop him. She had been craving such a fucking for so long, her nature wouldn’t allow her to stop him until she had been fully satisfied–which would come when he knotted. In that moment, they were just an alpha and omega doing what they were supposed to do. She should have known he wasn’t her alpha, for his length was much larger that her walls barely took all of him in. His slow, careful thrusts didn’t last long before he was slamming into her, pulling all the way out before thrusting in again. “Daddy,” she moaned, her mouth dropping open at the feeling of his fingers entangling in her hair and tugging her back softly. Her hand flew back to dig her fingers into his thigh, already feeling her walls tightening around his shaft.

“I’m fucking you, baby,” he groaned, admitting it without shame. nick’s cock barely fit, stretching her out nice and wide. from her moans and the fact that it took this much effort to open her up, her alpha evidentially was not doing enough for his daughter. they’d talk about that more after he’d bred her and knotted inside. not only did his failures as an alpha cause nick to hate him, but also his instinct to claim aubrielle as his own had been activated the moment she was claimed by someone else. “yes baby, you’re doing so well. cum on daddy’s cock,” he ordered, twisting her hair almost like a leash in his fist, using it for leverage to fuck her even harder than before. “you need me. that failure wasn’t designed for you. you deserve and need the best alpha. i’m going to give you a baby, my love.” he knew she was close when she reached back to hold onto him, his own hand, not tangled with her hair, grabbed it, lacing their fingers together as he pressed hers above her head on the bed. “you gotta cum baby, so daddy can cum too.”

“We–we shouldn’t be doing this,” she mumbled, barely able to move or adjust to the size of his length, which she was definitely not used to. She moaned as he twisted her hair back, the increased pace causing her to arch slightly backwards into his hand. His words sent visible shivers down her spine, the idea of her father breeding her releasing all the carnal desires within her. “Please,” she begged, “fill me up with your babies.” It was all she wanted, to fulfill her duty as a fertile, claimed omega. Since it had been a full year and she had not become pregnant once, she was growing desperate and she could feel her body becoming so too. She was supposed to carry her alpha’s babies, pass on their genes, and she was more than ready to do so. Her hand was scooped up, and pressed above her head into the mattress. She whimpered as she felt herself coming completely undone. What if she did become pregnant? Being fucked by an alpha that was not her own was dangerous–severely taboo, and on top of that the alpha was her father. Her own alpha would certainly be provoked to fight her father, because two alphas could not share an omega. Yet, she could not find herself to care as pleasure raked through her body, being coaxed to to her release. “Daddy–ah, I’m so close.” 

“you need me, baby. daddy’s gonna give you all his babies.” he rounded his thrusts slightly, hips dipping to try and hit his daughter’s g-spot. nicholis was completely lost to alpha instincts and knew, even after her heat ended, that he wasn’t going to let her go again. “aubrielle, such a good girl,” he growled, wolf directing to fuck her faster and harder. he wasn’t sure how much more either could handle but resisted cumming before she did. if there was one thing he was holding onto that his instincts couldn’t take away, it would be soothing his daughter’s pain. most of all, he wanted to take care of aubrielle. he let go of her hair so she could relax more and let his hand wander between her legs, finding her clit to rub against hectically as he grew closer and closer to knotting. he could already feel the base of his cock start to thicken, her walls catching on it every so often. “baby, daddy’s gonna knot,” he groaned, throwing his head back. 


	3. Elijiah /

Elijah’s tongue drags across his lower lip as she steps out of the tub, not bothering to hide the way his pupils dilate, and his gaze drags slowly across her dripping body. “I can appreciate beauty, even if said beauty is related to me.” He smirks, finally looking up when the towel fully envelops her. “Shame. I was just about to offer you a hand drying off.” 

“What would it entail?” He repeats, pretending to be thoughtful as he steps closer at her insistence. He stops very much in her personal space, his cock starting to harden in his pants despite how wrong he knows this is. “Mm… It would involve me rubbing you down.” He speaks, bringing his knuckles up to skim her exposed thigh.

Without another word, Elijah plucks open her towel and lets it fall to the floor. He doesn’t even pretend he’s going to use it; just starts running his hands against her skin, tilting his head so that he can start kissing down the slope of her neck. His teeth graze her skin, and as he presses her backwards towards the wall, he starts kissing down over the curve of her perfect breasts so that he can slide a tongue around her nipple.

She swears and he laughs, low and deep against her flesh. He wraps his lips around her nipple and sucks hard, grazing his teeth against the hardening peak before he continues lower. Because he wants to taste her. Wants to get his face between his sister’s thighs and make her shake, tremble for him and clutch at his hair like it’s her only lifeline. Pupils blown, he gets to his knees before her, still fully clothed as he looks up at her. “Hook your leg over my shoulder.” 

Elijah’s lips meet her hip bones as she speaks, and he slides his hands around to grip the globes of her ass, kneading the cheeks as he looks up at her. “Mm… You’re dripping, aren’t you? So naughty… getting this wet for your brother.” He purrs, his eyes locking on hers for only a moment before he leans forward to drag his tongue through her slick folds, across her clit. He moans instantly, the taste delicious in the most sinful way, and Elijah can’t help surging forward to

A moan got caught in her chest as she felt her brother’s tongue run along her folds, her hands tugging gently on his hair. “Oh fuck - “ she stated, a small chuckle escaping her as she looked down. He looked so good with her pussy on his mouth, and apparently, he liked the way she tasted, for the moan he let slip out didn’t go unnoticed, as it vibrated throughout her core. Whimpering, Scarlet began moving her hips against his mouth, bottom lip between her teeth. “That’s it Elijah, suck on my clit - God, your mouth feels fucking amazing.” She told him breathily, head tipping back slightly.

He ignores that voice in the voice in the back of his head that tells him this is wrong. That he shouldn’t have his face between his little sister’s thighs. Because, honestly, he doesn’t care; she tastes _divine_ , and he finds himself fast becoming addicted to her. Pupils blown, he looks up at her when she talks, sucking harder on her clit as a reward for her words as his fingers knead against the globes of her ass. “You taste so good--” He growls, voice low as he rolls her clit between his lips and delves his tongue back inside of her.


	4. Chapter 4

hayes opened the car door, sliding into the seat and giving the other a smile. “ thanks for picking me up, ” she sighed. “ my date totally ditched me for some sleazy redhead.

”fingers turning the gauge for the stereo’s volume down, his hand then moves to run through his hair. jack glances towards her and nods before directing his eyes back to the road, the relic of a truck moving back along the street. “told you he wasn’ good enough–,” turning his head, the male looks at her for a moment as he speaks, “maybe you shoul’ start listening to me more…” looking back towards the road, he taps his fingers against the wheel; hopefully if he acts distant enough as he talks to her, his words will be taken as brotherly rather than jealousy…

she buckled her seatbelt, the strap resting uncomfortably between her breasts. “yeah, i know you did. but i was hoping you’d be wrong, ” her legs spread as she placed her purse between them on the floor, but they stayed open slightly when she let her hands rest in her lap — she pulled down a bit on the bottom of her shorts, these ones were always riding up. “ maybe….but then again you seem to find something wrong with every guy i go out with. ” hayes’ tongue poked out to lick her lips, blue eyes looking at her brother.

“when am i ever wrong?” he keeps his eyes on the road, most of his concentration going towards  _ not _ letting his anger get the best of him in this situation. the feelings directed towards her were ones that had been lingering for years. granted, they did change from romantic to sexual– they still weren’t ones he wanted to have. braking at a stop light he glances over to her and does a quick once over before regretting that he did that in every single way. swallowing, he looks back in front of him and begins to drive before speaking, “you’ve got bad taste, what can i say? no– boys here are just, well  _ boys _ .”

“ there’s a first time for everything, ” she teased, sticking her tongue out at him. hayes couldn’t help but get a strange feeling about her brother — he was acting very….standoff-ish  _**? ** _ distant. it was confusing her. when they got to the stop light she kicked her shoes off, bringing her feet up and resting them on the dashboard. and to think, she shaved her legs just to be ditched. “ i do not, you’re just knit-picky, ” she said, using her fingertips to trace circles and swirls over the bare skin of her thighs. “ is everything ok  _**? ** _ you seem kind of….weird. ”


	5. Kate/Xavier

katie wanted nothing more than to squirt for him. hell, she wanted to do anything for him. she wanted to please him and make him happy. the young girl let out a whimper, the walls of her pussy squeezing his cock at the slap to her ass. “i’m gonna try my hardest to squirt for you, daddy. i want to so bad.” she was so glad they were home alone because of how loud they were. the sound of his bed squeaking with each bounce and the slamming of his headboard against the wall, would have had their parents running up to his room, and they would have had the surprise of their lives. “oh daddy, i’d wanting nothing more than to be at school and have your cum deep inside me. i don’t care if it’s dripping down my legs.” the thought of him at her school, fucking her in the bathroom aroused her even more. she was sopping wet at this point, the sloshing sound of his dick pushing in and out of her cunt filled the room. “yes, it’s all yours! my cunt is only yours.” her moans just got louder and louder as he rubbed furiously at her clit, feeling her orgasm starting to built up in the pit of her stomach. “f-fuck, daddy.. oh god, they’ll think i’m a dirty whore for fucking my brother..” 

‘’baby girl, it isn’t a matter of trying. you’re gonna squirt for me, and if you won’t be squirting the first time you’ll reach your high, you’ll try the second time. third time, fourth time, fifth time.’’ xavier murmured, because whether she was gonna squirt for him or not wasn’t a question. not in his books, at least. he brought one of his hands to her hips, roughly pushing her down on his cock whenever she bounced up so the force against that sweet spot inside of her would intensify. ‘’such a dirty little whore, katie, who would’ve thought, hm? bouncing up and down your brother’s cock like it’s the last thing you’ll do and talking about him filling you up to the hilt, not caring the world might see, not caring about what the consequences may be of being filled up like that. do you like the risk, love? is that it?’’ he questioned tauntingly, still rubbing her clit at an almost inhuman pace as he took his other hand off her hip again and brought it to her neck, pulling her face closer to his. ‘’you’re all mine now, princess. not just your cunt, all of you is mine. don’t you dare to forget that.’’ he whispered against her lips before pressing them against hers once again, only kissing her for a couple of seconds before he took her lower lip between his teeth, pulling on it before moving his face away from hers completely. ‘’but you are my dirty little whore, love, you can’t lie to people, now can you? so tell them how proud you are to be my little whore, you can even show them your pretty little cunt if you’re full with my cum or if you’re plugged up and tell them it’s all for me.’’ xavier commented, his hand sliding down from her neck to her breasts, taking one of her nipples and twisting it between his fingers. ‘’go on, baby girl, squirt for me. show me what a good girl you are, drown me beneath your juices.’’ 


	6. Chapter 6

there’s cheers erupting from the crowd that’s surrounding the row of girl’s and those competing in the contest. “i think i got a winner over here.” the female calls out with a laugh as she forces yet another squirting orgasm from the girl kneeling in front of her. the competition was simple, whichever person could make their girl squirt the most got to keep the pledge as their pet, and the winning girl was one step closer to making the cut. so far there was a puddle of squirt pooling on the floor beneath the female who was hoping to make it within the prestigious organization, and no doubt this had to be utterly humiliating for them. of course that was the whole point, and with fingers being roughly shoved back into their cunt it was only going to get worse for them. 

ryot wanted to be in the sorority more than she could put into words. and while she had no idea what to expect for hazing, this definitely wasn’t it. however, she didn’t argue it as fingers are pumping in and out of her pussy and she’s squirting for the third time already. people are staring at them as they’re in some sort of competition with each other. it was humiliating, but she squirted so easily so it’s not shocking that she’s squirting so much. she pressed her face against the ground to hide her face as she practically screamed out as fingers were shoved inside of her pussy again. she already had three fingers inside of her.


	7. Chapter 7

Why on earth his parents had ever thought it’d be a good idea to settle on one car to help Callie move to college, was absolutely beyond Felix. Last road trip as a family for a while, they’d said, despite packing the car full with boxes and shit that his sister would need, making it an almost impossibly tight fit in the backseat as Callie was forced to sit on his lap. She was as light as a feather, he had nothing against that part, but what he didn’t appreciate much was the angle of which she was positioned. Every bump in the road had her ass pressing against his crotch, and well, he was only human after all, and his body reacted accordingly to the friction. Fuck. He could only hope she wouldn’t notice as he slowly grew hard with each bump in the road

This was honestly ridiculous. If their parents so insisted on only taking on vehicle, what the fuck was wrong with getting a damn u-haul? Having to sit in her brother’s lap was fine for a while, but after an hour or so, Callie was starting to get... Well, distracted. As each fucking bump on the road had her ass pressing some place it shouldn’t have, she couldn’t help but think that maybe they should have sat in a different position. Especially considering the ache that was slowly growing between her legs and-- No, fuck, that was bad. Yet Callie could have swore that Felix was-- She slowly turned her head to look at him, eyebrows raising slightly. “Getting uncomfortable?” she asks in a whisper, low enough that only her brother would be able to hear.

Felix tried desperately to think of things that would instantly kill his growing boner but every time he seemed to think he had it, the car would go over another bump in the road and her ass would be pressing against his cock once more. It was impossible, honestly. Perhaps he could get her to shift her weight off of his crotch, though he wasn’t sure that would make her even more uncomfortable. It was, still, an impossibly tight fit in the backseat. Her words had his gaze lifting, nonchalance painted on his face as he gave a shrug. “It’s whatever,” he muttered, his hand moving to her waist to try to lift her off of his cock, to try to shift her ever so slightly.

The way he plays at nonchalance nearly has Callie feeling embarrassed, honestly. Just because her brain had gone off to the darkest place and gotten aroused by having her ass pressed against his crotch, didn’t mean his cock clearly getting hard had anything to do with actual attraction. Just natural biological reaction or some bullshit like that. Right. “Is it whatever, though?” she breathes out, thwarting his attempt to get her off his crotch and instead pushing her ass down against him with more purpose now. Okay, not the right thing to do, but it was like her body had a mind of its own at this point. Callie turns forward, shrugging slightly. “Well, if you’re not uncomfortable, then I guess I’ll stay right here,” she muses, rolling her hips down again.

What the fuck was she doing? A groan wants to escape him when she pushes her ass down against him but he swallows it back, clearing his throat instead in a desperate attempt to stop himself from drawing attention to them. There was no denying that that was entirely on purpose, the road as smooth as silk ahead of them. “Callie,” he warns, voice low as his grip on her waist tightens, though he makes no move to try to get her to shift her position, instead his hands seem to encourage her to roll her hips down against his hardening cock. Perhaps he could pretend it wasn’t his half sister, and instead some chick he’d fucked recently.

Her eyes move up to what little she can see of their parents in the front seat, an amused smirk tugging at her lips when Felix’s grip on her waist tightens. But rather than try to get her off of his lap or into a different position, her brother is just encouraging the movement now. Callie bites down on her lower lip, the arousal between her legs only growing with each roll of her hips. She lets her head fall back against his shoulder, a soft hum falling from her lips. Turning her head to let her lips graze against his ear, she murmurs a soft “It’s really too bad I don’t have panties on underneath this sundress, huh?”

With the radio playing up front, her mom happily singing along, they were blissfully unaware of what was going on in the backseat – not that they’d have much of a clue anyway, with the boxes piled in the car keeping them well hidden. It’s hard to try to focus on any other girl when it’s Callie who’s in his lap, grinding down against his hard cock and encouraging whatever the fuck was happening here. She was gorgeous, he’d be an idiot not to see that, but it was still so wrong, wasn’t it? Fuck it. Wrong was fun, anyway. Her words have him swallowing back another groan, one hand moving from her hip down to her thigh. He doesn’t say anything, merely let’s his fingers slip under the fabric of her sundress and between her legs to check if she was telling the truth. The feeling of her smooth folds beneath his fingertips has him inhaling sharply, cock twitching in the confines of his pants as he pulls his hand back once more. “Didn’t take you for such a dirty girl, Cal,” he mumbles, hand back on her hip to continue pressing her down against him

It was like they had their own little world in that backseat, though Callie knew they had to keep quiet either way. Even if some PG-13 grinding was all they got up to, though she was starting to realize she desperately wanted more than that. As fucked up as that was. A soft gasp falls from her lips as Felix’s fingers slide along her wet folds briefly, eyes fluttering shut. She nearly groans in protest when he pulls his hand away so soon. Callie shifts the angle of her hips to try and feel his growing bulge against her cunt with the next roll of her hips, nearly whimpering at his words. “It’s hot outside,” she explains pathetically, knowing that’s a bullshit reason not to wear panties, but whatever. “Your cock need more yet, or...?”

His cock was almost painfully hard by now, the tight confines of his pants doing him absolutely zero favors. At the same time, he wasn’t sure how far he dared go as long as they were stuck in the car. Granted, their parents couldn’t really see anything, but was it worth the risk? Swallowing thickly, it took him but a few seconds to come to the conclusion that yes, it was worth the risk. “Hot outside, okay,” he mumbled in response, a chuckle following his words. One hand slips beneath her and he’s making quick work of getting his pants undone enough to pull his aching cock free, though he’s not ready to push it inside her just yet despite knowing from his simple touch that she was wet and ready. No, instead he uses his grip on her hips to pull her down against him, his hips pressing up against her, her wet folds sliding along the length of him with each roll of her hips. “Does your pussy?” he answers, turning the question back around on her instead.

“Mhmm. Nothing like being able to feel the breeze on your pussy on a hot summer’s day,” she continues even if it’s absolute bullshit, a smirk tugging at her lips. Well, sort of bullshit. Did any girl ever actually wear panties underneath a sundress? Or any dress? Suddenly feeling his bare cock sliding along her wet cunt has a soft gasp escaping Callie again, biting down on her lip to keep in the moan that nearly escapes. Shit, he was big. For a moment, she tries to talk herself out of this, reminding herself that it’s her half-brother’s thick cock gliding along her folds and-- Fuck, no, that just made her want it more. “Mmm, yeah,” she admits softly, though she continues to move her hips the same way for now, honestly wanting to see how badly Felix wants it.

At this point, Felix didn’t even care that it was his half sister that was talking so fucking dirty to him, or that it was her wet cunt that was sliding along the length of his cock. His arousal was just too far gone for him to care about anything other than the need to get his dick wet, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait. “Bet you’re real fucking tight,” he turns his head, whispering the dirty words into her ear as his hands on her hips lift her up just enough for him to be able to line himself up at her entrance. “Bet none of those high school boys you’ve fucked even come close to my big cock, hm?” he continues, teeth nipping at her earlobe as he pushes himself up inside her at the next bump in the road, his hands on her waist pulling her down on his cock until he’s all the way buried deep inside her.

She needed his cock inside her, and quick. While she certainly wasn’t a virgin by any means, Callie wasn’t sure that any of the guys she’d been with thus far had caused this kind of arousal from her, this level of need and desire. Feeling Felix’s breath against her ear has her eyes fluttering shut, breath catching in her throat at the utter filth of all of this. God, it was so fucking good. “Mmm, only one way for you to find out,” she breaths out in response. When Felix’s cock pushes inside her so abruptly at the next bump, a sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan escapes her, and Callie has to quickly clap her hand over her mouth before their parents hear it. Fuck, he was thick, there was no mistaking that with how he was buried all the way inside her. She spreads her legs out further, setting her feet on the floor to help give her leverage as she lifts her hips and rolls them back down around his cock. 

This whole situation really shouldn’t have been as arousing as it was; their parents in the front, blissfully unaware of the absolutely filthy things that were going on in the backseat. But perhaps that was exactly why it had him so painfully hard. He’d always enjoyed a bit of exhibitionism, certainly no stranger to public sex at all, but this just took it to a whole new level, one he was sure he’d never beat again. “Fuck,” he breathes out, swallowing back a groan at the feeling of her almost impossibly tight walls around his hard cock. It would be hard to keep himself quiet, way too fucking hard, and they couldn’t exactly move the way Felix wished they could either, but this was better than nothing. So much better. “Good girl,” he whispers, his hands on her hips guiding her down against him. “Soaking wet for your brother, aren’t you? Dirty, dirty girl.”

Young as she was, sneaking around was basically her forte at this point. Trying to get in sex in even when her parents were only a room away was basically a summary of her sex life at this point. Yet this... This was far better than anything she’d done before, fucked up as it was. Hell, the fucked up part was mostly why Callie was so aroused to begin with. Once she’s sure she can actually keep quiet, she lets her hand fall away from her mouth and she lets her head fall back against Felix’s shoulder again. “Mmm, you’re the one that’s hard as a rock for your baby sister,” she breathes out, rolling her hips down firmly as if to punctuate her words. “Been thinking about me, have you?” Callie jokes, turning her head slightly to be able to glance up at him.

How could something so simple feel so incredible? Felix was an impatient man when it came to getting his dick wet, and he liked it fast and rough, and he liked to be the one setting the pace. And yet this, this slow pace of theirs, carefully just moving their hips as to not get caught in the act, felt better than anything he could remember. Maybe it was because she was so fucking tight, or because there was an actual, real connection with Callie, but whatever it was, he wanted more of it. So much more. “You’re not so good at sneaking around as you’d like to think, Cal,” he responds with a smirk, punctuating his words with a thrust of his hips at the next bump in the road, his arms wrapping around her waist. “I’ve heard everything, seen some things, too,” he turns his head and whispers into her ear. “You sound gorgeous when you cum, I’d kill to see that face of yours twisted in pleasure.”

She was so used to needing to rush, honestly. And while that urge still revved inside her considering their risk to be caught, Callie also knew they had hours of this car ride still. Add on how fucking big and thick he was... For the first time in her life, she was desperate to savour every single second of this. But Felix’s words have her sputtering softly, eyebrows drawing together as if she didn’t know that she had intentionally tried to get caught (by him) on more than one occasion. “Wh-what are you talking about?” she asks, trying to play it off innocently. But she has to bite back a groan when he fucks into her at the next bump, squeezing her eyes shut. Callie’s breathing is already heavy, letting out a soft moan at his whispered words. “Hmm, who is the dirty one now?” she asks breathily. “And who knows, maybe you’ll be in a position to actually witness it after we get to a rest stop.” 

That innocent game of hers had a chuckle slipping past his lips, not believing for a second that she’d been unaware of all the things she’d done. Granted, it had been subtle, very subtle, but Felix had caught onto every single little thing and though it had absolutely infuriated him that some worthless fuck had fucked her, the thought of his baby sister getting off had been enough to get him off several times before. “What am I talking about?” he asks, his teeth nipping at her earlobe as his arms tighten around her waist, his hips pushing up ever so slightly to meet the movement of her hips. “Your soaked panties left on the bathroom floor, makes a man hungry for a proper taste,” he damn near growls in her ear, covering it up with a cough as he turns his head in the other direction, trying not to draw attention to them. “Maybe? No, no, I’m going to see it.”

Obviously none of that shit had been innocent. Fucked as it was, hearing her brother having sex had been her own sexual awakening, and ever since, Callie had been hellbent on trying to get him to feel the same way about her. She hoped that all of this meant he had taken notice of all those things: her fucking boys in not-so-subtle places when only he was home, leaving her wet panties in their shared bathroom, and more. The latter of which Felix growls into her ear about only seconds after she recalls it, causing a smirk to spread over her lips. Something about that growl also has a shudder running down her spine, rolling her hips down rather firmly as if to cover it up. “You stole my panties?” she asks uselessly, knowing the innocence wasn’t fooling anyone in this backseat. Callie hums thoughtfully. “Well, you can’t really see my face right now, so I suppose I’ll have to straddle you after a rest stop, hmm?”

She needed his cock inside her, and quick. While she certainly wasn’t a virgin by any means, Callie wasn’t sure that any of the guys she’d been with thus far had caused this kind of arousal from her, this level of need and desire. Feeling Felix’s breath against her ear has her eyes fluttering shut, breath catching in her throat at the utter filth of all of this. God, it was so fucking good. “Mmm, only one way for you to find out,” she breaths out in response. When Felix’s cock pushes inside her so abruptly at the next bump, a sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan escapes her, and Callie has to quickly clap her hand over her mouth before their parents hear it. Fuck, he was thick, there was no mistaking that with how he was buried all the way inside her. She spreads her legs out further, setting her feet on the floor to help give her leverage as she lifts her hips and rolls them back down around his cock.


	8. Chapter 8

It had turned into quite the day for Gabriel. He had no problem handling confessions—that wasn’t the issue. Truth be told, personally getting to help people through their issues and reconnect them with God was one of the best parts of what he did. Sure, it could be a heavy burden, but he enjoyed it all the same. No, the problem today was the sheer volume of people that had come through the church. By the time night rolled around, he was exhausted, about to leave the confessional booth when he heard yet another person enter on the other side. Sitting back with a sigh, Gabriel lets his hands fall back into his lap. “What can I help you with today?” he asks softly.

Confessing her sins was still fairly new to her, after all, she’d been a good girl her entire life but lately, the universe had really been testing her and she’d succumbed to things that felt good in the moment, but made her feel terrible and disconnected from her faith the second it was over. That’s why she found herself at the church, fairly late at night, knowing her brother was working but having to get it out of her system anyway. Closing the door to the confessional booth and sitting down, his voice filled her with comfort before she spoke up, “forgive me, father, for I have sinned.” Swallowing thickly, she keeps her gaze ahead of her, hands locked in her lap. “Today, I let a boy touch me in places that are pure and saved for my husband and for God, and I don’t know how to deal with it.”

He recognized that voice immediately. The sound of his little sister had Gabriel relaxing in his seat, glad that what would hopefully be his last confession of the day was someone he was more than familiar with. Waiting attentively for her to go on, his jaw clenches as she speaks of letting another boy touch her. No, he thought to himself, shaking his head slightly. Lottie was always so good; she was his good girl, so pure and so devoted. Clearly she had strayed from that path, and Gabriel found himself disappointed as a result. Every inch of him wanted to chastise her for it, but there would be time for that later when he inspected her. “And this sin: how did it make you feel? To know you’ve betrayed God’s wishes this way?” He could practically feel her folds against his fingers just thinking about it, so warm and tight… Gabriel forces himself to sit up straighter before his mind gets carried away.

Lottie held her breath as soon as the confession fell from her lips, waiting anxiously for what Gabriel was about to say. He was the only one she trusted with something like this, even if it pained her to reveal to him that she’d not only sinned, but had done so with a boy. Releasing the breath she’d been holding, she let's her eyes slip shut as her brother talks, ignoring the ache she felt in her chest at betraying God’s wishes this way, like he worded it. “It made me feel good at the time, Father,” she admits, opening her eyes once more to look down at her hands where they rested clasped together in her lap. “I believe I even let myself stray so far off God’s path that I think I may have orgasmed.” There’s a heat that quickly rises in her cheeks as she admits these dirty things, hoping he could help her deal with absolving her sins. “But now I feel terrible, I know God didn’t want that for me.”

This was undoubtably new territory. Lottie had come to him many times before to confess her sin of playing with herself, but never had it involved anyone else before. No one but him, anyway. While he knew he was taking advantage of his position as her brother and as a member of the church, Gabriel couldn’t help himself at this point. He knew it was for her own good, to ensure that she remained pure, to belong to no one but God and the church. He tuts softly at her words, shaking his head. But what she admits next surprises him, and brings up a flare of anger inside him. “Lottie, I’m disappointed in your sins,” he starts, sighing heavily. “Are you sure you’re telling me the truth? Is that all you did with this boy?”

The last thing she ever wanted was to disappoint Gabriel and in confessing this to him, she felt like she’d done just that. She was supposed to remain pure, until she married the man that God sent down her path, but she’d already given into temptation and ruined that. “I’m sorry, Father, please forgive me,” she speaks softly, voice barely above a whisper as guilt and shame washes over her. God, how she wished she could just undo the last couple of hours and be the pure woman her brother knew her as. His question has her finally turning her gaze to the little screen that divided the two booths, her eyes widening. “Father, I-- I would never lie to you,” she’s quick to respond, shaking her head. “He just touched me with his fingers, I’m still pure inside.”

He could practically hear the guilt and shame in her voice, and Gabriel softens slightly as a result. His baby sister always meant well, always desired to stay on God’s intended path. Even when she went astray as she had now, she always found her way back. But that didn’t mean he had to be sure of her purity, of her devotion to God. “I’m afraid your word isn’t good enough,” he settles on, reaching up to slide open the small dividing window between the two booths. Gabriel raises his eyebrows as he meets her gaze, shaking his head slightly. “Come here,” he instructs, gesturing over to his booth. “Let me check if you remain as pure as you claim.” He had to ignore the way his entire body jolted with excitement at the mere idea.

Even more guilt fills her when he tells her her word isn’t enough. Had she really strayed so far from her chosen path that her own brother didn’t believe her anymore? She felt genuinely bad, desperately hoping there was a way to fix this with him and with God. A nod is given as he instructs her to join him in his booth and she stands up, leaving her own and slipping inside his. She couldn’t ignore how the thought of an inspection, one she knew well enough by now, excited her some but the shame still weighed heavily on her shoulders. “I promise I am, Father,” she nods, moving over to take a seat on one of his thighs, her legs settling between his and one arm settling around his shoulders. “I promise, I’m pure.”

Watching Lottie as she comes into his booth, he can’t help the way he lets his eyes sweep over her. Such a pretty little thing, so beautiful and innocent looking. She always looked the part of purity, but the second his fingers had first smoothed over her silky thighs, he understood the temptation for sin. Wasn’t that exactly what he was doing anyway? He told himself it was for the greater good, for the good of her relationship with God. But… He couldn’t even properly finish that thought, distracted by her in his lap. “We’ll see, my sweet girl,” Gabriel whispers, offering her a loving smile. Arm wrapping around her waist, he lets his hand slide up the inside of her thigh, hooking into the waistband of her panties. He lifts her with ease as he slides them down her legs, dropping them before his hand quickly returns between her thighs. Gabriel’s touch is light as his fingers slide along her folds, almost swearing he feels a bit of wetness there as two fingers circle her clit and then push inside her warmth.

This wasn’t something she was supposed to enjoy, she was well aware of that. This was just a way for her to show Gabriel that she wasn’t lying, that she was as pure as she’d been the last time he had checked her. Even if a boy had touched her in a way that was sinful, she was still pure inside, she just needed him to know it, too. But a sick part of her did enjoy it, did enjoy his skillful fingers as they inspected her cunt, or the way his hands would slide over her soft skin. It was almost far too easy to get lost in the pleasure of it all, when it shouldn’t have been anything like that. The smile on his lips brings comfort to her and she helps lift her hips when he pulls her panties down, her heart racing in her chest as she settles back on his thigh. There’s a heat settled low in her stomach, one she tries to ignore as his hand moves up her thigh and finally allows his fingers to slide along her folds. She has to bite back a moan when they circle her clit before pushing inside her, trying to remain as neutral as she can, but she can’t help the way her hand grips his shirt where it rests on his shoulder. “See?” she breathes out shakily, looking at him. “I wasn’t lying.”

He didn’t enjoy this. No, of course he didn’t; he couldn’t. He was simply doing his duty as one of God’s humble servants, ensuring one of his beautiful creations had stayed on a path of purity. Right, that’s totally what this was. It had nothing to do with Gabriel wanting to be buried deep inside Lottie himself, settling for his fingers being inside her since he knew he would never have it. Well, maybe not before. The second her panties were off, he had a feeling he could if he played his cards right. His eyes are glued to her face as he starts to inspect her, fingers pushing as deep into her as they’ll go. “You weren’t, my sweet girl,” he muses softly, slowly moving his fingers out of her and adding a third as he pushes them back into her warm cunt. Just to be thorough, you know. Gabriel lets his thumb press against her clit, completely unnecessary except for the simple fact that he wanted to watch her squirm. Fuck, he was starting to grow hard from this alone, imaging what it would be like to enjoy her thoroughly. “Well, Lottie. You’ve still betrayed God and his wishes for you,” he explains, letting his fingers remain deep inside her as he speaks, thumb rubbing lazy circles on her bundle of nerves. He quirks an eyebrow as he gazes up at her, trying to keep his smirk at bay. “And I think you know exactly how you can ask for his forgiveness.”

Gabriel’s fingers felt incredible inside her as they push into her as deep as he can and she’s unable to help the gasp that escapes her as he starts moving his fingers, not wasting anytime in adding a third. Her walls stretched around him and her breathing grew heavy as she tried to contain herself, tried to tell herself that this wasn’t supposed to be enjoyable, no matter how good his fingers felt inside her. But it was impossible to hide the fact when his thumb pressed against her clit and a whimper escaped her, the grip on his shirt tightening. That wasn’t part of the inspection, was it? “I’m so sorry,” she whimpers out, her chest heaving as his thumb rubs circles on her clit and she knows he can feel how quickly she’s growing wet from his touch. The boy’s touch earlier today hadn’t felt nearly as good as this, and this wasn’t supposed to be something pleasurable. God, she was conflicted. “How?” she breathes out, swallowing a moan that threatened to escape her as she pushes her hips against his hand.

She wasn’t supposed to be feeling pleasure, that much was true. But this wasn’t pleasurable, was it? This was just showing her what was allowed, how only those who could help mend her relationship with God could have her like this—be it her husband in the future or someone like himself now. Yet Gabriel can feel how tightly she’s gripping at her shirt, feeling how wet she is around her fingers, and he knows that everything he’s thinking is absolute bullshit. He wants her to feel pleasure, but he only wants Lottie to feel it because of him. His pants are far too uncomfortable at this point, so hard that he’s not sure how much longer of this teasing “inspection” he’s going to be able to take. Gabriel thrusts his fingers in and out of her a few more time before he pulls his hands from her entirely, moving to grab at her hips instead. “Well,” he starts, lifting Lottie and moving to sit her down on his aching bulge. “I think you know, my sweet girl. How can you show God you’re pure and full of nothing but love for him?”

Lottie was, admittedly, enjoying this a little too much. The way his fingers stretched her so deliciously and his thumb pressed against her clit had her desperately wanting to ask him to continue doing just that, until she got the release she was quickly beginning to crave. But then he suddenly pulls his fingers out of her and she can’t help the whimpered ‘no’ that escapes her lips, clearly giving away how she felt about this. She has no time to apologize for it, though, his hands on her hips guiding her to straddle him instead and she gasps when she feels his bulge pressed against her core. A shaky breath escapes her as she moves her hands up to rest on his shoulders, not once turning her gaze away from his as a sweet smile eventually tugs at her lips. “By showing my devotion to his servants, of course,” she answers, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She tries pressing her hips down against him, the feeling of his hardened bulge pressed against her wet cunt enough to pull a soft, quiet moan from her. “And I’m devoted to you, Father.”

She was clearly enjoying this; he wasn’t oblivious to that fact. Especially at her soft, seemingly unintended protest at the removal of his fingers. God, she was such a sinful little thing. Definitely needed to show her devotion to God in the only real way she could in this situation. That gasp of hers nearly has Gabriel smirking, but he tries his best to maintain his composure despite being achingly hard in his pants. Keeping a tight hold on her hips, he can’t tear his eyes away from her as she presses down against his bulge. Sucking in a sharp breath, he nods his head at her words. “Precisely, my dear,” he murmurs lowly, letting his hands pull up the material of her dress now. That moan of hers was so tantalizing, and Gabriel’s cock twitched with excitement in his pants. “I think it’s time you show me your devotion then,” he suggests lowly, pushing his hips up to rub against her core once again.

As much as this was about finding a way for him and for God to forgive her for her sinful ways, she couldn’t deny that she was starting to want this for herself, too. She wanted to enjoy this, wanted to enjoy her brother and what he could give her, and she wasn’t about to let herself feel ashamed because of it. She’d just hide it between her great devotion to God, of course. She nods slowly, her hands slowly moving down his chest and stomach before reaching his pants, fighting another moan as he pushes his hips up against her. She keeps his gaze on him, unable to hide the desire in her eyes as her hands unbuckle his pants, pushing them down enough to free his cock. She briefly glances down, a whimper escaping her at the sight of his hard cock but she doesn’t hesitate for a second, her hands returning to his shoulders as she lifts her hips before lowering herself down onto his length. Slowly, she takes every inch of him, fighting the moans that threatened to escape her as he stretched her out.

This wouldn’t be the first time they had crossed this line — if he was being blunt about what it was —, and Gabriel was sure that it wouldn’t be the last either. Clearly, they were both all for sinning in this fashion. He could put whatever spin he wanted on it, but it was evident that they were both just fucked. Both enjoyed the sex with each other. The desire in her eyes has him sure that they both feel the same about that, and Gabriel doesn’t bother hiding the lust in his own gaze now. He feels slightly relieved as his cock is freed, but he waits anxiously for what was next. A low groan falls from his lips as Lottie lowers her cunt around him, having forgotten how god damn tight she felt around him. “Good girl,” he murmurs lowly, squeezing her hips once she’s bottomed out. “You’re God’s good girl,” Gabriel mumbles, dipping his head to press his lips against her neck, bucking his hips up into her. “Now enjoy it,” he whispers softly, nipping at her skin.

She could tell herself, and everyone else, that she was saving herself for marriage, saving herself for that one perfect man that she was sure God would send her way, but it was all bullshit. Lottie had always been a little too eager around Gabriel, eager to devote herself to him (and to God) and in doing so, giving up the one thing she’d promised she’d hold onto until marriage. She had no regrets, though. If anything, she could try telling herself that this was God’s will, pleasing one of his servants. “Am I your good girl?” she finds herself asking, one of her hands settling on the back of his neck and playing with his hair there as she slowly starts moving her hips, unable to help the gasp that escaped her when he bucked his hips up. Fuck, she’d forgotten how big he felt inside her, the stretch of his fingers nothing compared to this. The last three words were exactly what she needed to hear and she relaxes her body, finally allowing herself to really enjoy this as she sets a steady pace with her hips, soft moans falling from her lips. “You feel so good, Gabriel,” she breathes out, tilting her head to give him better access to her neck.


	9. Chapter 9

Things certainly had changed around the house ever since Willow’s mom had passed. It had been a few years since already, and she and her father were clearly moving on as best they could. She certainly wasn’t a fan of her new step-mother but if she made her father happy, then Willow wasn’t going to be one to protest. But Joseph’s wedding had only been a handful of weeks ago, and he seemed miserable. That wasn’t exactly on her mind as they both lay out by the pool, Willow lounging in a bikini that didn’t hide much. Thank fuck her step-mother was out of town for the weekend, seemingly taking most of the negative energy in the house with her. A content sigh fell from her lips as she relaxed on her lounge chair, catching her father staring at her out of the corner of her eye. Willow raises an eyebrow as she turns her head to look at him, laughing slightly. “What? Never seen me in a bikini before?” she jokes lightly.

The months leading up to the wedding and the week that followed had been absolutely incredible; sex multiple times a day and he’d never felt more satisfied in his life, but then it had faded, and it had faded quickly. From multiple times a day to maybe twice a week, and now, nothing for weeks. He knew sex wasn’t the end all, be all, but he was a man with needs and those needs could not be met just by jerking it in the shower or while his wife slept soundly next to him. It certainly didn’t help either that his daughter had grown into a beautiful woman, curves in all the right places, and looks that she certainly got from her mother, not him. Lounging out by the pool, he couldn’t help the way his gaze seemed unable to move away from her. The bikini wasn’t exactly inappropriate in any way, but it showed off her body in just the right way, and it was messing with his mind. He swore he could catch her her hardened nipples beneath the fabric, or the outlines of her folds if he looked long enough -- but her voice suddenly pulled him from his thoughts. Clearing his throat, he turned his gaze forward, noticing the bulge that was quickly growing in his boxers. “You just look so much like your mother, s’all,” he shrugged, covering the bulge with the book he’d been reading before getting distracted by Willow, cursing himself for letting his body react the way it was to her.

People told her often that she resembled her mother quite a lot. And Willow was more than glad to take the compliment – her mother had been an absolutely beautiful woman. To even take after her a small amount would be amazing, let alone an honour. So that comment from her father had her raising her eyebrows slightly, a brief smirk tugging at her lips. It was impossible not to notice the way Joseph covered his crotch with his book quickly, shaking her head. Willow reached over and grabbed the book before he could stop her, smirk only growing wider as she saw the tent of his boxers. “And that makes you hard, does it?” she teased, setting the book aside on the far side of her so he couldn’t get it. She sat up, legs swinging over the side of the lounge chair as she turned to face him. Her legs spread slightly, but Willow told herself that wasn’t intentional. “Is Amy not giving you anymore? And now even the sight of your daughter makes you hard? Do you want to see more?” she continued her teasing, reaching behind her back as if to untie her bikini top.

He would have been perfectly happy lounging around the rest of the day, forgetting entirely about his daughter catching him staring at her, but it didn’t seem like Willow could forget it quite so easily. The book was snatched right out of his lap, exposing the outline of his hard cock through the fabric of his boxers, her words grabbing his attention immediately. He turned his head to look at her once more, speechless for once in his life. He couldn’t help the way his gaze moved over her body as she sat up, though, his traveling down her body as she parted her legs ever so slightly, his cock twitching in his boxers. “That’s a conversation for Amy and I to have, it’s not appropriate for us to talk about this,” he shook his head, almost wanting to stop her from taking off her bikini top, but he found himself instead shrugging. “I know how women feel about tan lines, go right ahead, sweetie,” he gestured toward her, shifting ever so slightly in his seat, his other hand covering his dick now. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” he added, though that had been many years earlier, and in far more appropriate and innocent situations, none that had any comparability to this. Especially not when his daughter, now a stunning woman, too often filled his mind with dirty thoughts.

God, he was really hard, wasn’t he? Clearly her step-mother hadn’t been keeping the magic alive much already if the mere sight of Willow had him this hard. It brought a sense of pride to her, honestly, even if this was her father. Not that giving him what he needed would be the worst thing… She swallowed thickly as that thought invaded her mind, shooting straight down between her legs. Willow rolls her eyes at his retort, legs instinctively spreading a bit more. No matter that she was starting to grow a bit wet at the prospect, but he wouldn’t be able to tell looking down between her legs. Not yet, anyway. Scoffing, the blonde shakes her head. As if giving her a bath when she was seven was the same as seeing her figure now that she had breasts, curves, and a perfectly waxed pussy to go with it all. “Not the same, and you know it, Daddy,” she reminds him, shrugging slightly. But that brief conversation had her feeling needy, and she had to deal with it before it got out of hand and embarrassed her in turn. She hands Joseph his book back with a shrug, standing up now. Willow unties her bikini top and lets it fall without care, giving him a nice look at her breasts before she turns toward the pool. “Enjoy your book, I’m going to swim for a bit,” she announces, grabbing a pool noodle as she goes toward the stairs and down into the water. She has the noodle looped between her legs to “support” her in the water, leaning back in the guise of relaxing in the cool water. Her hips are quick to grind down against the styrofoam, the friction against her covered cunt making her feel a bit more at ease, biting down on her lower lip.

Hearing her call him ‘daddy’ suddenly had an entirely different effect on him, shooting straight down his cock and he had to clear his throat before he said anything that he’d regret. It was bad enough already that she’d caught his hard cock, he really didn’t need to make it more weird by telling her that the word ‘daddy’ suddenly held a different meaning in his head. He took the book from her and was about to open it back up when she untied her bikini top and let it fall to the ground, not bothering to hide her breasts or turn away from him. Could anyone really blame him for suddenly staring? She really did have the perfect fucking body, didn’t she? Perky breasts, hard nipples, hands itching to reach out and touch her, his hard cock twitching and aching for attention in his boxers. He put his book aside, no point in pretending like he was actually reading it, his gaze following Willow as she went into the water. The pool noodle was positioned perfectly between her legs, and he could swear he saw her grinding down against it, making him curse under his breath. Getting up from his lounge chair, he headed towards the stairs too before joining her in the water. He was no longer thinking with his head, his dick practically pulling him in the direction of the tight body that almost seemed willing, his blue balls out of this world. He swam up behind her, hand pulling the pool noodle away before his hands grabbed onto her waist, pulling her back against him in the water. “It’s almost like you’re doing whatever you can to make it known that you want this,” he whispered into her ear, letting his hips push up against her ass, making her feel how hard she’d made him, paying no thought to the fact that this was his daughter. None of that mattered now. “Feel how hard you make daddy, hm? Bet you’d feel so fucking tight around my cock, princess.”

It was ridiculous to think anyone watching her would believe that pool noodle was there to support her as she relaxed. They had plenty of other things to lay on for that purpose, a noodle was hardly much help. That fact didn’t bother Willow much as she continued to grind down against it, eyes closed as she lay back slightly, mind overwhelmed with thoughts of her father’s cock. She was so fixated on the pleasure between her legs that she nearly jumped out of her own skin when the noodle was pulled out from between her legs. A gasp fell from Willow’s lips as he pulled her back against him, the hardness of his cock evident against her ass. “Well, you weren’t going to admit you want it,” her half-assed retort is breathed out quietly, far too distracted by his cock. Willow’s hips rolled back against him before she could even attempt to think better of it, a soft hum falling from her lips. “Mmm, maybe you ought to find out, daddy,” she whispers, hips rolling back a bit more firmly this time. “Wouldn’t want you to keep having blue balls, would we?”

They were both clearly lost in their own arousal now, too far gone to think of the consequences of their actions or how they’d be perceived if they got caught. Joseph didn’t care, though, he couldn’t when his daughter’s ass felt so incredible pressed back against his hard cock. One arm slipped around her, his hand quickly finding her breast to knead at the flesh, his index finger teasing over her nipple as his other hand moved to slip beneath the waistband of her bikini bottom. A loud groan escaped his lips as he felt his daughter’s slick folds under his fingertips, barely teasing over her clit before he pulled his hand back again. “All waxed and smooth for daddy, aren’t you? Bet your pussy looks fucking gorgeous.” He ripped the fabric of her bikini off in one swift motion before pushing his own down enough to free his cock. Wrapping his fingers around the base, he teased the head of his cock along her ass crack before pushing into her pussy without warning, his hands quick to grab onto her waist as he buried his cock deep inside her. The feeling of her tight cunt around him after weeks of nothing had him moaning loudly, unable to wrap his head around how fucking good she felt. “Grab onto the edge, baby,” he breathed out, starting a slow pace of his hips as he fucked into her.

They could find shame and embarrassment in this later, if that’s what they so chose to do. Willow knew this was fucked up, she wasn’t a complete moron. But really, wasn’t she just doing her father a favour? She had been the cause of his arousal, he clearly wasn’t getting sex anywhere else. It was just her being a good daughter. At least, that’s what she was going to tell herself. A soft hum escapes her as he touches her smooth cunt, rolling her hips down to meet his fingers. “You’ll see it later, daddy,” she assures him, knowing she’s going to need more after what’s clearly about to happen. Willow hardly bats an eye when he rips her bikini bottoms, far too focused on the way his cock teases at her ass. Mouth falls open with a loud, surprised moan when he fucks into her unexpectedly. “Daddy,” she groans, hands immediately reaching to grip at the edge of the pool, hips rolling back to meet his slow thrusts. “Daddy, you’re thick, fuck,” Willow groans out. She sets her feet a bit further apart where she stands in the pool, leaning forward against the edge more. “Harder, please?”

Joseph couldn’t wait to bury his face against his daughter’s pussy, eager to eat her out and make her cum all over his tongue, but for now his cock was in desperate need of attention. She was unbelievably tight around him, her words making him smirk for a brief moment as he focused on his slow thrusts into her. It was almost torture, though, especially after not having been in anyone for so long, and he didn’t need much more encouragement than the pleas from his daughter. “Good girls who know how to say please get exactly what they need,” he breathed out, his hands tightening their grip on her hips as he fucked up into her roughly. He kept a slow pace at first with his hard, deep thrusts, making sure she felt every inch of him inside her tight heat. His wife’s pussy couldn’t even begin to compare to this, nor did he think he could ever go back to that when he had his daughter right there at his disposal. “Want daddy to fuck you hard and fast, hm? Want daddy to make you scream, don’t you?” He punctuated each word with a hard thrust before finally being unable to hold himself back, his pace quickening with each hard thrust into her.

She wasn’t even sure how long it had been since she had lost gotten this kind of attention from anyone. Her collection of toys in her nightstand had been great company, but nothing would ever beat the way her father’s cock felt inside her. Those words he breathed out against her ear had Willow literally purring, a soft hum dragging out of her lips. He gave her exactly what she needed, head falling back against his shoulder as he fucked into her rougher now, his hips eventually picking up the pace. God, what was wrong with his wife? She had barely had a taste of what he could do, and Willow was already sure she would never get enough of the way daddy fucked her. “Yes, daddy,” she moaned out, chest heaving as he fucked into her so deliciously. This angle was perfect, each of his thrusts had his cock hitting the perfect spot inside her. Legs shake as she stands in the pool, knuckles white where her hands gripped at the edge of the pool, trying her best to keep herself steady. The more he fucked her, the louder her moans became, hips rolling back desperately to meet his.

“That’s my good girl,” Joseph breathed out, a groan soon following as he pounded into her, his hips practically moving at their own volition now, getting him what he’d so badly craved for the last couple of weeks. “Taking my cock like you were born for this,” he growled, his lips pressing kisses against the side of her neck as her head fell back against his shoulder. He knew he’d need more of this, would need his daughter’s cunt every god damn day to sate his needs, his wife no longer being enough; even when she did put out. One of his hands let go of her hips, slipping down her front to find her clit. His fingers began to rub at the bundle of nerves, rough and fast along with his thrusts, wanting his baby girl to feel just as fucking good as he did then. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how tight she’d feel around him once she came, but he was certain it’d basically pull his cum from him. Her tight walls gripped at him so deliciously, quickly pushing him towards his orgasm. “C’mon, Willow,” he breathed against her ear, applying more pressure to her clit as he fucked into her harder. “Be a good girl and cum for daddy.”

A warmth had been building low in Willow’s stomach from the moment she had gotten into that pool. It only grew more rapidly from the moment his cock had pushed inside her tight cunt. Everything Joseph did following that made it impossible for her to think straight, to hold off on falling over that edge too quickly. The moment he touched her clit it was practically game over. Willow let out a gasping moan as he started to rub circles at the bundle of nerves, her legs practically giving out beneath her. “Daddy,” she groaned out, doing her best to just hold on, to just enjoy his cock for a bit longer. But those words of encouragement from him were clearly all she needed. The second he spoke, Willow clenched hard around his cock, orgasm washing over her. “Oh, daddy,” her moan was shamelessly loud, her hips relentless as they ground down against his cock and his hand. It was an orgasm unlike any she’d had before, his thick cock making her feel things she’d never had the privilege of experiencing.

With how hard he had been the second he’d seen his daughter in her bikini, Joseph doubted he’d last very long. The sounds she made as he fucked into her were like music to his ears and he wanted more of it, wanted to hear just how good he could make her feel. One of his arms moved to wrap around her waist to keep her up when her legs gave out, keeping her right there as his thrusts only grew faster and harder. He couldn’t help the loud groan that escaped him as she came, her already tight walls clamping down around his cock in ways that felt unreal. “That’s it, baby girl, cum for daddy, show me how much you love this cock,” he breathed out, working her through her orgasm with his fingers on her clit before he was pushed over the edge himself. His hips stilled as his body tensed up, cock buried deep inside her, arm around her tightening as he unleashed his load inside her tight pussy, loud groans falling from his lips as the orgasm seemed to last for fucking ever. Finally, he was beginning to come down from his high, breathing heavily as he reluctantly pulled out of her. “Good girl,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck, his arm remaining around her as the other hand reached out to grip onto the edge of the pool, needing a moment to calm himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Running the kind of establishment that he did honestly raised a lot of eyebrows. Yet the club was as popular as ever, so Cam paid such judgments no mind. It only bolstered the restaurant above it, and how could he possibly complain about that? Buttoning his suit jacket on the way down the stairs into the club that night, he paused briefly to take everyone in, glad to see that nothing seemed amiss, no one was getting handsier than they should have. His eyes landed on the blonde sitting at the bar, smirking tugging at his lips as he saw his baby sister working. Cameron was admittedly surprised that she was such a natural at this job, considering the innocence she often portrayed to the world, but he knew better now. He makes his way over to her, guiding her companion off to another woman ready to serve him, before leaning against the bar next to wear Linnea sat atop it. “How’s the night going?” he asked, taking a brief moment to look her over. 

The innocence game was one she played well, and one that worked more than well in her favor when it came to her job. The guests loved the whole show she put on – playing the part of innocent, untouched and pure little angel turned naughty. No one was allowed near her with their hands, she was strictly there for show, get the guests going so they could properly enjoy themselves with each other or her co-workers. She was busy with a man who had paid plenty of money to get her full, undivided attention, sitting atop the bar in front of him. Leaning back on one hand, she had a cocktail in the other, slender legs parted to give him a perfect view of her clothed pussy, the fabric barely enough to cover her bare, perfectly waxed cunt. The bra she wore left nothing to the imagination, merely a piece of fabric outlining her breasts, nipples hardened and a smirk playing on her lips. Seeing her brother approach them, she set her drink down to give the man a wave as he was guided off to her co-worker instead, her attention now on Cameron. “Let’s just say that before the week is over, I will have made enough to fly first class to the Maldives if I wanted,” she replied, absentmindedly parting her legs some more, clearly enjoying the way he looked her over. “And I take it you’re behaving yourself too, hm?”

He’d been more than alright giving Linnea free reign over what she got up to working down in that club. That was his baby sister -- he would never force her into doing anything she didn’t want to, and he’d honestly kill anyone that tried to treat her poorly. Whether or not it sometimes bothered Cam to watch other men flirting with her and enjoying the sight wasn’t the issue here. It was her body, her choice. Even if the sight she put on display was tempting even to him. Cam couldn’t ignore the way her legs seemed to spread further as he gazed over her. A smirk briefly tugged at his lips as his eyes focused between her legs, wishing there was nothing blocking his view from what had to be a gorgeous pussy. Eyes move up from between Linnea’s legs, taking in her rather exposed breasts before meeting her eyes again. “By the end of the week? It’ll take that long?” Cam teased, shifting to stand between her legs now, facing her. He shrugged at the question, hands resting gently on her thighs. “What if I don’t wanna behave? How would you feel about that?” he asked lowly, hands slowly sliding up the inside of her soft thighs.

She’d be eternally grateful for the things Cam let her do here, for giving her a job where she had as much freedom as she possibly could while enjoying herself to the fullest, even if it meant going home empty-handed at the end of every night and getting herself off at the thought of all the things she’d seen at the club that day. The other women would gladly take some of the men home for a little extra money, but not Linnea. Despite all of this, she was saving herself for the right person – though that didn’t mean she couldn’t have some fun in the meantime. “I’d love to see you do any better,” she shot back with a playful glare in his direction, unable to hide the smirk that almost seemed permanent on her lips now as he moved to stand between her legs. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t imagined him in place of some of her clients at times, but it had been nothing but fantasies. This, though, was real. She couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her as his hands moved up the inside of her thighs and she parted her legs further for him, gaze meeting his. “It depends on what you’d count as misbehaving,” she nodded slowly, teeth catching onto her bottom lip for a brief second before she leaned back on both hands, giving his hands free rein to do whatever they pleased. “But you know I’m always going to encourage a little bad behavior, especially if it works in my favor.”

Having her work down in the club was honestly a blessing in a lot of ways. He got to see his baby sister lots, which he could never complain about. And more than anything, it was like watching Linnea come into her own in a way he had never seen before. Like she had blossomed in this environment, and it made Cameron endlessly proud of her. He’d never loved her so much in her entire life. He chuckles, shaking his head a bit. “Oh, I easily could,” he teased, shrugging slightly. “You’ve never seen me work that pole,” Cam jokes, head tipping back toward the various poles set up in the main part of the club behind him. Eyes stay glued to Linnea’s face as his hands slide up her legs, enjoying the smoothness of her supple skin. Fingers briefly slide under the waistband of her panties before sliding back to rest high on her thighs, spreading them as far as they could go. “Well, does enjoying a taste of my favourite employee count as misbehaving?” he quirks an eyebrow. Cam finds a bit of relief in her words, deciding to throw caution to the wind even if she shoved him away. “Good,” Cam murmurs softly, one hand reaching to pull her panties aside to expose her cunt. Fuck, she was gorgeous. Before he could think any better of it, he leans down and lets his tongue drag over Linnea’s folds.

Maybe it was the alcohol she’d been sipping on all evening or the arousal that had built between her legs throughout the evening as she’d watched the other women work, but there was not a single thought in her mind to push Cam away. He was close, closer than she usually let her clients get, and she knew that most people in the club knew that he was her older brother, but she wanted to see how far he’d take this. If he dared taking it any further. “Should probably leave the pole dancing to me,” she teased, her gaze not once leaving Cam’s. Feeling his hands on her skin had a shiver running down her spine, her arousal only growing as his fingers dipped under the waistband of her panties before spreading her legs for him. The rest of the club and the other people were completely forgotten about, even if they no doubt had a few eyes on them, some of the men even walking up closer to get a look, her mind and body entirely focused on Cam. “Think it’s only fair you get to taste what you put out there for your clients,” she noted, even if she didn’t actually allow any of the clients to get this close. Still, she wanted to see just where he’d take this. “Oh,” she gasped in surprise when his fingers pulled her panties aside to expose her cunt, a few curse words following from the people around them, her gaze stuck on Cam. Was he really doing this? She bit back a moan as he leaned down and let his tongue drag over her folds, the feeling instantly unlike anything she’d ever felt before. One of her hands moved to thread through his hair before gripping onto it, unable to lift her hips towards his face for more. “Go on then, get a proper taste,” she breathed out, forgetting entirely about the fact that this was her brother.

Many of the people working that night would be more than aware that this was his baby sister. But considering many fucked up things happened in that club every night, Cam wasn’t overly sure that they would even bat an eye, let alone care. Not the idea of other people watching was what would make or break giving into his current need to taste her. Linnea had been on his mind while up at the restaurant that evening, and seeing her had made such desires rise up in him that shouldn’t have been entertained. Her gasp makes him smirk slightly, amused by her surprise. Almost as if she doesn’t think he’d actually do this. He shouldn’t have, Cam knew that. But one look at her exposed cunt, and he knew there was no way he wouldn’t get even a small taste. She was absolutely delicious against his tongue, such a small taste making him crave more. Linnea’s words of encouragement are all he needs. Cam pulls back for a brief moment to pull her panties all the way down her legs, shoving them into his pocket before he’s got his mouth on her again. His tongue immediately ravishes at her, finding her clit and lapping at it repeatedly before delving inside of her warmth.

She truly hadn’t believed that Cam would go through with it, certain he’d back out the second she encouraged him and encouraged this, but clearly she’d underestimated him. Her full, undivided attention was on him then, ignoring the rest of the club and the patrons looking on, drowning out the sound of the loud music and only focusing on him. “That’s it,” she smiled, voice soft, as he pulled her panties all the way down her legs and off, eyebrow raised as he pocketed her panties. She was quickly distracted by his mouth on her again though, a loud moan escaping full lips as the hand in his hair tightened its grip. Soaking wet by now, her hips lifted off of the bar and rolled up against his mouth, unable to keep her hips still. Feeling his tongue push inside her, she cursed under her breath and she let herself lay back against the bar, unable to keep herself upright any longer as she let herself get lost in the pleasure.

Maybe this whole fucked up idea had been residing in Cam’s head for a while now. Longer than he would have liked to admit. But coming down to the club every night and watching Linnea completely own the room and show off her body so proudly had him feeling some type of way. Tonight, it seemed, it had just become too much for him to deny himself this anymore. Feeling her delicious warmth against her tongue, he was grateful that Linnea didn’t seem to mind. She was soaking against his tongue, which only made him groan against her. He nearly smirked with the way her hips pushed up toward his mouth, only encouraging him to dig into her more. Tongue fucking into her cunt tantalizingly slow, Cam moved his fingers to start rubbing at her clit, movement just as slow as the work of his tongue. His other hand moved up to grab her exposed breast, kneading at the flesh before fingers started to tweak at her nipple.

Linnea was no stranger to pleasure, a box of toys residing under her bed for nights that she came home late after work, needy and desperate for a release. But none of her toys, or even her fingers, could even come close to comparing to the pleasure of having Cam’s tongue work against her cunt and she knew she wouldn’t be able to let this be a one time thing, no matter how fucked up it was. “That feels so fucking good, jesus christ,” she breathed out in a moan, the pace of his tongue fucking into her almost torturous, but the fingers that were rubbing at her clit made up for it, even if that movement too felt just as slow. “C’mon, Cam,” she whined, her hand moving up to settle over his as it played with her breast, back arching off of the bar as she continued pushing her hips down against his mouth, needy for a release. “Make me cum on your tongue,” she moaned, her other hand releasing its grip on his hair to move up and knead at her other breast, the feeling of everything almost too overwhelming.

Cameron was honestly too busy with work most of the time to have this kind of pleasure in his life. At least, someone else’s pleasure in his life. His cock and his hand were no strangers to each other, but there was obviously something missing that he was undoubtably finding with his tongue buried in Linnea’s cunt. As much as he wanted to lap at her folds and fuck her quickly with his tongue, there was something about this slow pace that was driving even him crazy and he loved it. Cam’s cock was hard as a rock in his pants, desperate to get some attention too, but he was far too entranced with her to think about that right now. Hearing her moaned words only made him dig in deeper, fingers on her clit rubbing faster and harder in an attempt to get her there. Reluctantly, he pulled his tongue from inside her and lapped at her folds incessantly instead, pushing inside her every once in a while before returning to that same action.  
Having her brother eat her out in her place of work while clients and co-workers alike looked on was not something she’d ever imagined would happen, ever, but knowing that they weren’t alone and having dozens of pairs of eyes on them only had her more turned on. She cursed under her breath when his fingers on her clit started rubbing faster, the way his tongue lapped at her before diving right back into her pussy quickly bringing her to the edge. The pleasure was quickly culminating and she was unable to hold it back any longer, his name leaving her lips in a loud moan as both hands flew down to grip onto his hair, back arching off of the bar as she came. Her orgasm was so intense, the motion of his fingers and tongue together enough to have her wetness squirt out, soaking the bar beneath her and his face, too, legs shaking as her hands in her hair pushed him away from her cunt, too sensitive for more.

He could see Linnea’s thighs start to tremble out of the corner of his eyes, and he knew the moment was coming. Cam didn’t stop, didn’t let up until he could feel her cum against his mouth. The way she ended up squirting admittedly surprised him, a groan falling from his lips right against her wet cunt. He eased off a bit, letting his tongue drag over her to try and clean her up a bit before Linnea tried to push him away. Slightly smug smile tugging at his lips, Cameron pulled back and rest his hands on her sides, pulling her back up into a sitting position. One hand reached up to wipe her juices from his faces, briefly looking her over before moving closer to her once more. “You good?” he asked lowly, pressing a quick kiss against her jaw once his face was clean. It wasn’t until then that he really remembered where they were and remembered the aching cock in his pants. He kissed across her cheek before nestling his nose into her neck. “I really wanna fuck you right now,” Cam whispered into her ear, hands sliding down to the back of her knees to pull her to the edge of the bar.

She was almost a bit embarrassed by the way she squirted in front of everyone and how she soaked the bar, though she knew she certainly wasn’t the first one in that club to do so nor would she be the last. Linnea felt satisfied in ways she never had before, a content smile on her lips as Cameron pulled her back up into a sitting position. “Oh goodness, I’m so sorry, Cam,” she couldn’t help the soft laugh that escaped her as she saw his face, soaked in her juices. The rest of the club was still forgotten about, her arms moving to wrap around his neck as he moved closer, his question having an affectionate smile tugging at her lips. “So good,” she answered back, voice barely above a whisper. She stayed with her arms around him, hugging him as his nose nestled into her neck, unable to wipe the smile off of her face, completely content like this. Her core was still aching for more attention, but she’d figured Cam would draw the line at that, his words surprising her when he didn’t. “I really want you to fuck me,” she mumbled back, legs wrapping around his west as he pulled her to the edge of the bar. “Please.”

Her apology just has him chuckling, reaching up to wipe at his face again to make sure that he got it all. Something about having his sister’s juices covering his face was hot as fuck, but she wouldn’t want to kiss him looking like that, probably. “Don’t worry about it, Nea,” he mumbled against her neck, pressing a few more soft kisses there as his arms wound around her neck. He was very aware of the people around them now, and it was pulling him in two directions. One being that it was hot as hell to fuck her right there on the bar in front of the whole club. But the other being that this was his baby sister, and Cam wanted to give her better than that. His nose rubbed up along her jaw until they were face to face again, Linnea’s plea making him smile warmly. “You want your brother to fuck you like a filthy whore on top of a bar in a club?” he teased, leaning in to nip at her lower lip. “Because once I get going, I’m not gonna be able to stop.”


	11. Chapter 11

“If you want to act like a bitch, I’m going to knot you like a bitch.”

SHIT. Shit shit shit. Anna cursed under her breath again and again as she heard the low, dangerous, almost animalistic tone of voice that had left Daniel’s throat. It was no longer the sweet, caring father she had known all her life. For the first time he was showing her the true, dark part of his animalistic side, the true, ruthless part of his Alpha mind that would not accept any irresponsibility, any disobedience. Not from his daughter. Especially not from his Omega.  
“No, dad, it was just a kiss.” Anna tried to defend herself, taking slow steps back, away from the raging man before her. She did not manage to move herself another inch away from him before Daniel used his speed and strength against her and had her pinned against the car within a split of a second. She had called him, asked the man to pick her up after a party at her friend’s house. The house with booming music that could still be heard from a distance, the flashing lights still visible through the cracks in the tree-line. He had asked him to park near a small park that they both often went to when she was younger, it had become their pick-me-up spot.  
“Daddy, please.” Anna whimpered upon seeing the feral look in her father’s eyes, the animal completely overwhelming him as he could SMELL the scent of another on her. The scent one of her male friends had left on her skin when he kissed her. It was a stupid truth or dare thing, to kiss the person sitting opposite. Damn, they were all grown up by now, why were they still playing childish games?  
The brunette felt his enormous, hardened manhood pressing against her stomach when the Alpha leaned closer, so close that the only thing she could smell upon taking an intake of breath was him. Only him. “---please, I didn’t mean to.” Anna added before gasping as she had been turned around and bent over the hood of the car, shivering at the touch of cool metal under her bare skin “Dad?” The Omega frowned as a second of silence stretched betwen them and then screamed in surprise when the sound of tearing fabric reached her ears, a sudden ghust of cold wind against her bare bottom “Alpha please!”


	12. Chapter 12

It was just an innocent prank over the holidays. Their parents had already started the drive to their relatives house, and Natalie and her sibling were supposed to join them in a few days, leaving the house to themselves. She had hidden herself in the closet hoping to scare them, but she had waited too long. She wanted to wait until he was relaxed and not expecting her, but as she peeked out, she realized they were pulling out their cock. It was huge too, completely erect, and the sound of the porn coming from their computer was turning her on. At least that’s what she tried to convince her self, and that it wasn’t their sibling. She couldn’t help as she pulled her pants open, slipping her hands inside, she touched herself, unknowingly letting out a moan.

Bradley had popped open his laptop as soon as he lay down on his bed, opening up a video he hadn’t seen before while his hand moved beneath his boxers. Pulling his already hardening cock free, he wasted no time in pumping his fist over the thick length while his gaze fixated on the fuck fest happening on the screen. A moan caught his ear then, the noise hadn’t been coming from his computer and when he paused the video and it continued Bradley knew he’d found something. Standing up from his bed, he ripped open the closer door to see his younger sister touching herself to the sight of him jacking off. “I knew you were sick.” He smirks down at her, hand still pumping his cock right in front of her face. 

Natalie had been so caught up in her lust, she hadn’t realized that Bradley had paused the porn video drawing dead silence into the room. She had never really been paying attention to the screen anyways, completely transfixed by the magnificent cock he had been sporting, nor did she realize she was moaning. Only when she saw him get up did she realize her mistake, but there was nowhere for her to go as her door was ripped open. She gasped looking up at him shocked that his cock could look even bigger up close like this. “It’s not like that.” She said quietly almost like a mumble. She tried not to look at his cock, but it was impossible with how he was stroking it right in front of her face, and she had to bit her lip to hold back the lewd sounds that threatened to spill from her lips. “You’re the one that’s sick watching that disgusting stuff.” She tried to look away, but there was no where for her to go when he was blocking her exit like that. She was utterly trapped.

Bradley chuckled when she said it wasn’t like that, the caught look in her eyes making his cock twitch in his palm. He didn’t miss the way she stared at his cock, especially when she bit down on her plump lip with a look he could only describe as need. He looked over his shoulder at the paused video on his laptop when she tried to tell him he was the sick one. “You’re right, it’s much better in person than jerking off to a video.” He reaches out to grip her hair by the roots and roughly pulls her towards his level cock. His free hand wrapped around his length as he forced it past her lips. “That’s right, let your big brother teach you what it’s like to be those whores in the video.” 

Her eyes flickered back onto the screen and the paused ecstasy that was on the woman’s face with the fat cock inside her. Even if she refused to admit it, she wanted that. When his hand reached out to grab her roughly by the hair, her mouth dropped open in surprise, giving him the perfect opportunity to fill it with his cock. “Mfff.” She mumbled out in surprise eyes wide with fear and excitement. She was salivating hard with the thick member in her mouth, and some of it was leaking out onto his cock and her lips. “MMMM.” She said again pleading with her eyes, though for him to pull out or give her more she could not say. She was thankful that his cock was in her mouth so she wouldn’t have to find out what the words that would have come out were, or so she told her self and not that she wanted to taste more of his cum.

Bradley had always wondered what his sister’s mouth would feel life, the fleeting thoughts growing more frequent as they grew older and closer over the years. The look in her eyes when he violated her mouth was priceless, her plump lips brushing down his cock as he forced her to take him completely the first time, not caring if she was uncomfortable. The noises she made vibrated against his length as he thrust his hips in and out of her throat now. “Good girl.” He comments, allowing her a moment to breath before beginning to fuck her mouth once again with a deep groan. 

The lewd gagging noises she made probably did little to dissuade her brother as he continued to hammer her mouth with his thick length. Tears were filling her eyes at the rough treatment, though she wasn’t exactly crying. She tried to press her hands against his hips as if to push him away, but her weak hands did little to slow him and was more of a symbolic symbol to convince herself she was trying to stop him. She coughed slobbering over his cock watching the way her saliva stringed to his cock when he gave her a chance to breathe. Her eyes flashed up to his watching at the way he complimented and belittled her with the very same words, wondering if this would be her life now. Somehow she found herself thinking it might not be so bad. Stuck in the closet, she felt his cock fill her mouth again, and she could feel her drool dripping down her chin onto her shirt.

Bradley bundled up her brown locks in his fist when he guided her over his thick length, her throat stretching so perfectly around him that he had to keep reminding himself that she needed to come up for air at some point. He watched the string of saliva fall from her lips and his cock twitched against the wet and parted hole for a second before he took her again. He kept his length deep down her throat while moving them both from the closet, tugging her hair roughly to make her comply to the change of position. He pulls his cock free and rubs it over her face, enjoying the pink hue to her cheeks from his rough handling of her. He uses the grip on her hair to pull her to her feet and push her face first into the mattress of his bed. “I wonder if you’re pussy is wet after you let your big brother use your mouth? Did it turn you on like the whore you are?” He asks her while pushing up her skirt, ripping her underwear off with one smooth tug. He forces her thighs apart and begins to rub the tip of his cock against her slick folds with a sickening laugh. 

Natalie's eyes watered from the strain of having his cock so deep down her throat. She was glad his strong hands gripped her hair harshly so he could guide her coughing a little as she came up for air, feeling the strands of her saliva continue to dribble out of her lips onto her chin as she looked up at him. The gagging sounds coming out of her mouth seemed to do little to dissuade him and she felt him manhandling her towards the bed, and it was all she could do to keep up with him. Breathing heavily, she could feel the flush creeping up her cheek as his thick cock smeared the mix of saliva and precum all over her lips and cheeks. Gasping as he pulled her up again and forced her face into the mattress, she muttered incomprehensible protests as he pulled her panties down with one hand. She was every bit as wet as he accused her of being, and enjoyed it even more as he started to rub the tip against her pussy. He had to feel just how wet she was, sure that juices had soaked her now discarded panties and were now coating his thick cock.

Bradley felt how wet she was as soon as the tip of his cock connected with her sensitive clit, a smirk spreading across his lips that he had done this to her by being so rough with the petite woman. He ignored her protests against his treatment and chose to fulfil his own need over hers in this moment, he didn’t care what she thought. He ran the hole length of his cock over her slick folds, lubricating his thick cock before he took her. “Look how turned on you are, you’re just as sick as me.” He chuckles, laying his body over her so he can hear every little noise she makes while he lines his cock up to her entrance. “Let’s see how tight you are as well.” He doesn’t give her time to process his words before he thrusts inside of her with one rough pump of his hips, burying his cock to the hilt with a deep groan against her ear

With her neck turned back to face him, Natalie could see the smirk on his face as he discovered how wet she was with his cock. What could she say to that, but admit how turned on she was by her own brother’s cock? No one had ever treated her so roughly before, and certainly not this way. “That’s not fair.” She said though she didn’t know how she could possibly defend it. His words were completely true, and perhaps the worst part was that she knew it was true. She was loving this, despite how much her brain knew it was wrong. Feeling his muscular body cover hers, she felt him at her entrance knowing what was coming next, and worst of all wanting him to take that final plunge. “You’re too big..” She mumbled softly as she cried out as he pushed into her with one swift unyielding motion. “Fuck!” She said her mouth hanging open drool spilling onto the mattress. His groan was right against her ear and she could feel her brother’s hot breath on her skin. “You’re breaking me.” She said with a whimper and a plea as she felt his cock split her open like never before. She had only ever used her fingers, and so a cock of his size was something she was not nearly prepared for. 

Bradley pinned her head against the mattress, his eyes glued to her face as he forced his cock inside her tight walls with a groan of pleasure. He chuckles into her ear as she protests, her words about him breaking her making his cock twitch inside her wet pussy. “And you’re loving every second of it, aren’t you little sis?” He bites down on her earlobe before pulling his cock out until just the tip remained inside her for a moment, suddenly thrusting balls deep for the second time. “Have you ever been fucked before? You’re so. Fucking. Tight.” Bradley emphasises each word with another deep and rough thrust of his hips. 

Natalie loved the way he pinned her down against the mattress, leaving her no where to go even if she wanted to leave. The chuckle left in her ear sounded delicious and she felt a shiver run up her spine. She was loving it and it was no use to try to deny it from him. “Don’t say it like that.” She said as if there was any other way to say it. She felt him pull out only to slam back into her even rougher. Another moan escaped her lips as she admitted the truth. “This is my first time.” She never thought it would be her brother, but here she was with her own brother splitting her cunt open.


	13. Chapter 13

this was miserable, he was laying on bed, really just huffing discontentedly. his rut was approaching and he had no omega to get him through it. it was miserable, he’d repeat that over and over again. there was a knock on his door and he glared at the wood before he got up and opened the door. “what? you better make this quick. you don’t want to be here.”

her thighs were quivering as she stood in front of her father’s door. her hands were up against the wall to uphold herself while waiting for him, because to candy, this was the first time it ever happened. she had heard about it; feeling like you’re on fire, leaking through anything you try to put on, the desire to be filled, but this felt worse. candy woke up rutting against her bed, her body screaming for more and desperation shooting through her body, but with her mother gone, all she had was her father. ‘‘daddy,’’ she whimpered, knowing she was raised to be strong, but she no longer had control over her body like she used to. ‘‘what’s happening? i- i can’t stop,’’ she mumbled, her slick sliding down her leg. 

candy was his little girl, her mother was long gone now, but he loved and cherished candy above all others. he knew she was getting to the age where she’d have her first heat, but his rut came on quickly, which threw a kink into all his plans. he tried to choke back a moan, but he wasn’t too successful when he smelt her scent rolling off of her. she was in full heat and now he was torn, his daughter was in pain and needed help but she was an omega in heat and he was just a hours from fully being in rut. “baby, it’s your heat,” all he could think about right now was licking the slick off of her leg, “you need to go find a beta to help you through it. you can’t be here, baby, i’m almost in my rut.” 

the blonde’s eyes widen, immediately shaking her head in protest. ‘‘daddy, no,’’ she pleaded. she knew better, of course she did. she knew that she had to stay away from her father whenever his rut came along, but it wasn’t enough this time. her fear for the process overtook her knowledge. her knees buckled slightly when another intense wave of painful need washed over her, a tortured moan unintentionally escaping. ‘‘it hurts,’’ she whispered, ‘‘and what if they knot me, daddy, that’ll be even worse, please,’’ she begged, shaky legs taking a step forward as tears began to blur her sight. ‘‘they can’t be trusted, can they? do you trust them not to mate me?’’ the question was innocent, but the way she stumbled into him, pressing her overly exposed body against him would suggest otherwise. 

he was almost tempted to growl at his own daughter, but he still had some shelf control. he knew she was scared and anxious, but now was not a time that he could provide comfort. she needed to leave. the pitiful moan made him hurt though, he didn’t like to see his baby girl in pain but this was something he shouldn’t help with. he groaned at the thought of her cunt split open by a knot, her womb being filled with potent seed. “they won’t knot you, not if they value their lives,” he tried to reassure her, but he held on to her, his hands rubbing circles into her back. “you need to leave or i’m going to knot you.” it was a blunt statement, but the truth. after all, she was a daughter of an alpha, she deserved to be knotted by an alpha. 

his touch alone was enough for candy to start producing more slick, some of it pooling beneath their feet now. the blonde looked up at him, fear clear in her eyes. ‘‘i need you to show me,’’ she whimpered. she didn’t register her hand moving towards her cunt until it came in contact with her soaked panties. she hadn’t been able to pull on more than that and an old shirt, not with the trembles that shook through her body every few seconds. ‘‘i- you can’t knot me, daddy, please, just show me how...’’ she begged, voice dripping in need as she moved her hips against his, her body having a mind of its own. all she needed was his protection, just like how she did in all her previous years whenever things became too much. ‘‘i’ve never...done anything, daddy, you would tear me apart,’’ she admitted shamefully. 

the scent was just too intoxicating and he didn’t have much self-control left. “honey, i’m an alpha, if i start with you, it is going to end up with you on my knot.” it was getting to much for him, and seeing her hand start playing with herself, he just about lost it. he pulled her hand away and stuck his own hand down her panties to rub circles on her bare clit. The sheer amount of slick he felt was enough to cause a low growl to rumble in his chest. the last words though, those last words were enough. they brought vivid images to his mind of her pussy being spread to the limit around his knot, the excess cum running out of her used cunt, her belly starting to swell with his child. he growled again and with an easy motion, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. “i won’t tear you apart baby girl,” he cooed as he shut the door behind them. “i’ll show you, i’ll get you nice and ready.” he threw her on his bed and got on top of her, using his weight to pin her down, “but you will be taking my knot.” with that last statement, he claimed her mouth in a heated kiss.

what started as a hiss from the touch of her own hands, transcended into a longing moan the moment he replaced it with his own. loud gasps had left her mouth, her slick dripping over her father’s hand within seconds. “but,” she murmured again, desperation still clear in her voice. candy couldn’t help but be stuck. on one hand, she had her release right at her fingertips, while on the other, all she could think about were the horror stories of other omega’s that were knotted by someone as powerful as malachai was. as old, as skilled. her thoughts were interrupted the moment he threw her over his shoulder, a yelp escaping her, though her thighs were quivering intensely. her body needed it, needed him, and it was showing through how desperately she grasped onto him, rutting between him and his bed after he pinned her down. “i can’t, daddy, i c-can’t,” she sputtered in panic, breaking the kiss for only a moment until she connected their mouths again, though this time for a series of smaller kisses. “i-i’ve tried my fingers, they couldn’t.. i couldn’t do it, imagine your knot, daddy? you’ll be stuck, i’ll-’’ there was a shake of her head and another kiss. “why do you wanna knot me so badly?” 


	14. Chapter 14

“If you want to act like a bitch, I’m going to knot you like a bitch.”

SHIT. Shit shit shit. Anna cursed under her breath again and again as she heard the low, dangerous, almost animalistic tone of voice that had left Daniel’s throat. It was no longer the sweet, caring father she had known all her life. For the first time he was showing her the true, dark part of his animalistic side, the true, ruthless part of his Alpha mind that would not accept any irresponsibility, any disobedience. Not from his daughter. Especially not from his Omega.

“No, dad, it was just a kiss.” Anna tried to defend herself, taking slow steps back, away from the raging man before her. She did not manage to move herself another inch away from him before Daniel used his speed and strength against her and had her pinned against the car within a split of a second. She had called him, asked the man to pick her up after a party at her friend’s house. The house with booming music that could still be heard from a distance, the flashing lights still visible through the cracks in the tree-line. He had asked him to park near a small park that they both often went to when she was younger, it had become their pick-me-up spot. 

“Daddy, please.” Anna whimpered upon seeing the feral look in her father’s eyes, the animal completely overwhelming him as he could SMELL the scent of another on her. The scent one of her male friends had left on her skin when he kissed her. It was a stupid truth or dare thing, to kiss the person sitting opposite. Damn, they were all grown up by now, why were they still playing childish games?

The brunette felt his enormous, hardened manhood pressing against her stomach when the Alpha leaned closer, so close that the only thing she could smell upon taking an intake of breath was him. Only him. “---please, I didn’t mean to.” Anna added before gasping as she had been turned around and bent over the hood of the car, shivering at the touch of cool metal under her bare skin “Dad?” The Omega frowned as a second of silence stretched betwen them and then screamed in surprise when the sound of tearing fabric reached her ears, a sudden ghust of cold wind against her bare bottom “Alpha please!”


	15. Chapter 15

Light eyes gazed down to her, smile not fading and instead he let his long fingers part her tender folds to rub her raw flesh, letting the wetness coat his fingers and even able to circle and tap her little hole that he was more than ready to tear open with his cock. “Why?” Khalil asked with a shallow breath, lips ghosting over her fair neck now, kissing down on it. And just before she could answer he pressed her back against the kitchen counter that was decorated with her birthday cake. “A big bro gotta show his sis how much he loves her, especially on her birthday. It’s normal, dolly.” Not to forget he has always thought that his stepsister was absolutely gorgeous, having been soon angry once he had turned eighteen two years ago that he had blown his chances of taking her. But now there was nothing stopping him, his free arm not even needing much effort to keep her in place. “This little pussy is all ready for some cock, right? Feels like it’s drippin’, someone’s excited.”

His touch was so foreign, so new for her that even the lightest graze made her knees weak. Madeline trembled as his fingers rubbed at her sensitive core, hating how much she enjoyed the feeling and hating how much her body was betraying her at the moment. Instinctively arching her neck towards his lips, Maddie continued to try to whisper in protest as she was pushed against the kitchen counter “This isn’t okay...this isn’t how you show me you love me”. The girls words were tentative and unsure unlike her body which was relishing in every moment of the newly found attention, that which she had been denying it for so long. “I’m not excited” she lied softly, again attempting to push him away. “N-no...” the blonde murmured turning her face away from her brother “T-that’s supposed to hurt a lot... I’m not supposed to hurt on my birthday” 

A deep groan parted from his lips as her curious fingers glided along his shaft, the thickness just throbbing in response at the light touch. Maddie looked sexier than ever, so sweet and ready to be corrupted by him he could not help but grin wolfish at her hesitation. “You’re more than ready, birthday girl.” Grabbing her thighs, it didn’t even take much force to push her legs apart and be faced with the soft wetness of her small pussy, so untouched and ready to be split by him. Surely it would hurt in the first moments, but once she’d relax she would get to know what it mean to be a woman. Slowly he let his dripping tip rub against her folds, stimulating her clit and giving a few pushes against her small opening to ease her into the pleasant feeling. Meanwhile he pressed more kisses against her neck and up her jaw, the grin not fading. Sure he could get more aggressive, but he wanted to make sure she would learn that getting fucked by him, despite being her stepbrother, was a good thing. “Do you love your big bro, Maddie? Then be a good girl and relax.”

Maddie’s petite body, nearly numb with fear didn’t resist her brother’s hands spreading apart her legs to expose her swollen core that was telling a completely different story than she seemed to be. As he rubbed himself against her eager core, she couldn’t help but let her hips buck forward lightly her body betraying her as it seemed to be begging to be taken now. To be taken as aggressively as she knew that he wanted to use her. Moans mixed with Maddie’s soft cries, not being able to deny how good it felt, despite the forbidden aspect of it turning over and over again in her head. “I-I do love you” she murmured softly, hands grabbing against his strong frame for some sort of stability. “I do... and I want to be good but.... this is..” she trailed off, not even knowing what exactly this was anymore. “A-are you gonna be gentle?” the girl whispered nervously, biting her lip as she looked up at him with glossy eyes. “I heard it hurts a lot.... I don’t want that...”


	16. Fitz/Penelope

fitz let out a sigh at the sight of her pushing around the food on her plate. he knew she was less than happy with the bombshell decision he had just dropped on her earlier but it was rude that she wasn’t eating the meal that was prepared for her, and he simply won’t live for it. ‘darlin’.. you have to eat up. i know you’re upset about me proposing my girlfriend, but you can’t just starve yourself. she’s going to be in our life now, so it’s best to get over your dislike of her. also, stop being a such brat and eat your food.’

she was unable to process anything that he was telling her. penelope was still struggling even as he held onto her like he was afraid she would disappear,“ i will when you let go of me!” she didn’t even realize what she was doing to him. they had never fought the way that they were. she merely shook her head as he shouted that she had him,“ liar!” though she found herself frozen the moment his hands cupped her face. her eyes widened at his words,“ i’m right here! i should be enough!” before she could even resume her struggles, she was taken by surprise. his lips were pressing against hers and all the struggle was swept out of her. at first she didn’t respond but suddenly she seemed to come to life. her lips timidly moved against his and her hands which had been trying to push him away where grasping at his shoulders. 

fitzgerald was clearly not thinking because if he was, he wouldn’t have just done what he did. he wants to think that he was kissing her to shut her up and it was the last resort to calm her down but clearly the was the last thing this was. he was kissing her because finally, he was letting go. his long time, hidden desire was finally out in the open as his lips continued to claim hers, his breathing heavy as he deepened their kiss. clearly she didn’t hate him for his actions because she was no longer pushing away. in fact, she was holding onto him. when he finally needed a breath, he pulled away but kept close, his forehead on hers. “i’ll only want you.. don’t you get that? don’t you feel that?” he whispered as his hands dropped to her waist, pressing her down so she could feel his hard cock against her crotch.

it was an absolute shock to feel his lips pressing against hers. it was not something that she had ever expected. though all of the fight had been swept out of her. penelope could feel her heart pounding. her lips moved eagerly against his as the kiss deepened. her fingers had curled into the fabric of his shirt. it was strange but it felt almost right. the kiss broke only when they both needed air. she had never seen him looking the way he did. her gaze tilted down as his hands grasped at her hips. a surprised gasp fell from her as she felt how hard he was pressing into her," you want me?" it was not something that she expected to hear," i want you to want just me," she choked out," i wan-want to be your everything daddy." even if she was nervous she began to slowly rock her hips against his own. if only to see how he'd react.

he couldn’t help but chuckle at her shocked expression. “of course i want you, baby girl.“ he sighed, cocking his head slightly to the side, a small smile on the corner of his lips. he took a deep breathe, his thumb caressing the exposed skin of her waist. “i do. i will always just want you.. i just wanted to be good to you. you deserve everything penelope.” when she moved herself hips, her centre brushing against his erection. he let out a hiss before he gripped harder on her waist. “shit baby girl..” he leaned forward and kissed her again. “do you want daddy’s cock.. tell me know before we go too far. is this what you really want?” he asks, looking into her eyes. “to be mine?”

how had she not noticed? penelope felt like she was almost clueless. shivers shot up her spine at the feeling of his thumb brushing against her bare skin. she nodded slowly as he explained himself," you've always been good to me." her movement was slow but she began to rock her hips against his. at least until his grip on her tightened which caused her to freeze," you gave me everything." eagerly she returned the kiss he pressed to her lips. her eyes widened as she heard what he was asking," i am yours," she whispered," i want-i want you daddy but you ha-have to leave her." she couldn't handle it if he kept his fiancee in the picture. her hands were timidly reaching to begin to pull at his shirt.

he figured that is what she would want. not that he blames her. fitzgerald doesn’t want his so-called fiance to live with them anyways, not if he’s truly going to be with penelope. his large hands cupped her face, pressing his lips on hers. “of course, sweet girl. i’ll end things with her. we’ll move somewhere different, a new place you like. and we’ll be sharing a room from now on.” he gave her a soft smile before allowing her to pull his shirt over his head, leaving him shirtless. fitzgerald cupped her breasts through her shirt before pulling the front of his, exposing her perky breasts to him. “i’ve always wanted to see these..” he says, cupping them before leaning forward and swirling his tongue around her nipple. “wanted to tastes these..” 

everything felt like it had fallen into place. penelope was all smiles as he cupped her face and was pressing his lips to hers. a small groan came from her as she moved her lips against his. at least until she heard his words that caused her stomach to tighten," you promise?" she went to pull his shirt up and off once he allowed it. his own hands were sliding down to tug at her top, cupping her breasts. his words caused her face to flush. though she whimpered the moment he leaned in and his tongue wrapped around her nipple. one of her hands reached to cup the back of his head as she wiggled in his lap," wh-what else have you wanted to do?" she couldn't help but continue to grind against his cock as she waited patiently for his answer. 

his sweet girl, who only wanted love and a home. that’s it. now, he can finally give that to her. “i promise. i choose you, always.“ he knew a lot of people would judge them for this. they’d judge him for taking advantage of her. they’ll think he was sick and twisted but he can take it, as long as he knew penelope was happy. fitz’s eyes looked up at her as his mouth was wrapped around her nipple. he pulled back, smirking. “wanted to touch you… to see your perfect pussy, to see your gorgeous body– naked. can you do that, sweet girl? show your perfect body to daddy?” 

he was finally giving her what she always wanted. her smile grew when he reassured her that he would always pick her," and i'll always choose you." it didn't matter to her that others would think it was wrong. she loved him and that was what mattered. a groan came from her as he suckled at her breast. her teeth caught onto her lip and she nodded," of course." she had to force herself to pull away and climb to her feet. quickly she was peeling off her top and her bra. after that her jeans which left her in her panties. her hand reached for his to place it against her hip," take them off for me please daddy?"

fitz watched with fascination and desire as she removed her clothes for him. finally seeing her gorgeous body up close, it was an experience he knows he’d never forget. once she was left only wearing her panties, his eyes grew dark with lust. “my pleasure, sweet girl.” fitz held her waist and picked her up and placed her on the table before him. his fingers danced against the edge of her panties before slowly peeling them off down her legs, revealing her gorgeous, bare cunt to him. a low growl escaped him, “the most precious thing i have ever seen..” his hands touched her ankles before he pushed them on so her feet were on the table, making sure her legs were parted wide for him. “i think daddy will have his dessert now.” and with that, he lowered himself back on the chair and leaned in to take a whiff of her scent before licking a strip up to her clit. 

penelope noticed how his eyes seemed to be focused on her every move. his gaze was intense and that was something that made her smile. a gasp fell from her as she found herself being lifted up onto the table. she found herself glancing down as he was beginning to tug her panties down her legs. a nearly bashful look appeared on his face when she noticed how his gaze was fixated on her pussy. he was reaching to push her ankles apart and she allowed it. her upper half fell back against the table and she inhaled sharply," thank you daddy." though she nearly froze when she heard him saying he'd have his dessert. before she could say a word, he was sitting back down. a sharp moan escaped as his tongue dragged up towards her clit," oh!" her hips timidly rose up towards his mouth as she stared down the line of her body.

fitzgerald couldn’t believe this was finally happening. sure, he’s dreamed about this. not that he’d ever admit to it happening before. he had felt like such a pervert for dreaming about his daughter in such a way but he justified it with ‘she’s not my real daughter’. but he had still felt guilty about it. having her laid out for him like this, naked and spread out, he didn’t feel guilty. in fact, it had felt right. “you have the most gorgeous cunt daddy has ever seen, princess..” he groaned as he licked her pussy again. fitz looked up and grinned as he held onto her thighs, gripping them as he used his thumbs to open her pussy lips. “mm, so fucking beautiful.” he then leaned forward and began eating out her cunt. his tongue slipping in and out of her while his nose was buried at her clit.

maybe it was wrong but on some level it felt like it made sense. for years he had been her everything but she hadn't always his so completely. they had been so very close, almost too close. penelope never thought she would be splayed open before him in such a fashion. she gasped at the feeling of his tongue dragging along her pussy," really?" her hands were stretching over her head to grasp at the edge of the table. her hips were bucking up as his hands were spreading her pussy open," daddy." she cried out as she felt his tongue slipping in and out of her. his nose pressing against her clit as she gasped for air," i di-i didn't know i could feel this good." let alone that he would be the one showing her it all. it almost made sense which was alarming though she couldn't bring herself to care," don-don't stop," she begged," please don't-don't stop."

truly. her cunt was gorgeous. she was bare and pink, and oh, so unbelievably tight for him. she was perfect. he hummed in agreement at her question. fitz kept his eyes on her as he continued to pleasure her with his tongue. he was glad that he was making her feel this way. he wanted to be the only one to make her feel this way. fitz moved his head back ever so slightly but only to spit at her clit, watching it drip down to her tight hole before flicking his tongue against her clit. “never, sweet girl. daddy will never stop.” he said against her cunt before pushing in a finger inside her. 

her gaze traveled down the line of her body to look towards him. his head was nestled oh so perfectly between her thighs. penelope was gasping as she felt him continuing to move his tongue against her. she was moaning helplessly and she nearly whimpered when he pulled his head back," da-daddy?" she let out a gasp as she felt him spit on her clit, dribbling down. a rather loud moan fell from her as soon as he pushed a single digit inside of her," oh!" her fingers threaded through his hair, feeling her hips arching from the table," it-it's so good! da-daddy, oh please!"

fitz wanted nothing more than to continue hearing her sweet moans. it was truly music to his ears. it also didn’t hurt his ego knowing it was him making her be this way. the older man continued to lick at her clit, flicking his tongue against her clit as his fingers moved inside her. he decided to add another finger, and then a third, getting her ready for his cock. “daddy loves the way you taste.. so fucking good.” he groaned before wrapping his lips around her clit, sucking it as he curled his fingers upwards and began caressing her sweet spot as he moved his fingers in and out out her. 

penelope was practically turning into a mess. she was unable to stop the moans from falling from her. her fingers were tugging only somewhat at his hair. his tongue was persistent against her. her eyes squeezed shut as she gasped helplessly. a sharp cry escaped as she felt him adding a second finger and then a third. her walls were stretching just barely enough to fit all three. her hips were bucking to meet with his fingers and his tongue," fu-fuck!" she could feel a tightness forming in the pit of her belly. her moans grew even louder the moment his fingers reached a spot that made the pleasure ten times more powerful. spasms were hitting her frame as she seemed to be propelled over that edge.

fitz knew she was close to cumming. he can tell by the way her body is reacting to him. still, he continued to move his fingers in and out of her. he made sure to keep hitting her g-spot with his fingers as his tongue attacked her clit. he wanted her to cum hard against his tongue, he wanted to taste her. an experience he has been wanting ever since he can remember. with her juices coating his fingers and around his mouth, he looked at her and said, “cum for daddy, sweet girl. i want to taste you so fucking bad.” he wrapped his lips around her clit and increased the speed of his fingers inside her. 

her entire frame seemed to be trembling in his hold. her moans grew in volume as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her. he almost seemed ravenous to her. she was crying out as she felt her hips rising up from the table. only in an effort to get even closer to his mouth. she could barely nod as he told her to cum and she knew she wasn't far off. her hips and lower back arched from the table completely as she felt her juices come rushing out around his digits. her vision went spotty for a moment as she seemed to go still beneath him," da-daddy! oh my god!" her entire body was shaking as she tried her best to ride out the waves of pleasure.


	17. Sebastian/Jennifer

Sebastian was known to be one that sleep escaped often so finding himself downstairs in the darkened kitchen wasn’t something completely out of the ordinary for him. He stood against the middle counter top, usually with water in hand and staring off in hopes that his exhaustion would be kicking in soon. However, something that wasn’t as familiar was the sound of patterning footsteps coming down the stairs. He narrowed his eyes at the stairs, attempting to see who was approaching and it was none other than his daughter fully dressed, heels in hand and obviously attempting to sneak out. The father silently watched her reach the front door before letting his booming voice startle her. “Where the fuck do you think you’re going, young lady?

jennifer was always a good girl. in high school she got good grades, she didn’t go to parties, hell she didn’t even have a boyfriend until senior year – she’d been in college for a year, living at home like many young ones did. even grown up she knew there were rules to follow, rules that she lived by until that night. her friends from psych had invited her to a party on the other side of town, she wanted to be cool so she said she’d go. she waited til she thought everyone was asleep before heading downstairs, black heels in hand. the voice made her gasp and nearly drop the shoes. “ daddy ! ” she said in surprised, becoming acutely aware of the fact that she was only wearing wearing a crop top and ridiculously short shorts. the most revealing thing she owned. “ i was just gonna go hang out with some friends, i — i though you’d be asleep. ”

reaching to turn on the lights in the kitchen, only now could sebastian lay eyes on the outfit she had chosen making his expression turn from one of anger to rage as he stepped forward, meeting her in the hallway. “oh you we’re just going to go hang out with some friends?” he said almost mockingly as he shook his head “and you expect me to believe that when you’re dressed like this, do you?” he nearly barked pointing at up and down her small frame. sebastian stepped forward, grabbing his daughter by the wrist and tugging her away from the door and into the kitchen wanting her to see the look on his face as he scolded her. “you do understand we have rules in this house, jennifer” he barked still haven’t let go of her hand “what do you think you’re grown now? that you’re a big girl and can do what you want which is apparently to be a little slut”

the light hairs on her arms and neck stood up as he walked toward her, and she instinctively wrapped her arms around herself as if it would do anything to cover up her lack of clothing. “ yeah, ” her voice was shaky, cheeks flushed at the embarrassment of being caught in such a state. it wasn’t a lie, she was going to hang out with friends – these friends just happened to be at a party that she probably shouldn’t be at. “ ow ! ” she said as he grabbed her wrist, a pout on her lips as she was forced into the kitchen. “ daddy that hurts ! ” but she didn’t try to fight it, knowing that doing so would likely only make him angrier. “ i know we do – and i’ve done everything right my entire life. i’m not a little girl anymore, daddy. it’s one party with a bunch of friends from school. i’m not….i’m not a slut, ” the word made her blushed, a knot forming in her stomach. in fact she’d only had sex twice, and neither had been very good.

the small whimper of pain didn’t stop sebastian, if anything it excited him more than it should have as he brought her into the kitchen. “well really, that’s the worst of your problems” he hissed at her soft whines, roughly letting to of her wrist only to allow his hand to push her chin up forcing him to look up at him as he towered over her. “everything right in your life? is that what you’re leaving the house half naked in stripper heels? i don’t care how old you are, jennifer, my house, my rules. either way no matter how old you are i’m not letting you leave this house dressed like a whore” he growled, his face inches from hers as he looked down at her with a twisted laugh. “oh believe me, you are a slut. i should make you daddy’s little slut just so you know exactly where you stand. but you’d probably like that, hu?”

she’d never seen her father act like this before. the girl hated it – but there was also a part of her, a dark and twisted part she hadn’t become acquainted with until not, that loved it. that wanted more of his degradation and cruelty. “ no, i just wanna have some fun ! “ the sandy blonde girl’s lip quivered as she was forced to look at the enraged face of her father. “ please, daddy – just let me go this one night and i promise to be good again. i’ll never try to sneak out, i’ll obey every rule to the letter. please, ” she begged, her knees shaking from their close proximity. “ no, daddy i’m not a slut ! i promise. i’ve only done it twice and i didn’t even like it daddy, ” despite this, and in a turn of events for her, she could feel a tingle bubbling in her stomach. a tingle that traveled down into her pussy and made her wet.

sebastian admittedly didn’t know what was getting into him, he was known for his level-headed disposition but seeing his daughter so blatantly disobeying him like this brought something out in him. something more primal as he looked up and down his daughter with lustful eyes. “no, absolutely not. you’re going to stay home and learn how to follow rules tonight. i’ll teach you to disobey daddy” he growled, smirking as she continued to insist against her degradation. “of course you didn’t like it, you were probably fucking some little boys with tiny dicks. when a real man fucks you, you’ll be begging for it” sebastian huffed, hands going down to push her shorts away and begin to feel her through her panties. “look at this, you’re already wet, god, you are daddy’s slut, hu”

that look in his eyes, she’d seen it before. usually in the eyes of boys she went to school with, or even teachers she’d once taken classes from. the look set her nerves on end, it made a shiver run down her spine. “ i’m sorry, daddy – i’m really sorry ! ” she pouted, her voice pleading and silently asking him to be lenient with her. his words made her cheeks redden in embarrassment, hearing her father say such things to her was something that she knew shouldn’t be happening but even so she couldn’t bring herself to say anything against it until he shoved her shorts away and she felt his hand rub against her. her mouth dropped open and she put a hand against the counter to steady herself. “ daddy, what’re you doing ? this is – oh god – this is wrong, ” her words were broken up by light, ragged breaths.

“oh you’re going to have to do a lot better than that. no amount of sorrys and pouts is going to help you now, baby girl. since you want to act like a big girl, i’ll be more than happy to treat you like one” sebastian hissed, pushing her further against the counter as his hands were soon working to peel off her barely there shorts and his hands ripped away at her panties without remorse as he smirked up at her. “what am i doing? i’m making you into the slut you want to be so bad” sebastian growled as he began to press his calloused fingers against his daughter’s dripping core. “ if this is so wrong, why are you so ready for me?” he teased, easily pushing two of his fingers into her without hesitation.

“ wh-what do you mean by that ? ” she asked, her voice shaky as her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. jenny whimpered, letting out short gasps and moans as her father finger fucked her against the kitchen counter. this was not how she imagined this evening going, however she couldn’t deny that it wasn’t a terrible turn of events. the petite girl bit back a yelp as he pulled her shirt up and off her body, not objecting as she lifted her arms to make it easier. she shivered, feeling so bare and vulnerable. eyes watered, a few tears of pleasure falling from her cheeks as his actions caused a pressure to form in the pit of her stomach. “ if i’m daddy’s slut, does that mean i’m a good girl – that i’m your good girl ? i just wanna be a good girl again, ” she moaned, eyes widening as the pressure began to build and build. “ daddy – that feels so good, but something’s happening ! ”

“oh you’ll find out” he teased, only smirking at how innocent she looked with her confused expression as he continued to fuck her harshly soon pushing another finger into her for good measure as his thumb massaged her clit in small circles reveling in the reaction he was getting from her. sebastian couldn’t help but chuckle as she saw the way that she so eagerly helped in getting her shirt off almost too happy to be exposed and vulnerable to him. the tears from her eyes only encouraged him to push deeper into her until his knuckles were disappearing into the small girl. “oh that’s the only way you can be a good girl now. to be a good girl you have to be a good cum slut and beg for daddy to fuck you like a whore” he mused smirking at her expression. “i know, princess. let it happen. don’ fight it okay just let it all out”

his words made her nervous but also oddly excited to know what he meant, in fact she was eager to know what it meant. her fingers gripped the edge of the counter so tightly that they went from red to white. her cheeks were flushed, lip quivering as another finger was inserted into her tight hole. they were stretching her out inside, and it surprised her how much — well, with how good it felt. she didn’t feel nothing at all nor did it feel painful, it felt good and she wanted more. she nodded her head at his words, eager to be his good girl again. “ okay, daddy. i’ll be a good c-cum slut, you’ll see, ” she said, giving him a small smile. though that smile disappeared as she did what ever father asked and let go. jenny gasped, her legs shaking as something strange happened – a clear liquid sprayed from her, shooting out toward her father. “ oh no, i’m sorry daddy ! ” she said, thinking she had peed, and flushing tomato red.

sebastian watched carefully, noting each change in her expression taking note of what he needed to do to make her melt in the palm of his hand. once inserting his third finger, he didn’t hold back as he began thrusting into her harshly making the smaller girl’s frame move with his fingers. her agreement made him smirk as he used his other hand to run his hands through her hair in praise “good girl” he noted softly as he let his hand cup her cheek gently. “but you know, being a good cumslut means whenever daddy needs you, you’re going to give him one of your holes, understood? it doesn’t matter if you want to, baby girl, daddy will take what’s his” he growled, pushing deep into her and soon watching in admiration as she came all over his fingers. puling out of her, he chuckled at her scared expression as he shook his head attempting to comfort her. “no, baby. that’s what’s supposed to happen. it’s cum, princess. when daddy makes you feel good, that happens and it shows me that you’re my whore. understand?”

the rough thrusting of his fingers made her mouth drop open, letting out small cries of pleasure and unintentionally clenching her walls around those intrusive digits. so harsh was his thrusting that it made her whole body move, causing her perky tits to bounce before him invitingly. the praise made her smile, eager to please her father in any way he wanted her too. “ yes, daddy – ” she nodded her head. “ – take my holes whenever you want, please. i don’t care, i just want you to be happy and to be your good little girl, ” she pleaded with him. jenny brought a hand to her mouth, stifling her cries of pleasure so that the rest of the house wouldn’t hear her. her chest was heaving, knees weak from her orgasm. she’d never experienced anything like that before, and she knew now for sure that the other boys she’d slept with had no idea what they were doing. “ really, it’s good ? i’m glad, daddy – thank you for making me your whore. please, daddy, are you going to fuck me now ? ”

“that’s my good little girl” he nearly cooed at her once she agreed, already thinking of all the ways he was going to be able to use her. “it’s very good” sebastian praised, lifting his fingers to his mouth before sucking them clean as he gave the younger girl a quick wink. “i could fuck you now” the man noted as if considering whether he should or not. “but i don’t like the way you covered your mouth when you were screaming” sebastian scolded lightly, picking the girl up by the waist and placing her on top of the counter now as he stood between her legs. “mom’s a heavy sleeper, but even if she wasn’t i want everyone to see what a little slut you turned out to be. believe me, the more people that see me stuffing your pussy the better” he noted pushing her back lightly as he pulled her towards by her legs. “so daddy’s going to use his tongue to make you cum until you’re a crying mess then, maybe then i’ll fuck you”

“ please don’t punish me daddy, it won’t happen again i promise, ” her words were urgent, only wanting to do everything right to ensure her father was pleased with her. jenny listened intently as he spoke, nodding her head vigorously once he was finished and letting out a small giggle as he adjusted her to his liking. “ i will, daddy. i’ll scream for you, ” she moaned loudly as his lips touched her dripping folds, she was so sensitive already from her earlier orgasm and knew cumming for him again would be easy. her hands reached down and out to get a white-knuckle grip on the counter’s edge as he shoved his tongue into her cunt. “ oh daddy, that feels so good ! ” her whines and moans were louder then they’d been before, knowing now that he wanted to hear the noises she could make.

as soon as he heard her first moans, he let out a groan against her skin knowing that it would send vibrations against her sloppy folds. he hummed in praise as he continued to suck on her clit eagerly, paying close attention before returning to curling his tongue inside of her cunt eating her out aggressively wanting nothing more than the taste of her cum against his lips again. looking up at her to watch her expression for a moment, he smirked as he teased at the smaller girl “tell me, princess, who’s daddy’s little slut?” he murmured, chuckling before bringing his lips back down to lap away at her clit as he pushed three fingers into her without much warning wanting to hear her sweet cries.

his fingers were stretching her pussy out and that was something she never thought could happen. “ daddy your mouth feels so good, ” jenny moaned, a smile somehow making it’s way on her face through the moans and whimpers. she never thought that being so dirty would be so amazing, that it would make her feel so happy. the girl giggled, releasing her hold on the counter to curiously swipe at her cum with a finger and then bringing it to her mouth. for the first time she tasted herself, and she like it. “ your messy little girl, daddy, ” she giggled sweetly, gasping at the slap to her pussy. it made her squeal. her chest was still heavy, still coming down from the high of her last orgasm – and here he was, getting her all worked up again. before she had the chance to say anything his fingers entered her again, making her cry out in ecstasy. “ a-another ? i don’t know if it’ll fit, daddy …. ”

sebastian moaned deeply as he watched how his daughter reached down to collect the cum from her stomach to taste herself. he could feel himself pulsing at the sight and knew that he wouldn’t be able to last much longer without cumming inside the smaller girl. “my messy girl is right, just wait till you have to clean up after daddy. that will be fun, promise” he chuckled darkly as he unexpectedly pushed his fingers into the girl beginning to pump them in and out of her faster than he had previously. his works prompted a huge smirk on his face as he shook his head at her “oh, princess, don’t be silly. daddy will make it fit. just like daddy will make his cock fit in your little pussy and your little asshole” the man assured not bothering to wait for her approval before shoving a fourth finger into her and beginning to ravage her. “oh you know how much daddy loves it when you cry for him like that”


	18. Chapter 18

NSFW Starter

the female really was supposed to be secretive. after all, it was wild enough that she was fingering herself in the same bed as the other as they slept. however, her entire cover was blown the second she came; unable to control herself as she moaned a bit too loud and began to squirt over the bed and the other person.


	19. Chapter 19

suggested connections : father, step-father, mother, step-mother, sibling, step-sibling, neighbor, best friend, stranger.

with her daddy out of town on a business trip, maya was excited to get into the pool of their new house. everyone else was supposed to be away tonight — which meant maya could do whatever she pleased. grabbing a towel and a couple of her favorite toys, the brunette set all of her belongings down on a chair before sliding her swimsuit off her body and tossing it to the ground, getting into the heated pool. the feeling of the warm water against her cunt was good, but moments later she propped herself against one of the jets, almost immediately causing her to shriek out in satisfaction. it was the middle of the day and she knew she had to be quiet but she couldn’t help herself, rubbing quick circles against her clit as she was stimulated by the waters. she was under the impression nobody would find her a mess like this.

bristol was supposed to be away for the night, at a convention for the school; but she ended up not going. since she went to the last one, they decided that she didn’t need to attend this one. so she had gotten home soon after realizing that she didn’t have to leave, unpacking her things almost immediately. afterward, she decided she would go for a dip in the pool. she had put on her bikini and grabbed a towel before she made her way outside. she thought her daughter was at school, considering the time. when she made it outside, her eyebrows furrowed as she realized there was a towel on the ground. as she got closer, she realized there was sex toys on it. then, she realized her daughter was in the pool, touching herself. bristol leaned down and picked up one of the toys, holding it up. “excuse me, what are you doing?”, her voice stern as she looked at her. “and what is this?? why aren’t you at school?”


	20. Chapter 20

↠ ❥ | ღ | ❥ ↞ tallie knew her brother viewed the world far differently than she did. her outlook was much more romantic. a dream filled world of rainbows and butterflies. that had much to do with their parents upbringing her. while micah fought back every chance that he got, she accepted what was given to her. boundaries felt safe for her. guarded from the big bad world and what it could do to her. she was fine not exploring yet. she felt comfortable where she was. “i love my world right now. my world filled with friends, and books, and family. i don’t need to be throwing myself at guys to have fun. there’s other ways of finding joy than just sex, micah.” with that she rolled her eyes once more. it felt like a useless conversation they were carrying on. he didn’t see her point and she would never see his. sex was personal. something that should be shared with lovers. not something to be taken lightly. “i don’ think you get it. you have this misconstrued view of sex. like having sex with as many people as possible is the highlight of your life. you don’t know how much better it could feel like doing it with the person you love. imagine the intense feelings involved. the connection. the passion. how eye opening that can be. that’s what i want. i want to feel something special. just not a bodily reaction. i want it emotional.” she explained as best as she could. her hands reaching over to grab her bottle of vitamin water. “i don’t need recommendations. when i find the right guy then i’ll gladly have sex. until then i’m happily going to stay a virgin.” with that she took a sip of her water. her eyes narrowing at him when he didn’t believe her. “i have no desire to think about sex. and no i’ve never seen a dick. well except for that brief moment i saw yours.” a memory that she had tried to repress. “oh my god, micah. stop. you sound like you need a cold shower. chill out, will you? or call one of your girlfriends to handle you.”

his sister was too innocent for her own good. he blamed his parents for that. they didn’t let her explore enough when they were little. they protected her, sheltered her unlike they did for him. “who are you? you sound like something coming out of a children’s tv show. i’m not saying that sex is all that you need for joy, but it could be one of them. how do you know if you haven’t tried though?” he was getting frustrated at his younger sister but he was so passionate about his view that he couldn’t stop. the whole idea of sex being special was stupid. sex with someone special? great. now the question was, what happens if you two don’t last. were they even worth it? with micah’s lifestyle, there was no worrying about that. “i feel intense feelings, tal while i’m balls deep inside some girl. there’s a great connection there and a lot of passion, trust me. it’s pretty eye opening too-- you should their faces when i take off my pants.” he mocked her words, a huge grin plastered on his face with every word he spoke. he found himself amused by himself. “how do you know when you’ve found the ‘right one’ then?” he questioned. micah pushed himself from the counter, positioning himself at his sister’s legs, placing his hands on either side of her legs on the counter. “don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it, tal. me sneaking into your room in the middle of the night? taking your sweet virginity?” he lowered his voice, eyes staring deeply into hers. “i mean, wouldn’t that be nice? someone you love, someone special? what other person could that be than big brother?” his eyes glanced at her lips for a brief moment before returning to her eyes. “i can make you feel special. i can make you feel real good, tal.”


	21. Chapter 21

after one glass of wine too many; she found herself in the guest bedroom, watching her son’s friend sleep –– curious eyes roamed over his form, the sight of him causing something to stir inside of her. the older woman took tentative steps towards the boy, clambering onto the bed with little fuss; that’s when the hunger took over, the desire to see & taste his cock. which is why amy lifted her fingers to the waistband of his sweatpants, easing them down in order to free his young meat; in an instant, her pink tongue had slid past her lips and she was hungrily lapping at the tip of his flaccid cock.


	22. Chapter 22

open to m/male presenting/f.  
suggested plot: it’s a glory hole, need i say more? taboo encouraged.  
muse: pick any of my females. 

jesus christ. she never actually believed she could take this many cocks in one night (she’s sure she even felt a strap-on or two), but she’d been encouraged she could by one of her friends. said friend had the pleasure of this experience the weekend before and after spending hours gushing over how wonderful it’d been, she found herself more than curious. she wasn’t about to find a random hole to flash her pussy at, but this place was vetted, supposedly, and apparently everyone who participated had to prove they were clean and honestly, she’d lost track of all the jargon some time ago. all she knew, all she could focus on was the pleasure of her cunt being used. her mouth had gone first (there was even still spit and cum still drying on her chin), but for this, she appreciated her pussy being used far more than her mouth. and not knowing who it was fucking her? jesus, it shouldn’t be such a turn on, but she’s a fucking mess. “fuck, you’re huge,” she breathes out as another cock sinks into her, stretching her wider than the others before it. she hasn’t come, yet, and she’s honestly lost track of how many cocks she’s taken at this point. she doesn’t even know if they can hear her, but she braces her hands against the wall as they begin pounding her, heavy, needy little moans escaping her.

Rocco grins to himself at the girl’s comment. He’s not a glory hole guy at all... it’s weird as fuck not being able to see the girl he’s inside of, but she was vetted and clean and after half the hockey team had their turns, it was his. He hadn’t expected her to feel so tight around him and hadn’t expected to actually want to go in unprotected after there was a chance more than a few of his friends had just cum inside of her. Oh well, you only live once, right? Besides, it’s not like he was at his school, they were in a college town a few hours away playing their rivals the next day and this had been their coaches idea for them to blow off some steam. Rocco needed it too, his whole family was coming to the game tomorrow, it was at his sister’s school and just... he had a lot on his mind. “How many loads have you taken,” he grunts as he thrusts into the girl, wishing he could grab her and spank her... do anything more than this actually.

Iris thinks, for the briefest moment, through the wall separating them, his voice sounds familiar. She’s quick to push that thought away, however, especially as he begins thrusting into her with purpose. Iris can really fucking feel him now and it’s… she can’t believe she’s doing this, even after taking half a dozen cocks at this point. “Uh– uhm– fuck, that’s so good– four? I think. Maybe five, I lost count,” she answers between moans and whimpers and encouraging him to fuck her harder because holy shit he feels the best out of all of them. Iris flexes herself around him, tightening her walls even further - wanting it to feel good for him, too. She’s probably stretched out, but Iris does her exercises like her mom taught her to, which stands to reason why she probably doesn’t feel as stretched out as she probably should. Either way, she’s definitely thankful she’s on the pill with the amount of cum she’s taken inside of her in the past thirty minutes.

He grunts as she tells him how many loads she’s taken. “Mines going to be the biggest so I hope you’re fucking ready,” he grunts, stepping things up and being a little more forceful. “How many time have you cum for them?” he asks, shifting to the side a little to change the angle as best as he can with nothing but a hole to work with. “Are you touching yourself? Playing with your clit and pretending it’s me?” he grunts, his breathing getting a little heavier because despite being someone who has plenty of sex, this is his first time doing something so insane and it’s kind of driving him crazy.

How had it— Iris has been so immersed in her experience, she hasn’t even tried to make herself come in the process. Despite wanting to, she’s never quite satisfied the call for attention her clit has made by throbbing intensely. Between his promise of having the biggest load and his question of how many times she’s come, Iris can only whimper in return. “N-one… maybe half of one, so kind of once?” She answers, one of her hands finally sinking down her body to circle her fingers around her swollen little clit. Her pussy contracts hard around him the moment she does that, however, and her knees give just a little, causing her to sink in such a way that makes his angle shift, and fucking hell he hits something inside of her she’s pretty sure nobody has hit before and fucking wow. “I… I am now,” she finally answers. She’s so close now. So, so close and her free hand lifts to fondle her breasts, pinching and tweaking at the pert nipples of her breasts. 

Rocco gives a satisfied smirk as he can tell when she starts actually touching herself. Her walls are moving around him and it feels that much better. He’s selfish and this had been his reason for encouraging it all along, but she doesn’t need to know that. “Good girl,” he compliments her, grunting as he fucks her a little harder. “Who are you pretending I am right now?” he asks, because Rocco is apparently a very vocal lover when he wants to be. He’s curious though, because he’s pretty positive there’s no way she’s been fantasizing about fucking a wall with a dick.

His compliment shouldn’t be so satisfying, but the sound of it on his tongue (only just muffled by the wall, but not quite) is quite beautiful. Iris wants to hear it again, so she continues to touch herself, continues circling her fingers around her clit as her other hand twists at her nipples. “I– this guy in my dorms… he’s gorgeous and I’ve been wanting to fuck him forever,” she answers, moaning louder now. She hates to lie, doesn’t see a reason for it, and, well.. he asked, so there’s no reason why she couldn’t tell him the truth, right? She’s not some girl who’s going to fake her way through appeasing his ego. “I’m so close,” Iris cries out when she pinches her clit, tightening just that little bit more around his cock. 

Rocco groans at the way her walls move around him, fucking her a little harder in a vain attempt to push her over the edge. “You sound like my sister,” he comments with a slight laugh. “I hear her talking to my mom about this guy in her building... does he know you’re into him Princess?” he asks, just talking for the sake of talking at this point. “Are you going to let him fuck you raw like you’re letting me and my friends?” he asks, his breathing getting a little more labored at this point as he gets closer to his own orgasm.

His words strike a chord in her, cause her eyes to widen and in the midst of being fucked, she wonders how comical she must look with the face she’s making at her possible realization. “N-no,” Iris chokes out, rather than ask him what his name is, which she really wants to do. If it is her brother… holy fuck. There’s no way it could be, though, right? Her fingers stroke harder around her clit as his thrusts become harder and a little more erratic. She hopes he’s close. “God, if he wants to… yeah, I probably would. I prefer raw. Feels so fucking good. You going to come inside me? Fill my little pussy?” Iris quips back loud enough for him to hear as her pussy trembles around his cock and she hits that peak, convulsing tightly while she rubs herself through her orgasm. 

“Fuck yes,” he murmurs, lifting his leg a little to get some more leverage as he fucks her. He feels her climax around him and Rocco groans so fucking loud as he feels himself starting to go over the edge. He’s not quiet, it’s something his brothers have always made fun of him for because girls he’s brought home over the years have definitely not been as loud as him, but Rocco doesn’t care. As far as he’s concerned, the girl he’s with should know how good he feels as well. “You ready princess? You’d better be fucking touching yourself so you can cum again with me,” he murmurs, his voice lower now as he fucks her harder until he’s pushing in as far as he can and releasing, groaning loudly as he fills her with his seed.

Iris can’t stop touching herself despite how sensitive she is in the aftermath of her first (with him) orgasm. She’s more excited for him to come inside of her than she has been with any of the others, so she encourages him by flexing her walls around him, making sure he feels every inch of her with every thrust he makes. “I am. I am, fuck you feel incredible,” Iris moans out, attempting to meet his thrusts now until she feels him push in as deep as the wall between them will let him and a flood of warmth splash inside of her. A part of her hopes he’s the last one so nothing washes out the feeling of his cum inside of her, but she has no idea how many guys are on the team set to have their fun with her tonight. She does come again for him, though, with a moan of surprise and a rush of juices coating his cock (she might’ve squirted just a little) and she’s panting heavily as she sags back against the wall. 

He can feel her cum again and despite being out of breath, Rocco’s proud of himself. “Good girl,” he murmurs, wishing he could smack her ass though he’s unable to do much else. “I’m the last one... I think you should turn around and clean my cock off, don’t you?” he asks her, not completely ready to leave yet and honestly curious as to what her mouth would feel like. “I won’t tell any of the guys I got two holes for the price of one,” he teases, because they’d definitely “donated” to be able to do this.


	23. Chapter 23

open to m, father, brother, step incest, etc, aurora, 18 (holland roden fc) it’s a humiliation punishment, bringing his friends/co-workers over and having them fuck her.

“daddy please–” aurora cried, tears streaking down her down her face as another strange man used her. this was so dirty, so wrong. daddy was even having them fuck her bare, so she could feel every single inch and second of it. they could fuck her as much as they wanted to, as long as it was always her pussy and they all came in her mouth when the time came. she felt her thighs shake as her climax built up and humiliation stung more tears in her eyes, flustering her despite this being the fourth or fifth man making use of her. she cried and cried but her daddy only watched her, saying occasionally that if she’d been a good girl she wouldn’t have had to be passed around like a whore. she whimpered loud enough to make her burn in shame when he suddenly pulled out, cutting orgasm short and leaving her pussy clenching desperately around air. she was out of breath and gurgled and gagged when the same cock that had been in her was thrust down her throat, and the man came. after he pulled out, finishing on her breasts she started crying again. “i swear i’ll be good, daddy, i’ll never disobey again, i swear daddy please!”

oscar’s lip curled at the sight of his daughter like this. his baby girl. he’d raised a whore, it turned out. that was the only reason he’d catch her half-undressed with some boy in her room, after all. “you wanted to be fucked, didn’t you?” he replied, tipping his beer back for a sip as more cum splattered onto her already-slick tits. “couldn’t wait for marriage? for a man your daddy approves of? well, here you are. i don’t know what you’re complaining about.” in his mind, giving her too much of what she seemed to want so badly might change her mind. he waved his next friend up. “come on, griff, have at her. don’t hold back. use her like the little whore she wants to be.” a chuckle left him despite himself at the size of the cock griff drew from his pants. the thing looked as thick as a soda can. calls of damn, griff! and wreck the bitch’s cunt! went up, and phones came out from the guys still in the room. a couple stepped in to get close-ups of aurora’s pussy stretching so obscenely around the thick shaft he forced into her, flashes going off.

“no, daddy, i swear, i didn’t- daddy please.” she sobbed softly. she had actually been a virgin up until then, the boy she’d been dating managing to barely get her shirt off, before her daddy caught them. but despite her weak words, she was now not only no longer a virgin, but she had cum so many times her legs were shaking and her pussy and lips were red from use. she kept telling herself she didn’t want this, but her nipples stayed hard as they were covered in jizz, and every time they pulled out too quickly, her pussy contracted in protest. maybe daddy was right, maybe she was a whore. she cried more, and then she was crying out as the new lewd comments preceded a rod being pushed inside of her, and her battered pussy being stretched even more full than she thought possible. she screamed, and then it turned into a filthy, desperate, moan, and now her cries were of insane pleasure, as the man griffin finished what his predecessor had started, just by filling her up and making her cum. she could see the flashes against her closed eyelids, and someone slapped her face to make her look up, startled, only to see them laughing and pointing at camera at it, showing to her the size of the cock going inside her. her thighs shook, and more men laughed, calling her a cock whore, and saying they should give her multiple to satisfy her at once, trying to goad her father into allowing it, as griffin started to plow into her, not even fitting entirely, but seemingly not caring as he got deeper with each thrust and aurora came again, as she recorded the image they’d just shown her. she came crying out for her daddy. begging him though she wasn’t even sure for what. “no!! stop! please! it’s too deep!!!” she cried, turning her face to her daddy, eyebrows screwed. “daddy he’s going to open my womb, daddy please.” 

it was a good thing they were in his basement. aurora’s screams might have woken the neighbors otherwise, even short-lived as they were. the fact this one turned so quickly into a filthy moan spoke even louder volumes. oscar’s eyes stayed dark and hooded as he took in the sight of his sweet daughter getting slapped around, called a cock whore as she came on the huge cock so brutally stuffed into her small cunt. she cried out his name this time and oscar’s jaw just clenched. he had no doubt griff was capable of opening her womb, as aurora put it. that monster cock was only just past halfway into her. if he snapped his hips, would there be anywhere else for it to go? oscar rolled his eyes as she begged them to stop. “ohhh, come on. filthy little whore like you? stop pretending you don’t want this.” looking to the others, he indicated her with a nod of his head. “somebody get a cock in her throat to shut her up.” he’d do it himself but well, his plans were for his daughter’s tight little asshole—virgin yet. this was a punishment, after all. for his part, griff chuckled before picking aurora up, still half-impaled on his cock, and carrying her to the couch, bending her over it to put her mouth on offer. it didn’t take long for someone to take advantage, stepping up and all-too-casually grabbing her face in his hands and shoving his cock into her mouth and down her throat to start fucking her face. griff, of course, took that opportunity to seize her hips tight and thrust, forcing every last inch of that gargantuan cock into aurora’s cunt all at once—and he wasn’t sure he imagined punching past the tightness of the entrance to her womb.

she’d cum so much by now, since they started this, that each new one was a little painful, making her thighs tremble like a common whore, and making the men around her laugh every time they got her to it. she was so ridiculously full, she couldn’t believe it was possible, her pussy lips stretched wide and tight, around the cock plowing into it, and when her daddy told her those things, she couldn’t help but cry softly, and she didn’t know if it was out of pain, humiliation, or white hot pleasure. she yelped, loudly as she was picked up, and again as she was put on the couch. she dropped her face to the leather cushions and muffled her sounds as the giant called griff kept trying to screw his cock into her deeper. and then her face was being pulled up by the hair, and her gasp was all it took for a cock to be shoveled down her throat, and a second later she was screaming on it, when griff’s cock finally pushed all the way in. something snapped truly in her, as she felt as though she was being fucked through her very cervix, and in this position she could feel the thrusting of the rod stretching her belly, and the other cock in her throat kept her from breathing, it all dragging her to a daze like state. she was the picture of ravished, long long wavy red hair being used as a handle for the guy fucking her mouth, red used lips sticky with cum, as well as her perky breasts and red face. she looked at her father, and stared him in the eyes, her broken plea hidden now under that cock daze, as she stared at him and came again without looking away and even as she could barely breathe. the guy in her mouth pulled out and she coughed out, before moaning lewdly at the plowing in her pussy and opening her mouth again with her tongue out. the man laughed and jeered and the cock was thrust down her throat once more. daddy was right, she couldn’t possibly cum this much and be a good girl, could she? the thought about griff cumming inside her very womb made her legs shake again and she wished she could beg for it, settling for moaning soundly around the cock in her mouth. and her eyes soon drifted to her father again, as though she wanted him to see her perfectly. griff slapped her ass and instead of yelping, she moaned again, and so he started spanking her with his thrusts. she wondered if at some point daddy would fuck her too. she didn’t know if she was more afraid or excited for that.

and to think last week, oscar thought he knew his daughter. his sweet girl he’d raised her whole life—the girl he’d gotten a gold christian cross necklace for on her eighteenth birthday. god, he’d gotten her so wrong. his jaw clenched as she screamed around the cock in her throat—timed with griff shoving into her cunt. just like that, oscar could see griff’s cock bulging her belly, the other man’s cock bulging her throat as she was fucked from both ends. used like a whore. there was no way griff hadn’t broken into her womb, just like she’d been afraid of, but she hardly seemed to mind, now. there was something different in aurora’s eyes as she looked to oscar, now. she wasn’t looking to her daddy to save her anymore. she looked cock-drunk, he decided, looking to her like she wanted his approval, now, and it fucking suited her. he’d always had darker urges, always sat with her in church and known the sermons weren’t for men like him. turns out they weren’t for girls like her, either. if she wanted to be fucked like this so badly she lived with a father who would gladly oblige her—every damn day. the way she opened her mouth unprompted when the man pulled his spit-slick cock from her throat, tongue out like she was begging for more, spoke volumes. it screamed she was a whore louder than she ever could with words; sent a heavy twitch of arousal straight to his dick. his daughter was learning her true place. griff grunted—the only warning before he came, flooding the girl’s womb with his hot, heavy load. to be fair, there’s no way her cervix wasn’t squeezing his cock like a vice. he pulled out with a satisfied sigh, leaving her pussy gaping and empty. “alright, alright,” oscar said, taking another swallow of alcohol. it may be fair for them to assume he was calling this done, but they’d be wrong. “time to stop fucking around. she’s gonna need three cocks next. that pussy needs to be double stuffed more than any i’ve ever seen. c'mon, don’t leave my baby girl wanting.” with griff settling back for now, it didn’t take long for two guys to come take his place. one laid out on the couch and they positioned aurora over him. his cock wasn’t exactly small but they still slid her down on him a little too easily, stretched as her cunt was. behind her, another guy wasted no time pressing his own thick length into her pussy to join the first—the two of them together more than giving griff a run for his money—and in front of her, the same man went back to fucking her throat, not even giving her time to adjust to have three cocks fucking into her body at once.

her father had never looked at her the way he was now. like she was a toy he’d like to play with, or an amusing tv show, or a pretty mare he wouldn’t mind riding around. whatever it was, it was definitely not human. she knew it completely then that this wouldn’t be a one time thing. she wasn’t his little girl anymore, and he would use her as he saw fit. and with a cock cutting off her air supply, and another fucking through her most private barrier, both using her as nothing more than a flesh light, something to jerk their cocks with, the thought seemed natural. she didn’t feel like his little girl anymore, so it was natural that she shouldn’t get treated as such again, wasn’t it? she moaned and whimpered. some tears ran down her face from her gag reflex but the man holding her by the hair like an animal didn’t seem to care. she was getting dizzy. and then she felt it. 

her eyes widened like plates, and she started to gasp, only to choke and have to work herself through it as her spasms only seemed to encourage the man fucking her mouth. that was the first time a man had shot his load inside of her, and she detached from it all for a moment, as all she could feel was the glue tight pressure of of his hips smashed onto her ass, and deep deep inside of her, what felt like endless hot spurts of cum being dumped directly into her womb. all the others before had been told to pull out and cum on her mouth or all over her, and suddenly she realized she might as well just have been bred there and then. was it even a question when very womb was being flooded with seed? as he pulled out and so did the man in front of her, she fell on the couch with a whimper, feeling an ache deep inside her where he had broken into her, and feeling desperately empty and completely used. she started to listen to her father’s words but as he went on, she sobbed quietly. “...d-da-ddy p-ple-ase...” did he even know she wasn’t on the pill? and yet remembering the feeling, her legs shook with cut off pleasure. and before she could think, she was being manhandled again, and she gasped as a man almost took her in his arms, and she looked down at him with wide eyes and moaned as he entered her, and then she buried her nails on the couch cushion besides his head, and her breath knotted as another joined him before she could process it. she cried out, loudly, tried to scramble away, but was firmly held by four hands, and before she could say anything, the thick cock was being pushed back down her throat and she screamed and squealed on it, which they all seemed to enjoy. and then as soon as they first started moving, she came again.


	24. Chapter 24

open to m, incest, or father’s friend, or best friend, bianca, 20 ( kendall jenner fc), a man in her life sees her making out with a girl and decides they are going to ‘fuck her straight’ (she is bisexual).

“let go of me!!! let me go, right now!!” bianca kicked out as he pulled her by her legs, having given her a rude awakening, in the middle of the night, by shoving her covers to the floor and grabbing her. she was half dazed with sleep and just starting to thump with adrenaline. she could hear the man’s mumbles, but in the fight and struggle as she was held down again and again, she hadn’t managed to identify them. she knew she was supposed to be alone in the house tonight, her roommate being out at her boyfriend’s. she screamed again and tried to get free, but she couldn’t. “what do you mean you’re going to fuck me straight, are you INSANE?!!!”


	25. Chapter 25

"hi there... so, funny story. professor mccaulin seems to think i was disrupting his class, and thought i could benefit from talking to you.” she announced, sheepish, as she waltzed into the office and sat down. she smiled. “you’re not gonna go hardball on your little sister because some old man thinks he needs to have the upper hand, are you? because there’s gotta be an upside to being related to the dean... come on, big bro, i’ll do anything if you just let this slide. i have a big cheer competition coming up, i don’t want anything to screw it up, specially not mr. mccaulin.” 


	26. Chapter 26

“Please…this is so embarrassing.” Eden whines, pushing the vibrator deeper into her soaked cunt as she fondled her breasts. She’d lost a bet, and the punishment is fucking herself wherever the other chooses. Of course they’d chosen a damn church, and she’s terrified they’ll be caught. That risk only seems to make her wetter, and she’s so close to cumming and squirting all over the pew she’s currently spread out on that she’s blushing an impossible shade of red. 


	27. Chapter 27

“Mmm, fuck,” groaned Alex. At first it had been innocent enough. His sweet little sister Kenzie coming into his room late one night to cuddle up and talk about the latest boy who’d broken her heart or whatever. Alex had reassured her that she was beautiful, desirable and wanted by men everywhere. Her tears had abated and they’d kissed. Now she was down at his waist. Her ass was up in the air, his fingers in her pussy and ass at the same time, and her perfect lips were around his cock, sucking it. “We shouldn’t be... ahh... doing this... hnngh... baby...” he moaned to his little sister, but he was caught in his lust now.


	28. Chapter 28

What started off with innocent enough TV watching, snuggled up on the couch with his sister, had turned into something more. With their parents in the room it was pretty strange, then again, he and Genevieve had been together for a while now and were in that ‘can’t keep my hands off you’ stage. Luckily the weather was colder and so they remained cuddled together under the blanket, parents sitting across from them and everyone watching the movie. Noah, however, had his hand down her sweats and panties, and was currently rubbing his sister’s tender bud. He seemed to be watching the movie, but really his mind was very much elsewhere. 

Genevieve had actually been half asleep against Noah, having forgotten all about the plot of the movie the moment that the action started. Their parents were in the room, a rare occurrence, so she thought she could just relax against her brother and catch a small nap before it was time to head to bed. Of course, Noah had different plans it seemed. Her eyes snapped open when she felt his hand sneak down her sweats and she wanted to tell him to stop, only because she could never really keep her moans down. But it was too late now. His hand pressed against her clit, causing Gen to gasp softly. Her hand moved to grasp against the blanket and she moved her head to press against his neck so that their parents couldn’t hear her loud moans. All the while...her hips started to slowly move against his hand.

He knew it was risky - but that was part of the appeal of it. Fingers slid along her nether lips, starting to feel them get wet as her arousal took over. How he loved teasing Gen like this, seeing her slowly cave and become that needy girl that snuck into his room every night and had to have it every morning before school. Noah kissed the side of her head, giving his parents a smile who glanced over to them. Their children were so close and loving towards one another! If they only knew, Noah thought, pushing two fingers up inside his sister’s wet core, stroking her clit every time as he attempted to keep his hand movement as still as possible to not give away their dirty little secret.

Genevieve had to keep her head against his neck to stop the moans from leaving her lips. It got even harder when he pushed two fingers into her tight cunt, causing a small squeal to leave her lips. At least, if their parents heard, they would think it was her fear of the scene of the movie. His hand was slow, seeing that he didn’t want anyone figuring out what they were doing. His fingers could only do so much, they could never satisfy her completely. She needed more and she soon found herself pulling her head from the crook of his neck, her face flushed and her eyes wide with lust. She faked a yawn, wanting an excuse to leave. “Noah? I-I feel really tired. Could you c-carry me to my r-room?” She questioned, still trying to fight the moans from his fingers against her clit.

He could tell she was feeling it - his sister’s cunt was tightening around his digits and she apparently needed to be really satisfied, only in the way of him fucking her. He loved it. Noah loved touching her and driving her wild like this. As she faked an excuse, he looked over to their parents, shoving his fingers even deeper into her as he shifted some. “If you guys don’t mind, I’m going to put her to bed and then get some sleep myself. Night.” Their parents said good night, commenting as to what well behaved kids they have when both volunteered to go to bed early and he took such good care of her. Noah pulled out and carried her to the bedroom. Once they were out of sight, he angled his head down, his mouth catching Genevieve’s and kissing her deeply as they got to her bedroom. 


	29. Chapter 29

Henry always did love it when his younger sister came to visit. They lived in different states and it was a rarity that they got together for any length of time, short of the holidays. But this year he was hosting the big family gathering, and Valentina had gracefully offered to come out a week early and help him with all the setup and things that had to be done to get ready for the big event. After meeting at the airport for a long embrace in the way of a reunion, he’d brought her back to his place and they’d settled in. He suggested they hop in the hot tub so she could relax after her long flight, and she’d agreed. “So… you do have more free time this week beyond the work we have to do to get this place ready. Anything in particular you’d like to do? I took the week off from work to spend it with you as well,” he smiled, hand on her lower calf and foot under the waterline. 

with her schedule always full, the actress rarely get any well deserved break for working hard for her projects. however, she made sure to get this month off to be able to help out in the preparations of their traditional family gathering and for a proper getaway from work as well. she told her team not to disturb her unless it was really an emergency and that she would update her social media accounts regularly. right now, all she wanted was to spend some quality time with her family, especially with her older brother. after her flight, the bath he suggested was much needed by the brunette that she easily agreed to it. nothing they haven't shared before after all. sitting across him with her body submerged under the water, valentina smiled bashfully at his question. “ i could think of a few things i’d like to do,” she insinuated as her eyes traveled down to his body, goosebumps already rising on her skin as his hand brushed against her calf. “i’ve really missed hanging out with you--” not that it was the only thing she missed.

His eyes rose to his sister, a grin on his face. “Valentina, darling…” he smiled, hand moving along her calf in a very intimate fashion up to her knee. “I’ve missed hanging out with you, too.” He gazed deep into her intense eyes, the memories of the past between the siblings coming back. Henry licked his lips and nodded. “I sort of wondered why you hopped in wearing so much,” he teased gently, moving to tug her arms until she stood up in front of him. Her body was soaking wet and water beaded off her fair flesh. “I thought maybe there was some other man…” Henry commented quietly as his fingers tugged free the side ties of her bikini bottom. He kissed her stomach lightly as he tugged the material free and threw it aside. Her top went next until Valentina was naked before him. Henry looked her over. “Oh I have missed that.” His trunks were pulled free and tossed over the side of the tub as well before he pulled her forward and into his lap, his lips meeting hers, needy and wanton.

any worries she might have had in her mind about him not wanting her anymore dissipated with the way his hand moved along her calf. her piercing blue eyes met his own as her teeth dug into her bottom lip, feeling her heart racing against her chest. “ i didn't know if you still wanted me-- ” she murmured weakly as she rose to her feet until she was standing in front of him. for someone who has made a name for herself in hollywood, the dark-haired woman still had a fairly low self confidence when it came to the things that mattered. “ no-- ” she whispered as her eyes never left his, the fabric of her bikini bottom being pulled away as his lips descended against her stomach. “ there's no one like you, ” valentina admitted softly as she was pulled forward onto his lap, skin against skin as their lips met into a fervent kiss. though they may have heard of her dating some people, most of those were simply publicity stunts to keep the media talking. all she wanted was to return to him, to be back in his arms again.

“How could I ever stop wanting you?” he whispered, looking up to Valentina’s eyes from her center where his lips caressed her stomach and bare hip. Henry pulled her into his lap, discarding the bikini top so she was naked against him, just the way he wanted. “Why do you think I engineered my time to have the whole week off where it would just be us?” He held her head and kissed his sister deeply, tongue slipping into her mouth. His hands traveled all over her body now that they both were in the same state of undress. “I missed you,” he whispered against her lips. He could wait no longer, either. The closeness of the one he loved the most was too much to take. Henry’s hand between them was a quick guide to send his thick mushroom head into her sex, then her own movement, guided by his hand, allowed the woman to take every inch of him into her pussy. “Oh baby girl,” he moaned, kissing along her jaw and throat. 

"because you needed help in the preparations?" the brunette replied cheekily even if his question was obviously rhetorical. straddling his lap as their lower halves were both submerged into the water, her fingers gripped his shoulders as their lips met into a fervent kiss. even with how many years they've spent apart, the fire between them was easily rekindled. how she missed the familiar touch of his hands against her curves. "show me how much--" valentina began, but she wasn't even able to finish her sentence before he was already guiding the tip of his member into her sex. her lips parted to make way for a gasp as she slowly sunk onto his length, stretching her inch by inch until he has bottomed out. burying her face against his shoulder as her center adjusted to his size for a moment, val whispered against his skin, "fuck--i missed this so much. missed you so much, daddy."

“Only if you’re going to ‘preparation’ completely naked for the next week,” her brother teased, watching as she moved and pressed her gorgeous body against him. Henry’s muscles tightened, guiding Valentina by one ass cheek until she’d taken his full length right deep into her. It was like coming home, Henry thought, the feeling of filling her up bringing back memories, renewing him and his sister’s deeper connection, and making him feel quite young again. Long ago, they’d lost their virginity to each other, and not looked back. Now... now it was just perfect. “Mmm, and Daddy missed you too, baby girl. Fuck that Daddy cock... show me...” he whispered, fingers sliding into her hair and gripping it as she started to move. His other hand remained firmly on her ass, guiding her to rock back and forth, up and down.


	30. Chapter 30

it had all started with him calling the girl down to show all his friends her neat little “party trick”. it wasn’t as innocent as it sounded, and soon samson had the girl completely bare in front of the other males with his fingers pumping furiously in and out of her cunt. a laugh erupted from him, and cheers from his friends as those fingers began to force the girl’s cunt to squirt again and again. “i told you the little whore was a squirter.” he laughed, whiskey on his breath as he kept pumping his fingers against her g-spot. “force her to cum long enough and she’ll start gushing.” he added, a wicked glint in his eyes as he met her gaze. 


	31. Chapter 31

“ god, i can’t take it anymore! ” she cries out, teeth sinking into her bottom lip. barely legal and never having engaged in something so rough, the young blonde buries her head in the pillow; she wishes she’d been more specific when she asked to be taught, to ask them to be more gentle, but it’s too late now and she’s being pounded into so hard that she can’t even differentiate the pain from the pleasure. “ my pussy can’t take it, please… i can’t cum anymore. ”

"Shit, sorry.” He had gotten carried away of course, with how tight, how good she felt around him. But with her pleas, Kieran slowed to a halt, cock still inside her, looking down at his baby sister. “Should I pull out, baby?” Truth was, he didn’t want to, he desperately wanted to cum too, had been holding off for so long. But this was meant to be something educational to help her learn, not for him to get his rocks off.

A sigh of relief escapes past swollen lips, hooded gaze lifting to meet his. She shakes her head, because she doesn’t want to disappoint; he was doing this to help her after all, she should be grateful. And she is. “… Just maybe, slow down a little?” She replies meekly, teeth sinking into her bottom lip. “I’m just still… sensitive from the last time I came.”

"Sorry,” he repeats again, wanting her to have a good time only without any sort of pain. He moves inside her but only the slightest bit of a fraction. “Want me to cool it down a little, maybe eat you out for a little bit?” he asks, wanting her to feel as comfortable with him as possible. “Have you ever even had anyone as big as me?”


	32. Chapter 32

connection: younger sister. their parents died when they were younger, and angelo became very protective of her.


	33. Chapter 33

connections: stranger, step-father, step-brother, brother, uncle, professor  
This wasn’t something Piper normally did, but she desperately needed the money. When she had first been invited to participate in the sex party, she had been offended. But learning it was high profile, she figured it would pay well. There she was, naked, laid out on a mattress of fluffy pillows and silky blankets. She had not been touched a single time since the party started, and she was starting to become incredibly bored. She groaned as the couple next to her had come to their finish for the third time that night. Looking for a release, her fingers could not help themselves as they traveled down her body. She knew it was against the rules, and she would not be paid if she were caught. But the party was too much for her to idly sit by all night and watch. She had barely touched herself, when she felt someone standing over her. Her eyes flicked up, desperation painted across her young features. “Please,” she moaned softly, begging for them to do something or move on.

sex parties were events that alex had attended in secret, seeing as how places like these weren’t exactly welcomed to the public eye. most people were practically repulsed with the thought of quite the orgy that happened. in a well selected venue, people would fulfill their deepest fantasies with strangers or dates that they brought with them and the night would end just however, but one thing was for certain––they would all enjoy themselves completely. the blonde had been walking around seeking for the right partner, especially when he’s already been disappointed by the first woman he had approached. in his search, his bright blue orbs had been distracted by a familiar face as he reached one section of the room. it was piper, his step-sister, touching herself right there before his eyes. it was a side to her that he hadn’t seen before and this was a place that he couldn’t have imagined her to be in either. however, it doesn’t stop him from watching how her extreme arousal had urged her to do just what her fingers were doing. as twisted as it might be, he could feel his pants tighten as she looked so desperate for it, breaking the rules of touching herself like this. instead of walking away, he was compelled to come close and have his own fingers guide hers to move along her core as he’d speak to her saying, “do it like this.” and would urge her to move her fingers firmer against her wet core, causing him to sink his teeth onto his lower lip before speaking once more, “never thought i’d be seeing you here, piper.”

The room was dark, set that way for mood and a sense of slight privacy for those who were a little shyer about doing the act in public. She didn’t get a good look at the person hovering over her, until he had moved closer. Her eyes went wide when Alex’s familiar blonde hair had come into focus. However, her protests stopped short in her throat as his hand carefully guided hers over her core. Her mouth dropped open, having never touched herself in such a way before. Piper wasn’t a innocent, blushing virgin, she had slept with a few people before, but there were still lots of things she had yet to learn. For a moment she had forgotten it was her own step-brother who had been guiding her hand. This was incredibly wrong, him indulging her needs–being there at a a sex party in the first place. She had never had a single dirty thought about her brother until now, until his teeth sank into his lip in an expression that told her he was enjoying what he was doing to her. Her hips moved softly against her fingers as she let out an amused chuckle, “And I could say the same for you, big brother.” She removed her fingers from her core, nudging his own to take their place. After all if he was going to stick around, she was being paid to be at his disposal. “Do mom and dad know you like to party without your pants?”, she teased, her eyes twinkling with the mischief she could cause with the knowledge her brother got off on public orgies.

the entire venue was specifically made to satisfy every person’s desires, from one corner to the next it was all nothing but a wonderland for the people that came here to enjoy the pleasures that their bodies were capable of doing with strangers. or for his case, his step-sister. it was a rather odd choice for him to even consider walking her way, having his fingers guide hers as she was touching herself. if he were to consider his morals, the blonde would have walked away and allowed piper to be punished by some other person that spotted her. one could say that it was pure curiosity that urged him to do just what he had, seeing as how he had never thought of her in this light before. there was just something about the sight of how desperate she was, touching herself like that in a dimly lit room and the sight of his figure enough for her to beg for someone to just touch her. had no one been paying attention to her? he couldn’t really figure out just what made her act that way, but as her own hand moved to urge him to touch her wet core himself, he made no hesitation to do so. tongue running over his lips as he caressed her needy pussy on his own, alex had smirked at the words that came out of her lips. “not as long as they don’t know that you like to party without yours.” he teases right back at her as he would have their bodies pressed up against the wall that she was on, his fingers skillfully rubbing that aching core of hers. there was no denying that he was actually growing hard because of this, the sight of her being this dirty and how he was so willing to give her just what she wanted. 


	34. Chapter 34

odds were usually not in her favor with the eight ball whenever she wanted real answers. joanna didn’t think she’d ever seen a positive answer ever before. except now, when she was just playing around with it and the male walked into the room. things had changed within seconds earlier when she’d come home early and caught him on the couch with his dick in his hand. without saying a word, she had left the room and remained a surprised but also impressed expression on her face as she walked to her room. so having him come into the kitchen now asking if she’d enjoyed the sight earlier, she laughed and then shook the eight ball for an answer. without a doubt. it had to be motherfucking kidding. ❛ ha. it says ‘very doubtful’, ❜ she lied, but reached her hand for her dark hair as she did so which was a dead give away if you knew her well. on top of that, she was blushing wildly. ❛ any more dumb questions? ❜

nobody was supposed to be home for hours, that was why malcolm had allowed himself the chance to have some fun in the living room. he usually kept himself confined to his bedroom or the bathroom during a shower during such a moment. but of course, joanna had to come home early without letting anybody know, so malcolm was caught right in the middle of the act. he was not as ashamed as he perhaps should have been, especially since he had been caught by his step-sister, but there was nothing he could do about it now. it had been done and he just had to salvage whatever he could from the situation. he was leaning against the kitchen island, watching her with hooded eyes. yeah, she was absolutely bullshitting him. “no, i don’t think i have any dumb questions. i also don’t think the question i just asked was dumb, though. because you did enjoy it, didn’t you, joanna? did you like watching me touch myself? wondering what i was thinking about?” this could go pretty badly for malcolm if he was reading her entirely wrong, but he felt pretty confident. he could tell she was lying about not enjoying the sight, her cheeks were flushed and she was playing with her hair and that was just a dead giveaway with joanna. moving around the kitchen island, malcolm stood behind his step-sister and reached around her to rest his hands against her thighs. his mouth brushed over the shell of her ear as he spoke again. “huh, i thought you said it showed ‘very doubtful’. you’re just full of lies today, aren’t you, darlin’? would you like to be the place i cum in? is that it? you’re embarrassed because you liked seeing me touch myself? wishing you were the one touching me? that i was hard over you? that can almost certainly be arranged, i promise you that. i bet you’re wet for me right now. can i find out?” he gave a small window for her to respond, though his hand had been moving towards her clothed pussy the entire time he was speaking. now, though, he cupped it firmly in his hand, middle finger pressing dully against her slit. “oh, would you look at that, angel. what a wet little cunt we have here.”

of course she was fucking nervous. he didn’t seem embarrassed at all by being caught with his dick in his hand. joanna didn’t feel comfortable at all, which was an abnormality since she was usually very the very confident big sister. okay ‘big’ was an overstatement, there was only a few months between them and he was inches taller but she was still born before him and he always managed to act like an annoying younger brother anyway so he got that down at least. this was a different story though. he was being annoying, sure, but he might also be right. he was big and she wouldn’t mind tasting it but she’d die before admitting it. so she pulled her eyebrows together and showed her teeth. ❛ ew, ❜ the girl muttered and looked back down at the eight ball. unfortunately, she forgot to shake it again before he turned up behind her and caught her lie red handed. ❛ i corrected it, clearly, ❜ joanna explained, heart beginning to beat faster as he got comfortable resting his hands on her thighs. shit, she should have definitely put on a pair of shorts or something underneath the over-sized hoodie she was wearing but that was way too late to think of now. his words alone had her dripping immediately. he was lying, messing with her. what else? ❛ you’re so full of sh–oh… ❜ she hadn’t noticed his hand moving towards her center until it was too late. her chin pulled towards her shoulder as she inhaled sharply. it took a second before she jumped out of her chair and turned around to look at him with big dark eyes, hands grabbing onto the edge of the table behind her. ❛ full of shit, ❜ she finally finished her sentence, lower lip trembling before she clenched her jaw. 

mac had to give it to her, joanna was good at covering her tracks. it didn’t matter, though, he already knew what the truth was. and it was nothing that she was saying now. her body contradicted her so easily. she could stand there and protest to being turned on by him, but mac had all the proof he needed. right there, between her sweet, sweet thighs. now they were facing each other, mac stood tall and cocked an eyebrow. “yeah, maybe i am full of shit. i usually am, right? ‘cept this time, i have the evidence i need to know what i speak is the truth, jo. my fingers are actually fucking wet from how turned on you are. and i only felt you through your fucking panties.” he shook his head with a laugh and stepped towards her. she was a little jumpy now, so he had to take his time with it. he didn’t want to scare her too much. the last thing he needed was his dad beating the shit out of him for laying a hand on his precious step-daughter. it was sickening, really, but he could see the appeal. joanna was older but she was smaller and would be easier to subdue. she was also heaven to look at. and fantasise about. not that mac did that often, but there had been a time or two where thoughts of joanna had flooded his mind as he jerked himself off, cumming to the thought of her pussy wrapped around his dick instead of his hand. “there’s really nothing to be embarrassed about, though. i promise. i will never tell a soul that you got wet over me, jo. you just gotta do a little something for me to make sure i never slip up.” it was evil and entirely beneath to stoop this low, but when he wanted something, he was going to make sure he got it. and right now, god, how he wanted to feel joanna’s tight cunt around his cock. before she could move away again, mac reached out and grabbed hold of her wrist, tight enough to keep her still, but she wouldn’t have a mark in the morning. “come on, angel. you know you want this, too. i know you do. your mouth can say all the shit it wants, but your cunt is desperate to feel every inch of me, isn’t it?”

joanna’s eyes narrowed up at him, trying to think of another lie as she kept her hands on the table to they wouldn’t come up to play with her hair as she told it. saying she was on her period would be hard to prove, since the wetness on his fingers wasn’t at all blood but something produced by the imagine of him and also his words. it could easily have come from other thoughts though but what were the odds? she hated how he knew better than that and she hated how he could tell when she was lying. their parents had been married far too long for him to not know her well. as he stepped closer she pushed herself back on the table but had no where to go unless she wanted to parkour over the kitchen table, or underneath it, but how childish would that be. she could just push him away. maybe not easily, but… shit, he smelled good too, but he was a little bit intimidating. had he been thinking about her before? she hadn’t even asked herself that question, it was far too absurd. ❛ are you for real blackmailing me right now? ❜ she spat, raising a hand to slap his chest. he was truly unbelievable. joanna was just about to pull her hand back and move past him when he grabbed her wrist instead and her gaze flickered between her wrist and his eyes a couple of times before focusing on him. ❛ mac, let go… ❜ her words came out in a soft whisper, the usually outspoken girl feeling pretty defeated despite her wrist wiggling in his grasp in an attempt to get out. she swallowed hard, shaking her head slightly. fuck, he was making her even more wet with just his words and she absolutely hated it how her cunt was throbbing. ❛ n– no. we can’t. ❜

man, she could really talk herself out of something. but he was so close to cracking her and mac wasn’t stopping now. the only thing that could make him give up this game would be the front door opening to reveal their parents coming home. but they were away for the weekend and it would just be mac and joanna. what a perfect time for this all to happen. mac grinned as joanna hit his chest. she was feisty and he certainly admired that about her. “maybe. would that be a turn off? i mean, i doubt it’ll dry your pussy up, seems like that would be hard to do with how fucking soaked it is.” mac stepped forward once more, their chests touching as he used his free hand to cup her pussy between her thighs. “you know, i think you’d actually like it if i used this against you for the rest of our lives. used it to get you into my bed whenever i wanted you. fuck, you’re actually wetter than just now, jo.” mac laughed a little and leaned down to press a soft kiss against the side of her mouth, nimble fingers working their way into her panties so that he could feel her bare pussy against his skin. “oh, god.” his words were barely more than a mere whisper as his fingers slipped easily between her slit, teasing her slowly. “that is real fucking wet, ain’t it? i bet i could get my dick in there right now, no problem.” he kept hold of her wrist, making sure she didn’t try to go anywhere until he was certain she wouldn’t be spooked. he bit the pad of her thumb and sucked it into her mouth, watching her as his knuckles brushed over her clit gently. 

joanna raise her upper lip and hissed a little at him through her nose, scoffing as he stepped forward. she could pretend all day that he didn’t affect her in any way but it got more and more impossible when he took the freedom to just grope her and feel the wetness he had caused. the girl squirmed under his touch, a shiver running up her spine. ❛ you’re the worst, ❜ she said through gritted teeth, her head pulling a little to the side when he’d kissed the side of her mouth, her free hand coming up to wipe away any trace of him on her face. then she dropped it, trying to stop his hand from moving into her panties but it was too late, he was distracting her in a perfect way until it was too late and his fingers were in direct contact with her soaking cunt. her lips parted and her gaze dropped as she let out a soft breath at the touch. eyebrows moved into a small frown, feeling terrible for actually wanting this, especially when he was being the worst douchebag in the world right now. worse than he usually was. joanna hated letting him know she wanted him, even though he clearly wanted her just as much. he just showed it in words instead and made it sound like she started it. ❛ no… ❜ she whimpered quietly, mostly to herself for giving in as he brushed his fingers against her clit and she felt how her need for release increased. her neck dropped forward until she leaned her forehead against his chest, a shaky breath leaving her lips. ❛ i hate you. ❜

she could spit all sorts of abuse at him if she wanted to, so long as she wanted to go along with his plan and fuck all day and night until they were both spent and satisfied. she could verbally abuse him for the entire thing and he would be fine with that, so long as his dick was wet. “i know, sweetheart.” there it was. he had cracked her. joanna’s foreheads resting against his chest was the only sign he needed that she had succumb to him. he released her wrist and reached down to cup her thigh, lifting it up to his hip to give himself more room to work with. it was a pretty tight fit with her panties still on, but mac had worked with girls wearing far more in much more crowded places. his middle and ring finger worked themselves inside of her easily and he used his other hand to lift her head so that she was looking at him. “you know how tight you are, baby? fuck.” his fingers moved slowly inside of her and he sealed their mouths in a kiss, hand slipping down to pull her panties to the side, allowing him more room to pull his fingers out and slip them straight back into her. the longing she would feel for those few moments of emptiness would be delicious. before long, he would have her begging for him to let her cum, for him to fill her cunt with himhimhim. 

immediately after he released her wrist she moved it back to the table behind her to hold on to when he raised her thigh to get more access to her soaking cunt. she hated that she let him do it but if they both enjoyed it, there was nothing to really be ashamed of. hell, they weren’t even related by blood, there wasn’t anything totally wrong with this. except she was still in such a vulnerable position and she knew he was feeding off of it. when he lifted her head she bit down on her lower lip when her gaze met his. what did you answer to something like that? thanks? fuck, her mind was completely blocked, especially when he pressed his lips against hers and she could close her eyes again, falling into a different universe where she was allowed to moan softly into his mouth. trying not to pull away from the kiss so that she had to face him, she brought herself to sit up on the kitchen table in front of him so she didn’t have to stand on one leg for him to be able to push his fingers in and out of her like that. ❛ mmh, ❜ the softest moan slipped out of her once she pulled away from the kiss and she leaned her cheek against her shoulder and closed her eyes, the image of mac sitting on the couch with his cock in his hand immediately popping into her head.

it was so damn hot when she allowed herself to fall into the kiss, into what they were doing. it allowed mac to see that she was okay with doing this, that she wanted to do this with him. sure, it might still be wrong, they had grown up together and been a part of each other’s lives for so long, but they weren’t actually related. her mother was not his by blood and that was all that mattered. now she was up on the kitchen counter, it allowed mac to see her properly. to have a real, good look at her and see what he wanted to do with her. his fingers had slipped from her as she moved herself up and he now tucked them into the waistband of her panties to pull them down her legs. now, that was much better. he had a real good chance at making her cum properly, at getting his fingers deep and warm inside of her and being able to fuck her pussy with his fingers until she was cumming all over them. mac spread her legs apart and pressed his lips against the inside of her knee, smoothing his fingers over her clit and down to her slit slowly. “i wonder if you can take three of my fingers, hmm? shall we find out?” he eased his middle and ring finger inside of her slowly, allowing his thumb to move up to rub against her clit slowly. he didn’t want to sound cocky, but if she couldn’t take three fingers, he had no fucking clue how she was going to take his dick. she had seen him, she knew he was right in his thinking, even if he wouldn’t voice it to her. he didn’t want to come across as that cocky. sure, he was cocky, look at the situation they were in. if he was a normal, shy guy, they would never have gotten to this. his fingers pumped in and out of her at an agonisingly slow pace, his teeth scraping over her smooth skin. he was careful not to mark her, he didn’t need to make things awkward for her when it came to their parents seeing the bruises that would litter her skin. 


	35. Chapter 35

The two had been all talk to each other, never actually laying hands on each other and instead finding tiny ways in public and around others to let each other have just a small glimpse of what was in the others mind. Nikolaj’s mind was filled with the filthiest things involving the woman, his lusts and desires becoming all that mattered. He knew it was wrong, knew that she was the last person he should be doing anything with but it didn’t matter to him. The voice that told him to stop wasn’t there anymore. He’d been to her place enough times to know where she kept a hidden key, and he wouldn’t have come if he didn’t know for certain she was alone. The night before she described how wet her cunt was, how no one but him could satisfy her but due to his own relationship he had no way of sneaking out until now. He wouldn’t be there in that moment if she hadn’t begged him the night before, but now he had to have her. He made his way in and snuck into her room, gently pulling aside the blankets and pulling down her panties to ass his tongue to begin to gently slide against her entrance. First just the tip of his tongue parting her folds, and then pushing his tongue deeper into her until the sensation of what he was doing would wake her up. 

THE TWO HAVE YET TO really cross the line, but they were getting closer and closer to it. last night, she has been so damned needy that she sent him those messages, practically begging him to come over and claim her. and when he didn’t, she was sorely disappointed. her own step-brother has been the object of her desires for many years now, but it wasn’t until a few months ago that she started making her move--all because part of her thought that he wanted her as well. something she wasn’t mistaken. sleeping soundly after a good night of touching herself to the thoughts of him, the brunette was too deep in her sleep to even figure out what has happening. her hips slightly arched to the feeling of something rubbing against her entrance, but thinking that it was simply a dream, she remained asleep. it wasn’t until his tongue pushed into her tightness did she begin to stir into consciousness. soft whimpers were elicited from her lips as she squirmed against the touch, her body shuddering at the sensation before her eyes slowly fluttered open. when she realized what’s happening, her eyes flew open as she yelped in surprise, “ what the uhh-- ” fuck, that felt good as she tugged his hair backwards, astounded to see who it was. “ nikolaj? ”

His desires for her had grown and grown. They had always been close but something had changed out of no where, he attributed it to possibly a combination of him dealing with being with a woman that didn’t please him and her seeing him with a woman that made him off limits. As his tongue placed with her cunt he couldn’t believe how tight she was, how her tight walls made her feel like she was still a virgin. His cock began to get harder by the second as he imagined how tight she would be when his thick length pushed inside of her. If anyone knew what they were doing they would be disgusted, they would be disowned, but none of that mattered because he was getting the women he lusted for. It just so happened that she was his step sister. His tongue occasionally slipped from pushing deep inside of her and instead rubbed lightly against her clit realizing her body stirring he didn’t stop and pushed his tongue back inside of her. When she tugged his hair backwards his tongue licked his lips, desperate for every drop of her juices to be tasted. “Yes sis?” he asked nonchalantly “Is something wrong? You told me your cunt was wet, and i just needed a taste”.

LUSTING OVER YOUR OWN STEP brother was all sorts of wrong even if they were not related by blood. however, she couldn’t stop herself--especially when she saw him with a woman that barely satisfied him. veronica knew that she could do much better, that the woman didn’t deserve him at all. perhaps, it was one of the things that pushed her to do the unspeakable. part of her wasn’t really that surprised to find him here after all their teasing and those filthy texts they send to each other. her body thrummed with pleasure as he brushed her tongue against her little bundle of nerves, her legs quivering at the aftermath. and as she pulled him away, she could see her juices glistening from his lips at his innocently phrased question. and yet, there was nothing innocent about it. “ how did you even get in here? fuck--nik, you could have warned me, ” veronica told him, but she wasn’t exactly complaining with what he was doing. her sex was still pulsing with arousal as she was practically dripping on her bedsheets now. it was probably a good choice to just wear a shirt and her panties tonight, ones that have already been discarded. 

His wife thought he was at work, he had told her he had a bunch to do that morning when in reality the moment he woke him his cock was throbbing and his tongue was watering at the mere idea of tasting Veronica. The last year the fantasy had just consumed him, and now her juices were all over his tongue and his lips. It was difficult to keep his tongue away from her pussy even to talk a little bit, the moment she pulled him away he wanted to push right back forward. “You wanted my tongue in your cunt—true or false?” he asked. His hand reached forward and began to rub the now wet entrance of her pussy, keeping her nice and wet for when his tongue could lunge back forward to taste her again. “You told big brother that you needed this, that you didn’t care what anyone thought. Your cunt has been needing my attention hasn’t it little one? The way you’re this wet I can only imagine you’ve been fantasizing just as much as I have”.

IT WAS TRUE AND NOW, that he’s already here, why was she denying them of what they wanted for sometime now? every night, she laid in her bed touching herself to completion while thinking of him--thoughts of how much better his fingers would feel inside her tight cunt and how he’d fill her up completely with his length. it was those thoughts that drove her to climax every night. and now, his fingers began to work on her sex as she tried not to buck her hips against the touch. “ yes-- ” she whimpered in response to his question as she released his grip on his locks, throwing her head back against the pillow. rolling her hips against his skillful fingers that sent little bouts of electricity through her body. the way he talked only turned her on more as she nodded her head eagerly this time, her pupils dilating slightly as she purred quietly, “ it does. my needy little cunt needs you. only my big brother could satisfy it. please-- ” her body was aching for his touch once more as she looked at him through a lustful gaze.

He couldn’t count the number of times that he had fucked his wife and imagined his tiny brunette step sister instead, how many times he came harder than he thought possible as she popped into his head and he was unable to stop it. It had gotten tot he point he couldn’t even fuck his wife without letting the thoughts of his step sister into his mind, she was his every desire now. “Exactly, so just lay back” he answered as she let go of his head his face immediately pushed between her thighs as if he was hungry for a meal and hadn’t ate in years. His tongue pushed so eagerly into her, his mouth watering in need to taste her again. His tongue swapped between pushing against her tightened walls inside of her pussy, to licking slowly at her entrance making sure every precious bead of her arousal was cleaned up by his tongue. “My cock gets so hard when you call me brother—that’s probably fucked up isn’t it sis?”. 

LETTING HER BODY FALL BACK onto the mattress, the brunette let out a wanton moan as soon as his face moved in between her legs. her walls clenched around his tongue as she rolled her eyes skyward. gripping the sheets beneath her, veronica tried not to push her hips more into his face. the vibrations sent by his voice against her dripping sex sent ripples of pleasure down her heat. “ you love how fucked up this is, ” she whimpered sensually as one of her hands reached out toward him once more, fingers carding through his hair but not pulling him away. “ now--tell me how your little sister’s pussy taste, ” the tiny brunette demanded breathlessly as her chest heaved slightly. the forbidden aspect of the whole thing only made it all the more arousing. how many times has she dreamed of him being in this exact position? and now that he, it was even better than how she imagined it.

He got off so much on all of it, the entire scenario they were in. The more fucked up it was the more he found he thrived off of it. It hadn’t been until her than he realized that he was into such forbidden acts. “You have no idea, i jerked off to the idea of tasting you while our parents were in the other room. Of having your juices all over my lips as I walked back in to talk to them” he said not even feeling the slightest bit ashamed as the dirty fantasies that filled his filth addled mind. His eyes looked up to her, one of his hands sliding up her stomach to her small perky breast. “The only cunt i will ever want to taste again. My little sisters pussy is the best there is. I want to wake up to the taste of you on my tongue. Big brother needs you” his tongue extended and began to flick quickly against her clit while his other hand played with her breast.

“ HAVE YOU? ” she murmured, her voice low with unbridled lust as she gazed at him with darkened hues. the mere thought of him jacking off while their parents were in the other room, oblivious to what was happening, simply made her more determined to make these fantasies come true. “ then maybe we can do that in our next family dinner, ” veronica suggested in a whisper, wondering just how much further they could take this without getting caught by his wife or their parents. the brunette never really liked her sister-in-law anyway, so there was no guilt consuming her for doing such a thing. with his hand sliding up to her perky mound, the brunette reached over the hem of her shirt to tug it off, lying there naked while he still remained fully clothed. “ then fuck my cunt with your tongue, brother, ” encourage the much smaller girl as her hips jolted upwards, seeking more of the pleasure he was providing her. gripping on his hair as a soft mewl spilled from her lips. “ make me cum on your tongue then you can fuck me with that big cock of yours. ”

“Oh don’t you worry little sister, i’m going to be having lots of fun with you now. I’m going to do fucking deviant shit to you when my wife is around. When mom and dad are in the other room. Maybe i’ll even finger your cunt while we’re all sitting down for family dinner. Try to make you scream out and show the family what a naughty girl you are” he got off on it, the taboo nature of everything that was happening. His wife was worthless compared to Veronica, she was a bore and no where near as stunning. Veronica was perfection in every way. “I love hearing you demand things. Do you want to know something especially filthy sis? I think even if you were my real sister i’d still be doing this. I’d still need your cunt and the rest of your body” he began to force his tongue as deep into her cunt as he could, burying his head as hard and deep between her legs as he could to get his tongue as far into her as possible. His tongue working wildly inside of her with every second. 

HIS WORDS CONJURED UP THOSE scenarios in her mind and fuck, she’d be lying if she said she didn’t want it. to be used by her step brother in any way he sees fit. after all, the brunette used to worship the ground he walked on and maybe, some part of her still does. “ don’t be a fucking tease, nik--you better put your money where your mouth is. ” and at his admission that he would still do this if she was his real sister, she suddenly felt the shame creeping in her chest because so would she. just how fucked up the two of them are? “ yeah? you really are such a filthy older brother-- ” she remarked with a chuckle but that was soon drowned out by a string of moan elicited from her lips. as he forced his tongue as deep as it could inside her tight walls, her hips began to buck wildly as she feel him hit a spot inside her that drove her mad with lust. body thrumming with electricity, her knuckles turned white while gripping her sheets as a strained cry spilled from her lips. “ yes--yes, just continue that. ”

“Don’t you even dare talk as if you think I won’t hold up to my world. I’ll fucking fill your little cunt with my cum with absolutely no fucking protection and let you walk up to them all just so you can feel that warm seed dripping down your thighs as you pretend to not be your brothers slut” his cock was throbbing so hard, pulsating with every single word he spoke. “Some part of me wishes you were, so that when I came inside of you it was even more wrong. So that people would be even more disgusted by what we were doing. I’d fucking ruin you in front of all of them and not give a fuck” his eyes showing the dark lust that only she had ever triggered inside of him. When he felt her body enjoying the pleasure he worked her constantly, not stopping even to take a deep breath. Making his little sister cum was his job now, afterall a good brother always had to take care of his sister. His hand moved down from her breast and moved down to her pussy as well, his fingers moving to her entrance and gently parting her folds so his lips could suck on her clit for a moment before drumming his tongue deep into her again.

“ I’LL BELIEVE IT WHEN I SEE IT, ” veronica challenged with a cocky smile, knowing well enough that it would only urge him more to turn his words into a reality. no one likes having their credibility questioned after all. and frankly, it would be a win for both of them since the brunette would love to see it in action. after all, his mere words were already creating a pool of arousal in between her legs. there was something darker hiding behind those lustful eyes of his and she was quite intrigued on how she might be able to pull it out of him more. this whole affair they’re having was centered on the forbidden act, the rules their breaking and she wanted to completely eliminate that line. “ yeah? you want everyone to know how you love fucking your little sister? how much she would enjoy having your cock inside her? you’re disgusting, brother, ” smirked the brunette as she threw back her head against the pillow. her toes curled at the overwhelming sensations all over her body while he parted her slick entrance with his fingers. “ come on--need your fingers inside me, too, ” the younger woman urged as another breathless moan escaped her lips.

“No you’ll believe it when you feel my seed dripping out of your cunt” she was just pushing him further with every word, without her egging him on he would have lived his little fantasies quietly and kept them to himself. If she hadn’t said some of the things she had he wouldn’t have even pushed as far to say some of the filth he was but they kept upping each other to say more and more filthy shit and it was just turning him on so much more than he had ever felt with another woman. “I do, i want to announce it to everyone. I want to see that fucking look of disgust on their faces as they look at us, My fucking cock throbs as i think about i sis” one of his hands reached down to his pants and began to massage the bulge that had formed in his pants. “Such a bossy little slut aren’t you little sister” As his tongue pushed hard against her clit, his hand moved up between her legs and began to push two of his fingers to penetrate the unbelievably tight cunt. “You like that? You like big brother playing with your little cunt?”.

NIKOLAJ’S WORDS EXCITES THE YOUNGER woman further, making her want to feel his seed dripping out of her and leaking down her inner thighs. it made her feel quite filthy, but they were past all those points now that he already has his mouth all over her cunt. “ disgust? i think they’ll all pretend to be disgusted while getting turned on about it instead, ” scoffed the brunette in response, knowing that all these seemingly normal people must have some sick desires within them as well. her gaze drifted to his pants as he massaged his bulge, licking her lips at the thought of how in a few minutes, he’ll be filling her up. how long has she dreamed about this? definitely way longer than a year--it was a surprise how much control she used to have about it. “ you love it--now make me cum so could fuck me with your cock soon. i’ll even let you cum inside me, ” veronica taunted, knowing that she was on the pill anyway. when two digits suddenly pushed into her tight walls, she arched her back as her inner walls gripped his fingers. “ fuck--keep going. fuck me with your fingers, ” she drawled out as she thrashed against the bed, fucking herself on his fingers as his tongue worked on her bundle of nerves. her fingers couldn’t exactly compare to his own nor could them to the shot of pleasure rushing through her core.

“Oh without a doubt. Everyone’s a filthy fucker at their core, they are just afraid to say out loud the disgusting shit they crave. I’m not afraid anymore to claim what I crave” and that was her, his sister. She was what he wanted more than anything else and the only thing that he needed to be satisfied. “All of their cocks will throb with need and their cunts dripping at the thought of you getting fucked by me” just talking about it was a massive kink of his, to make a public display of their taboo relationship. “I do fucking love it” he agreed but then made his goal just to focus on her pussy. He loved that she could be bossy and demanding, it was part of what attracted him so much to her. Other women were interesting in their own way but it was always Veronica that could speak to him in a way that he loved. She was demanding, and was the only one worthy of his cock and his cum. When she mentioned him cumming inside of her he moaned as his tongue worked inside of her tight walls, his grip on his bulge tightening as he massaged his thickness more. His thumb kept her clit being rubbed in constant motion while his tongue plunged as deep into her as he could, flicking upwards and sliding against her wall with a rhythm that synced with his finger. He was so craving that special point where he tasted her more fully, when her juices rushed onto his tongue and her tight walls clamped even more completely on his tongue. “I want you to cum for me little sister, cum for me fucking hard so I can give you my cum”.

SOME PEOPLE ARE JUST MORE disgusting than others and they happened to be two of those people. the thought of being in a room filled of people getting turned on by their lewd display only made her arousal grow all the more pertinent. a desperate keen slipping from her lips. “ fuck--we should have done this a lot sooner, brother. i would have let you fucked me anywhere you like. even with an audience who knows of our relation. ” veronica knew what she wanted at this point, which was how she could be this demanding. gone was that innocent little girl he grew up with. part of her hoped that he would have been her first, but that opportunity has long been closed down. so, all they could was spend every second making up for lost time. and he was surely making the most of it as roni could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge. with the combination of his fingers and tongue, all of her sensitive spots were on fire and her sex was completely drenched as well as his mouth. bucking her hips wildly as the overwhelming pleasure began to take over, she shut her eyes as she cried out without any inhibitions, “ i’m gonna cum, nik--i’m gonna cum so hard for my big brother! ” and soon enough, her cunt squeezed his tongue and fingers before her juices flowed across them, wanton moans spilling from her lips as her toes curled in bliss.

“We have time little sister, lots and lots and lots of time. Time for me to fuck the shit out of you in front of anyone, time to fill you up in front of our family and friends. Time for me to show the world what a filthy filthy little slut you are, and what a fucking disgusting man I am” this had all sparked and begun so quickly but it was like a fire with gasoline added to it the moment they spoke, the flames just spreading and getting bigger and bigger with no chance at it ever going away. The moment her tight body got closer to cum he could feel the muscles in her thighs where his hands rested tighten, causing his hands to grip her waist and firmly hold her in place knowing that her body would naturally pull away when the pleasure rushed through her and turned to sensitiveness. He held her body firmly as he continued to lick her cunt, licking up the delicious wetness that flowed across his tongue and on his lips. A deep and guttural moan escaping him as the taste of her more fully rushed his taste buds. As her cunt squeezed his tongue he didn’t stop the movement of his tongue or his fingers carrying her not just through but past her orgasm, fiercely keeping her body in place and not stopping.

IN ADDITION TO HIS ACTIONS, his words surely had her throwing herself off the edge as she reached the euphoria. body quivering at the overwhelming pleasure as she thrashed wildly against the bed. riding out her orgasm until it soon turned into something else, a sensitivity that made her every movement felt like a prick on her skin. “ stop--stop-- ” veronica whimpered as she squirmed against him, trying to pull away from his touch as he continued to lap her juices up as his fingers didn’t cease their motions. her body was too sensitive to find any pleasure at this, just pure torture as her legs jolted at the sensations. her fingers found his head in between her thighs, trying to yank on his hair to make him stop. “ i can’t take it--brother, please-- ” the younger woman groaned in protest as her body continued to convulse. there was no way he could force another orgasm from her at this state since she was all too sensitive now, her eyes shutting close as she tried to close her legs which only trapped his head in between them. 

He wanted to lick her while she was sensitive, to feel her muscles tighten this time to try to get him away from her body and to stop the way his tongue was working inside of her. At her first protests he simply grinned and kept going, ignoring as she gripped his hair to try to make him stop. It wasn’t until she said brother that he finally pulled away, his tongue nearly instead licking his lips to lick up every drop of her juices that remained on them. “Sorry sis, your pussy is just too good. I only stopped because you asked so nicely” he said with a small smirk on the corner of his lips. His hand reached forward and let his finger push and rub against her clit once, then moving that finger to his lips to lick it clean as well. “I’m glad I decided to come over tonight. I needed this quite a bit. Was it everything you thought it would be little sister? I think this has been brewing between us for quite some time”.

Lisa was the first to wake up at 7am and she nudged me and whispered, "Let's make these sexy girls do some outrageous things today. Sara will do anything now, and Amy will do whatever she's told. Put your dirty mind to work and let's have some real fun! I'll find some real young kids for you after they go home and seduce them for you. I need some virgin cuntjuice in my tummy!!"   
"You slut!" I whispered. "I'm so excited over finding Sara and Amy! I want to watch them show their cunts to lots of people today! I'll be thinking of some wild things for them to do after your big idea.  
Tell me what you have in mind."   
"Let's wake them up and I'll tell all of you!" Lisa said.   
I nodded and we uncovered Sara and Amy. Damn, they were gorgeous!  
Sara with her dark silky hair and thin 16 year old tanned body, flat stomach, nicely developed firm tits, dark strip of pubic hair above her clit and perfect round taut ass. And Amy with her sexy 17 year  
old curvy body, shorter dark hair, full yet firm tits with slightly  
larger nipples than Sara or Lisa, shaved pussy, round tight ass like  
a cheerleader, and long pointy tongue.   
We decided to wake them by eating them. So I gently spread Amy's  
legs as Lisa spread Sara's. Then we very softly licked their slits  
and the spongy pussy skin around their slits.   
"Oooooooo," Sara moaned as she opened her eyes and looked down at Lisa between her legs. "I wish I could wake up like this everyday!"  
"Mmmmmm," Amy purred as she opened her eyes and felt my tongue  
running up her tasty slit. "Me too!"   
Lisa looked up at them and said, "Cum for us, girls! Give us a nice breakfast!"   
Amy and Sara just closed their eyes again and concentrated on cumming. They both reached down and helped us spread their cunts apart so we could get our mouths inside them better. After we sucked  
all the juice we could get, we sucked on their clits to bring them off.   
As Sara began to climax, I heard Lisa moaning louder than normal and I looked over to see her swallowing a sudden gush of juice shooting out of Sara's cunt. Lisa was right about Sara....she was going to be a squirter. It made sense with Sara's unbelievable level of excitement and sensual arousal with any type of sexual activity. I knew Lisa would be cumming herself as she drank from Sara's hot  
little cunt.   
"Drink it all, Lisa!" I urged. "Swallow fast and get it all! Don't let it go to waste! That's pure sex juice flooding your mouth! Give it to her, Sara!! Cum in her fucking mouth!"   
I watched for a moment and then returned to Amy's hot pussy. She put her hands on my head and pulled me to her, gently grinding her sweet  
pussy on my open mouth.   
"Mmmmmm!! I want to fuck your mouth, Rick!" Amy moaned. "Eat my  
pussy!! Tongue-fuck me and suck the goo out of me!! YESSS!!!"  
The sexual heat from Amy and Sara was unreal. They were just like Lisa....born for sex. And the nastier the better. Their young bodies  
were capable of multiple orgasms and quick recoveries. The look on their faces when they were hot would melt you. 

Meanwhile, Elaine had covered Emily's pussy with her mouth and was  
sucking it like a soft peach. Dan was helping Kim by holding Elaine's  
pussy open so Kim could lick up the juice oozing out.   
"That is so fucking hot," I said to Dan. "I think Elaine and the girls like doing it out here even more than in the room."   
"I think so, too, Rick," Dan replied.   
"I FUCKING LOVE IT!!" Elaine gasped as she heard what I said. "I WANT PEOPLE TO SEE ME EATING MY DAUGHTERS! I'LL SUCK THEIR PUSSIES ANYWHERE! COME WATCH ME, RICK! LISA TOLD ME HOW MUCH IT TURNS YOU ON TO SEE WOMEN EAT LITTLE GIRLS! WATCH ME SUCK EMILY'S CUNT!!"   
I knelt down right by Elaine's face as she began licking Emily's slit very slow and deliberately. She looked into my eyes as her tongue lapped the beautiful slit over and over.   
"The girls love your tongue, Elaine," I said softly. "Watching you eating them out here in public makes my cock so hard I can't touch it. Suck that sweet little pussy for me! Suck it good!"   
"Mmmmmmm!! Mmmmmmm!! FUCK, I LOVE IT!!" Elaine moaned as she looked  
at me with her sexy eyes. "Keep talking. It makes me so fucking hot when you and Lisa tell me what to do!"   
"You love eating young pussy more than anything in the world, don't you, Elaine?" I said.   
"YESSSSSS!! OHHH, YESSSSSS!! Last night changed my life!"   
"And you want to eat lots of real young pussies, don't you?" I said.  
"You want to find sweet young girls and take off their panties and  
eat them. One year olds. Two year olds. Three year olds. Four year olds. Any young girl....any age....as long as you can SUCK their cunts with your mouth!"   
"OH MY GOD!! YESSSSSSSS!!!"   
"You love the little ones because you can cover their entire pussies with your mouth and feel their slits with your tongue, don't you? And you can tickle their little clits and push your tongue inside their tiny cunts."   
"YESSSSS!! AND I CAN LOOK AT THEIR PRECIOUS FACES AS I SUCK THEM! I  
CAN SEE HOW MUCH THEY LIKE IT!"   
"They NEED to be eaten, Elaine! They NEED your mouth!" I said. "You  
need to start finding little girls today and eat them. We'll help you. And we'll get you fucked by lots of horny guys who need a sexy cunt like you to dump their cum into."   
"I NEED MY ASS FUCKED, TOO!! I WANT TO TEACH THE GIRLS TO EAT THE  
CUM OUT OF ME AFTER I'M FUCKED!!"   
"You want Kim and Emily to eat the sperm out of your freshly fucked  
holes? Damn, that's nasty!" I said as I watched Elaine sucking.   
"Mmmmmmmm!! Emily's pussy is so yummy!! Tell me how warped I am! I  
need to hear it while I eat her!!"   
I leaned close to Elaine's ear and said, "Only the most depraved and perverted woman would suck her own daughters' pussies. You have to be the lowest form of life to spread their legs and drool when you stare at their pretty young slits. Put your hands under her cute little butt and squeeze it as you press her pussy into your mouth. Eat her cunt!"   
Elaine shook all over as her second orgasm flooded Kim's mouth with  
the fuckoil intended to moisten her slot for cocks to slide in and out more easily. Dan watched closely as Kim sucked up the gooey meal from her mother's hole. 

Katie sat on a low coffee table and spread her legs so Elaine could stare at her pussy.  
"You....you really want me to eat you, don't you, Katie?" Elaine  
said as she trembled with lust.  
"Yes!" Katie replied.  
Elaine knelt down low and crawled between Katie's legs and said,  
"I've GOT to do it, Dan!! I've GOT to eat this five year old pussy! Oh my god...I want it so bad!!"  
It was beautiful watching Elaine slowly lean closer and closer to Katie's pussy as she softly felt it with her fingers as if it was a rare gem. Then she kissed it and smelled it.  
"It's so pretty!!!" Elaine purred. "I'm going to eat it. Give it to me, Katie. Spread wider for me. Serve me your cunt!"  
Katie lifted her ass slightly as Elaine's tongue made contact with her slit and slowly licked up the length of it. Elaine's face was glowing with lust as she looked up in Katie's eyes. Then Elaine slid her hands under Katie's ass and pulled her pussy gently to her mouth which Elaine opened wide to cover as much skin as possible. She seemed to want to get Katie's entire pussy in her mouth so she could suck it.  
"That's so beautiful, Elaine!" Lisa said as we all watched Elaine  
sensually sucking Katie's pussy right there in the hotel seating area. "Eat her pretty pussy and suck her cunthole! She needs it, just like your daughters need it."  
Elaine's cunt was dripping juice on the carpet. She kept licking and sucking Katie's pussy and cunt. Dan knelt down near Katie's shoulder and made eye contact with Elaine.  
"Her little pussy is delicious, isn't it, Elaine?" Dan asked.  
"Mmm Hmmm!!" Elaine moaned.  
"You need to eat our daughters, don't you?" Dan said excitedly.  
"MMMMM HMMMMMM!!!" Elaine moaned louder.  
"And you want to eat lots of young pussies, don't you?" Dan said.  
Elaine lifted her mouth off Katie for a moment after hearing that question and gasped, "YESSSSS!! I DO!!! I hope you understand, Dan! I want to eat young girls' cunts!!! They taste so good and they feel  
so good in my mouth!! I love to watch their pretty eyes as I eat them!! I know they need it!!"  
As Elaine returned to Katie's cunt, Dan said, "This is the most exciting thing I've ever seen you do. Will you go out with me and seduce little girls so I can watch you eat them? I want you to take  
advantage of them and be the first person to eat them. I want you to take off their pretty little panties and eat their cunts!"

He fucks up into her as she tenses around him, matching the movements of her hips with his as she speeds up. “Yeah, baby.” Ryan’s voice is low and rough, thumb moving harshly over her clit, his grip tight, almost painful, on her hip. His thrusts are powerful and hard and he can feel her release soaking into his skin; he fucks her through it, enjoying the tremble in her thighs. “Fuck, yeah, Sunny. You want me to fuck you? Want me to own you?“ Ryan surges up, using his grip on his stepsister’s hip as leverage to turn the both of them over, settling back between her legs once he’s on top of her. His mouth locks onto her neck as he fucks in and out of her quickly, the sound of his skin slapping against hers filling the room.

Sunny couldn’t stop the endless stream of whimpers that left her lips as she rode the high of her orgasm. Ryan was still working over her throbbing clit and it was almost too much to take. “Yes, please. Own me, Ryan.” Sunny pleaded with need. She clung to his body as he flipped them around and pressed the girl to her back. His cock never left the wet depths of her slick sex and the moment he was above her, Ryan started pumping his shaft feverishly between her thighs. “Fuck, Ryan. You’re so hard,” Sunny whined softly, digging her nails into her stepbrother’s lower back. 

What started out as a playful fight over the remote turned into an unexpected fuck session on the couch. Devon was in town, staying at his mom and stepdad’s place. He was shocked to see how much growing up his stepsister had done since he had left. Part of him felt wrong for finding her so damn sexy. The other part of him didn’t feel bad at all and wanted to explore the dirty thoughts he was having towards her. Devon couldn’t believe his desires were coming true. He groaned deeply as he thrust into his stepsister’s wet sex. Their parents could walk in the door at any minute, but Devon wasn’t phased. The tight cunt hugged around his cock was all he could focus on. “You take my cock so fucking good.” 

Liquid courage provides a delicious little buzz in her veins. If HE isn’t going to give her the time of day after their excursion on the couch, then she’s not going to chase him. He clearly doesn’t want her in the same manner she’s craved him for years - her own brother. As unfair as their circumstance is, it’s a fact Haley has grown to accept over the past few months. He’s barely spoken to her, he’s conveniently ‘out’ when she’s home and those first few weeks, she’d allowed herself to be angry. Then anger morphed into hurt. Hurt into outrage. Outrage into desolation until she looked at herself in the mirror one morning and told herself to stop being fucking pathetic. It shouldn’t be the end of the world because her brother couldn’t allow himself to love her in the same manner she loved him. So she moved on, she drowned her sorrows in alcohol and wet kisses from strangers. Those kisses never ignited the same fire she’d felt when Hudson sunk his hand into her panties, when he eased his fingers into her to stoke the embers to life, pulling her down into a raging inferno she never wanted to live without. 

Doesn’t matter, though, because Hudson doesn’t want her and she’s not surprised when he sends her phone call straight to voicemail. “I jus’ want you to know that I’m doing it tonight because you’re a coward and I don’ miss you. Have a good night, Mac!” 

That’d been three hours ago and now she’s stumbling into their shared apartment, reeking of alcohol, the stench of sex suspiciously absent, because she hadn’t been able to do it. Not when the hands traversing her body hadn’t belonged to him; when they held her a little too tight and pushed in at the wrong angle. Not when he bit her, marking her in a way she didn’t want to be marked by anyone other than him. Not that she’s going to tell her brother that. Let him stew in his own wonder for a bit, serves him right. She stumbles into the living room, half drunk, and throws herself down onto the couch. The very couch she begged him to fuck her into. He hadn’t done it, but God, Haley wishes he had. Drunk, horny and believing Hudson isn’t even home, she finds one of her favorite adult videos, sets it to play on her phone before her hand is traversing down her body to hike up her dress. She plunges beneath the fishnet tights adorning her legs, stark against the paleness of her skin, beneath her panties until she finds her clit - sighing in time with the cheesy as fuck moan coming from the sister on her phone begging her brother to let her suck his cock. 

I’m doing it tonight.   
The words were on loop in his head as he flopped onto his shitty mattress. You’re a coward and I don’ miss you.Three hours. Three. Excruciating. Hours. He heard her voice, bitter and slurred. So much so he could practically smell the liquor on her breath through the phone. He’d been on his way home, half way there to be exact, when he picked up the message. And he about broke the sound barrier getting the rest of the way. He’d slammed on the brakes so hard, there’d likely be skid marks in the driveway, but it would’ve been worth it. If, of course, she’d been home. But she wasn’t. And for the first time in weeks, Hudson found himself waiting for her, instead of--well hiding from her.   
He sighed, trying to quell the heat in his face as he paced. Living room. Kitchen. Living room. Kitchen. Bedroom. Kitchen. Back and forth. Over and over as her words dug deeper and deeper into his brain. How the hell was he a coward? When she-- the things that they did, the things that she wanted...they weren’t ok. They weren’t normal. They were twisted and deviant and just-- wrong. They were wrong and doing what he did...whether she wanted it or not, just-- it made his stomach churn. In the moment it felt good, sure. He’d wanted her just as fucking badly, but after...the more he thought about it, the more he realized he’d taken advantage of her. He was supposed to protect her, not just from their obnoxious family or the world. He needed to protect her from himself...from herself. Allowing himself that pleasure was selfish, and if he hadn’t he wouldn’t have been here, staring up at his ceiling and feeling as if he were alone in the world.   
He couldn’t be in the same room as his sister, his best friend, without thinking of the way her thighs splayed for him. Or how she moaned and begged for him to fuck her into the very couch they shared so often. This place had been their own little oasis from the world and he felt like a fucking fucking stranger in it. And now it felt like a prison. Heat coursed through his veins, anger and frustration. despair and disappointment. Because if Haley set her mind to something, she was going to do it. He had no power to stop it and even though he was definitely going to say something...he knew it’d hold no weight. Because he was an idiot. A selfish spoiled idiot that ruined the one good relationship, good person, in his shitty life.  
So when he heard the front door open, Hudson scrambled to his feet and made his way into the living room. He had no idea what he was going to say, mainly because there was so much and yet nothing, all at once. It didn’t matter though. This was his time. Their time. To just-- get everything out. But the second he saw her, her figure draped across the couch, her fingers buried beneath the stark black fishnets, his mouth dried. No words, not even a groan escaped. Just. Silence. For a moment all he could hear was his heat beat pounding in his ears. And then a moan from what he guessed was her phone. The shock gave way to a smirk as he took a slight step back. Evidently whoever she’d been with didn’t give her what she craved. At least, not enough to satisfy her. His gut swirled at the revelation and he the tension in his shoulders melt away. He shouldn’t have been so relieved, or rather, satisfied, but the thought of her writhing beneath anyone else-- it...he couldn’t...   
Hudson bit his lip, his gaze drifting back to Haley. You’re a coward and I don’ miss you. The words played and the heat flared and before he could stop himself, Hudson was striding toward the couch. Without a word, he crouched beside her and his fingers tugged at the skin tight material, jerking them further down her thighs before calloused tips dipped between her thighs. It was quick. Rough. And silent as he forced his hand into her panties.

While her fingers play, drifting over her soiled heat, it’s not the first time her thoughts wander to Hudson. Wondering what it would take for her to convince him what they have together is special. To convince him to touch her. A sharp gasp coils from her tongue when her fingers twist around her clit, pinching herself there, trying to work herself up to the point of a frenzy. The video on her phone continues to play, the object left forgotten on the floor, the sound carrying through the otherwise silent living room. Hudson is the only person who means anything to her and she hates that they haven’t spoken properly in months. Hates that this is all her fault, because if she’d just kept her pussy in her pants, if she hadn’t begged him to—  
Her tights are torn roughly down her thighs, her hand flying out of her panties from the weight of such an action. Thick fingers replace her own, calloused tips grazing her sensitive flesh when the large appendage is forced into her panties and – “Oh, God,” Haley gasps, back arching, the swell of her beasts begging to be freed from the tight confines of her dress - having purposely worn a dress to accentuate her every asset. For a moment she thinks he’s dreaming, but then her eyes flutter open and she’s meeting his gaze in the darkness. Her hand, fingers slick with her arousal, find purchase on his bicep closest to her as her thighs spread and she’s lost in the delirium of his touch. “Hudson, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I’m… I never should’ve… I couldn’t do it, I didn’t– Fuck, please don’t stop,” she moans, words coalescing, making little to no sense as she’s unable to form coherent sentences. This is all her fault. Beneath her bravado, her steel against his own cowardice, she wonders how he doesn’t hate her for pushing him into this situation. Does he hate her? The thought brings tears to her eyes as she writhes under his touch. “I can’t stop thinking about you. I tried, Mac, I really did, and I even almost let someone… but he wasn’t you and I couldn’t do it,” she explains, biting at her lip as her lower lips grow impossible slick beneath his ministrations until she’s soaking through her panties – all for big brother.

“shh,”   
She didn’t need to apologize. Not now. Not when he could feel how wet she was. Fuck-- how was it possible to be so slick? His fingers could barely find purchase on her clit, but he managed as her own sticky digits wrapped around his arm. For a moment, jealous heat flared within his chest. Whoever she’d been hadn’t satisfied her...but they’d wound her tight. She’d wanted it badly if she’d come home this aroused. It wasn’t until thumb circles her delicate bud that he hears her continue and whatever envy he has, extinguishes.   
She hadn’t gone through with it. Not him? His eyes flicker to hers in the dim light. Of course. There’s no way any guy with common sense would deny her. And yeah, it was possible they’d fucked and she didn’t get off but...he didn’t want to think of that. As pissed as he was at her and at himself for getting into such a situation, he didn’t want her to loose her virginity to some rando just because she was angry. “Shh,” his voice was softer this time, not only in volume but feeling. She reeked of alcohol and as her hips quivered, he swore he could see her eyes glossing up.  
“Just stop. Stop talking and let me take care of you...” he murmured, leaning down to brush his lips against hers. He knew this was wrong-- knew that he’d just spent the last few weeks hating himself for surrendering his desire before. But he can’t help himself as he tastes the sweetness of her lips. His fingers drift further south, spreading her warmth slightly before pushing two digits into her. It elicits a groan from him that muffles against her. He didn’t trust himself to say anything else, not with the pleasure that coiled behind his navel. His cock was hard and he wouldn’t have been surprised if he was rock solid already. So he kissed her. Tender. Deep. As his fingers began to thrust into her tight cunt.


End file.
